Cuentos de Antes de Dormir
by Agatha Worthington
Summary: Los padres han conseguido casar a Ranma y Akane. Ahora ambos se trasladan para asistir a la Universidad. Esto influirá sin remedio en su relación. Momentos de esa vida en común centrados alrededor de la hora de irse a dormir.
1. El Apartamento

**CUENTOS DE ANTES DE DORMIR**

**(BEDTIME STORIES)**

Resumen: Los padres han conseguido casar a Ranma y Akane. Ahora se trasladan para asistir a la Universidad y compartirán un apartamento. Este nuevo escenario influirá sin remedio en el desarrollo de su relación. El fanfic consiste en momentos de esa vida en común centrados alrededor de la hora de irse a dormir, de ahí el título. Me encanta el waff (warm and fuzzy feelings) así que esperad mucho de eso.

_Escena I_

_El Apartamento_

- Todavía no puedo creer que nos hayas comprado un apartamento.- Ranma subía la estrecha escalera del edificio, cargando con tres pesadas maletas y una mochila a la espalda, seguido de sus padres, Akane, el padre de ésta y el doctor Tofu.

- Ni lo menciones. Ahora necesitáis toda la ayuda que podamos prestaros. Vosotros concentraos en vuestros estudios, yo me siento feliz sólo con saber que el futuro del dojo está asegurado.- La madre de Ranma era una caja de sorpresas.

Llegaron a la puerta y la señora Saotome abrió con una pequeña llave unida a un llavero con forma de cerdito negro que a Ranma le ponía de los nervios.

Ella entró primero y enseguida se apartó para dejar pasar a la comitiva. Todos fueron descargando los bultos que portaban en un pequeño salón-comedor al que la puerta pricipal se abría directamente. Era un apartamento pequeño, modesto, pero parecía muy acogedor, estaba muy cerca del campus y venía completamente amueblado, lo cual era un factor importante, ya que ninguno de los dos tenía dinero suficiente ni para comprar una silla.

Akane corrió hacia la ventana de la pared de enfrente cuando se dio cuenta de que las vistas daban a un espacio abierto, y no a la fachada de un edificio como podría haberse imaginado.

- Da al jardincito de atrás¡es precioso! Gracias, tía Nodoka, nos encanta.

La muchacha estaba visiblemente contenta. Había sido su ilusión entrar en la universidad desde que acabó el curso pasado el instituto y su padre le informó de que tenía unos ahorros reservados para que una de sus hijas pudiera estudiar allí. Y casi no había hablado de otra cosa desde que ambos, Ranma y ella, habían aprobado el examen de acceso a la Sakura.

- Me alegro que os guste.- Respondió la madre de Ranma con una encantadora sonrisa.- No es muy grande pero para una joven pareja de recién casados creo que está bien.

Los dos aludidos le devolvieron sendas sonrisas forzadas.

- Ehm, sí bueno... gracias, mamá.

Akane se apresuró a auxiliar al doctor Tofu, que intentaba encajar una gran paquete de libros en el hueco entre una mesa de café y un pequeño sofá de dos plazas.

- Doctor Tofu, no sabe cuánto le agradecemos que nos haya prestado esos libros de nutrición.

- Creo que os serán útiles.

- Serán una gran ayuda.

- ¡Buah!- lloró Soun Tendo.- ¡Mi niña pequeña ya es una mujer!

- Papá, por favor.

- Ranma, te la encargo. Cuídala mucho.

- Papá, nos veremos el fin de semana.

Ranma volvió a poner una sonrisa forzada mientras intentaba encontrar un comentario amable que dejara tranquilo a su suegro.

- No se preocupe, señor. Estará bien. De todas formas ella sabe cuidarse sola.- vale, quizá esa última parte no había sido la mejor elección de palabras, o eso pareció pensar Akane, que le dirigió una mirada suspicaz.

El señor Tendo continuó lloriqueando un poco más y todos se despidieron. El doctor Tofu les aseguró que seguía a su disposición como médico de la familia, y como amigo, para lo que necesitaran.

- Buff.- resopló Ranma al tiempo que se dejaba caer en el diminuto sofá.

- Ranma, no te acomodes demasiado que tenemos que poner todo esto en su sitio.

- ¡¿Ahora?! Estoy cansado.- se levantó de todas formas y se dirigió a las bolsas de comida que habían traido.

- No te quejes tanto, no puedes estar tan cansado. ¡Oh, qué cocina más mona!- exclamó ella de repente.- Han conseguido meter incluso una lavadora, es increíble.

- No te hagas ilusiones. Menos mal que en el residencial hay un comedor.

La chica le sacó la lengua y le dijo con sorna:

- Ñee, qué gracioso eres. No te preocupes, no voy a intentar ser la esposa obediente que se pasa la mañana en la cocina esperando que llegue el marido con la comida puesta en la mesa.

- No me importa que lo hagas, siempre que no la hayas cocinado tú. Jejeje.- no había acabado la frase cuando ya estaba esquivando una zapatilla que volaba directa hacia su cara.

Encontró una lata de refresco, la abrió y prácticamente la vació de un trago. Para llegar a la cocina había que pasar por el espacio que, separado del salón con un bonito biombo, hacía las veces de dormitorio.

- Che, una sola cama.

- Pues claro, qué esperabas. Recuerda que lo han decorado nuestros padres.

Ranma y Akane terminaron de inspeccionar la casa, localizando todos los rincones donde pudieran meter todas las cosas que habían traído con ellos, principalmente ropa, libros, algunas cajas con objetos personales y casi toda la colección de peluches de Akane.

Más o menos a las 7 de la tarde el estómago de Ranma protestó de forma ya bastante evidente, así que decidieron dejarlo por ese día, aunque les quedaba muy poco por terminar de colocar.

Kasumi les había preparado una de sus deliciosas cenas y, quizá fuera por el trabajo de aquel largo día, pero todo parecía mucho más rico que de costumbre.

- Al fin solos.

Akane sintió cómo se acaloraba de repente y parpadeó muy rápido durante unos segundos. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, él continuó.

- ¿No se te hace raro el silencio? En casa la hora de la cena es un caos.

- En casa siempre es un caos.

- Los voy a echar de menos... un poco.

Ella se quedó mirando pensativa el borde de la mesa.

- Sí...

Por supuesto que los iban a echar de menos, pero ambos coincidían en que una temporada fuera del dojo Tendo, de la debacle de Nerima, era lo que necesitaban ahora que iban a empezar una nueva vida.

Cierto que ya sus padres no les incordiaban continuamente con lo de la boda, porque por fin habían conseguido casarlos. Hacía una semana. Cinco días, para ser exactos. Había sido una condición indispensable acordada para que pudieran venir a vivir por su cuenta cerca de la Universidad.

- No seas ridículo, no voy a hacerte dormir ahí. Esta cama es más grande que la mía, no te preocupes.

- Pensé que no querrías tenerme acostado a menos de diez metros de ti después del incidente de anoche.

Akane luchó en vano por que su cara no se sonrojara al recordar aquella situación, pero como no lo consiguió optó por esconderse detrás de las mantas que estaba extendiendo sobre la cama de matrimonio. Ranma insistía en seguir llamándolo "incidente"

Durante las tres primeras noches de casados Ranma había dormido en forma de chica compartiendo la cama de Akane. Por supuesto, desde la boda sus padres habían insistido en que Ranma se mudara a la habitación de Akane. La situación era, sin embargo, distinta a otras veces ahora que estaban casados. Akane podía imaginarse lo embarazoso que era para Ranma compartir dormitorio con su mujer, siendo él mismo una mujer, a pesar de ser en verdad un hombre. Ella misma se sentía ya bastante confundida en aquellas circunstancias como para obligar al muchacho a pasar por aquello.

Fue por ello por lo que, al llegar la cuarta noche, Akane le informó que podía cambiarse y dormir como un chico si lo quería. Lo cierto es que Ranma se sintió a la vez aliviado e inquieto.

Le costó horrores dormirse aquella noche. Estuvo haciendo malabarismos para no acercarse demasiado al cuerpo de Akane durante una hora, sin saber dónde poner las manos, sin moverse para no despertarla, hasta que finalmente cayó rendido. El despertar a la mañana siguiente había sido uno de los más extraños de toda su vida.

Lo primero que notó fue calor, una calidez a la que no estaba acostumbrado. En cuanto sus sentidos empezaron a despertarse poco a poco sintió como si una brisa templada le acariciara la cara. Y por último, antes de abrir los ojos, su mano registró algo blandito debajo de sus dedos.

Su sobresalto fue tal que hizo temblar toda la cama. Cuando Akane abrió también los ojos, Ranma había apartado la cara del centímetro que los había separado sólo unos segundos antes, pero su mano aún seguía descansando sobre el abdomen de ella. Inmediatamente ambos enrojecieron hasta las orejas y por supuesto ella descargó parte de su azoramiento empujando a Ranma fuera de la cama y arrojándole con violencia todo lo que tenía a mano.

- ¡Pervertido¡Dijiste que no me tocarías un pelo!

- ¡Oye, ni que lo hubiera hecho a posta¡Tú tampoco me estabas dando la espalda precisamente!

- ¡Cerdo¡¿Qué estás insinuando?!

Y así continuó su primera pelea de recién casados.

- Con un metro es suficiente, y esta cama es lo bastante ancha. ¿Qué lado quieres?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Me estás escuchando? Digo que qué lado prefieres.

- Ah. No sé, me da igual. La derecha.- Ranma volvía poco a poco al presente.

- Vale.- Akane sacó un despertador redondo con unas pequeñas patitas y lo colocó en un saliente a la cabecera, que hacía las veces de mesilla, en el lado izquierdo.- Mañana hay que levantarse temprano.

- ¿Y eso porqué? Las clases no han empezado aún.

- Hay que hacer papeleo y recoger información sobre las asignaturas, la Universidad en general, las actividades extra escolares...

- ¡Actividades extra escolares¿Crees que no vas a tener bastante con las asignaturas de las que te matricules?

- Ranma¿no te interesa averiguar si hay algún tipo de club de artes marciales donde podamos entrenar?

La chica sabía cómo picar la curiosidad del muchacho.

- Mh..., tienes razón. Tenemos que encontrar un dojo, o al menos una sala donde poder practicar o me volveré loco aquí encerrado.

- Sí, y quizá entonces podrías empezar a entrenarme.

- Mmh... me lo pensaré.

- ¿Sabes? De repente el sofá no me parece tan incómodo y pequeño.

- Vale, vale-. Sonrió él para quitarle tensión al asunto.

Tras usar el baño por turnos se hizo de repente el silencio en la casa. El cuarto de baño era también pequeño, pero tenía una ducha separada de la bañera. Eso les permitiría usarla como furo alguna vez, pensó Akane. "Aunque es tan pequeña que sólo cabe una persona, o dos un poco apretujados". Esto la hizo ruborizarse, "¿y para qué demonios se iban a meter dos personas a la vez ahí dentro?".

Cuando salió del aseo Ranma ya estaba acostado, aunque había dejado la luz encendida. Akane la apagó y se dirigió a su lado de la cama.

- Ranma¿duermes?

- Mmh.

- Qué silencio.

Ranma, que estaba de espaldas a ella, se giró y quedó recostado sobre su espalda, con la cabeza apoyada en las manos, un gesto muy suyo. Mirando al techo pensativo dijo:

- En realidad, esto no está mucho más silencioso que en casa. Pero parece que aquí se nota más¿verdad?

Akane suspiró.

- Sí. Ni siquiera se oye a los vecinos de los otros apartamentos.

El saberse solos generó una ligera tensión. Ya era la quinta vez que dormían juntos. Pero hasta ahora al menos habían compartido la casa con el resto de la familia. Sin embargo, en este apartamento, en el que no se oía ni a un alma, era una situación realmente nueva para ambos, nunca habían estado completamente los dos solos. Akane intentó buscar calor envolviéndose con las mantas, pero no encontraba una posición cómoda y tenía los pies helados.

- ¿Quieres parar?- Ranma, que había vuelto a acostarse de espaldas a ella la miró por encima de su hombro.

- Extraño el colchón. Y echo de menos mi almohada.

- Te acostumbrarás, pero deja ya de moverte, que no me dejas dormir.

Al parecer, Ranma también extrañaba el colchón, porque por la mañana algo lo despertó temprano. Fuera, el día empezaba a clarear y se oía el canto de algunos pajaritos piando seguramente en el parque de detrás. Se frotó perezosamente los ojos con el dorso de la mano y se removió un poco bajo las mantas. Un ruido a la altura de su hombro izquierdo lo hizo girar la cabeza y se encontró con la de Akane, que volvió a emitir un gemido ronco que anunciaba que estaba a punto de despertarse.

Ranma tuvo tiempo de notar que la chica se había recostado sobre su brazo izquierdo extendido a lo largo de su cuerpo, antes de que ella abriera los ojos y se lo encontrara a él mirándola. Todavía somñolienta dibujó una sonrisa que hizo que a Ranma le diera un salto el corazón y murmulló:

- Buenos días.

Parpadeó lentamente un par de veces y luego abrió los ojos como platos de golpe. Soltó la mano que apoyaba sobre el brazo del chico y se disculpó tímidamente al tiempo que se ruborizaba. Se separó de él un poco más intentando no mirarle a la cara. Con una sonrisa socarrona en la voz oyó a Ranma que decía:

- Bueno¿quién es la pervertida ahora?

Ella le dirigió una mirada indignada y le palmeó el hombro.

- Idiota.

Justo en ese momento, el despertador decidió sonar y el estruendo le causó a la chica tal susto que volvió a agarrarse del brazo de Ranma y a apretarse contra él.

Esto le provocó al muchacho una risa histérica bastante contagiosa que no cesó hasta unos minutos después, mientras Akane ya se había levantado y se dirigía al cuarto de baño.

* * *

¿Porqué escogí esta hora? Básicamente porque es antes de dormirme cuando tengo el momento más relajado del día y puedo dejar volar mi imaginación para que atrape estas historias. Por eso me imagino a esta pareja antes de dormir, teniendo conversaciones relajadas y quizá alguna confesión que otra (uuh... tengo en mente más de una confesión, sí). También porque es un momento muy personal de una pareja, perfecto para que estos dos vayan explorando poco a poco esa intimidad compartida.

* * *

De momento mantengo la calificación en K , pero no descarto que pueda llegar a T. En cualquier caso, no será para M. 


	2. Un Trato

Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, no sabéis lo que me animan a esforzarme y a seguir escribiendo, y además me suben la moral un montón

_Escena II  
Un trato_

Después de una semana quedó demostrado que Ranma y Akane eran incapaces de dormir separados si compartían la misma cama. Todas las mañanas habían amanecido en contacto de una manera u otra, casi siempre con Akane reposando dulcemente sobre el pecho y el hombro de Ranma. El muchacho se había acostumbrado a que el pelo de la chica fuera siempre lo primero que se encontraba al despertar, e incluso empezaba a sospechar que lo iba e echar de menos si ahora se lo quitaban.

Aquello les causó embarazo los primeros días. Pero poco después, sin que se dieran cuenta, se convirtió en algo cotidiano.

Todos los días asistían a sus clases por la mañana. Ambos coincidían en la mayoría de las asignaturas. En primero no tenían clases prácticas aún, de modo que por la tarde tenían mucho tiempo libre para realizar sus obligaciones diarias y luego dedicar varias horas a practicar artes marciales en el club de la Universidad.

Se alegraron mucho cuando descubrieron que existía uno. No era muy numeroso y sus instalaciones no eran muy amplias, pero disponían de una sala perfectamente acondicionada y los dos encajaron en seguida con sus compañeros, que desde el primer día pudieron comprobar que ni el chico de la trenza y ropa china, ni la chica tan mona que lo acompañaba, eran cualquier cosa, que eran probablemente los mejores artistas marciales que habían pasado por allí.

Era curioso porque el capitán del club les recordaba bastante a Kuno. Se le parecía mucho físicamente, pero era mucho menos engreído y más comprensivo. Era alumno de último curso.

Entre los demás miembros tenían a un compañero de clase. Akane era la única chica.

De común acuerdo, ambos habían decidido no revelar a sus compañeros su peculiar matrimonio, de modo que nadie sabía muy bien cuál era su relación.

-¿Qué haremos cuando averigüen que vivimos juntos y nos pregunten?- Akane se sentía curiosa por cuál sería la reacción de Ranma ante esta situación.

-Entonces será el momento de decírselo pero no antes-. Vio la expresión en la cara de Akane y al darse cuenta de que algo en su respuesta no iba bien intentó rectificar. -Si te parece bien.

Ella lo sopesó un instante y respondió afirmativamente.

Como todo lo que rodeaba a la familia Tendo, y más desde que se les unieron los Saotome, la unión de la joven pareja no había ocurrido de forma normal.

Una tarde a comienzos del último curso del instituto, sus padres les habían llamado al salón de la casa. Cuando entraron en la habitación, los vieron sentados de forma muy solemne a la mesita donde normalmente comían. El señor Tendo presidiendo en su lugar habitual, a su izquierda los señores Saotome, en el lateral opuesto a donde se sentaban siempre Ranma y Akane. Les pidieron que también tomaran asiento y los chicos ocuparon sus sitios, de modo que quedaban enfrentados como si de un tribunal se tratara. La expresión seria de los rostros de sus progenitores no ayudaba mucho a relajarse en aquel escenario. Un cuervo graznó a lo lejos en el barrio.

-Hijos míos. -comenzó hablando Soun Tendo.- Hemos estado hablando los tres y hemos llegado a una conclusión.

-¡Ya estamos otra vez con lo mismo, Papá! No hace mucho que lo intentasteis y fue un desastre.

-Somos aún muy jóvenes para casarnos. ¡Cómo podéis pedirnos que decidamos ya nuestra vida así!

-Pero vosotros queréis heredar el dojo¿no es cierto?

Los muchachos se miraron indecisos. Nunca se habían planteado en serio su futuro y mucho menos lo habían hablado entre ellos. Por eso respondieron con tímidos "sí,... bueno..." y "no es que no quiera... verás..." hablando los dos a la vez, de manera que no se entendió muy bien lo que murmuraban.

-Pero para que eso ocurra y que la escuela vuelva a estar unida, como siempre debió ser, tendréis que seguir adelante con el compromiso.

-Ya sabía yo que ibas a salir por ahí,- saltó Akane airada.- Pero ¿cómo voy a comprometerme tan pronto? Por ejemplo¿qué ocurrirá si después de casarnos aparece el chico o a la chica de nuestros sueños?, no habremos podido elegir y seremos infelices para toda la vida. ¿Es eso lo que quieres para mí, papá?

-Claro que no, hijita, tienes que comprenderme.

-Es por eso por lo que hemos pensado lo siguiente: daros una tregua.-Nodoka Saotome intervino al ver flaquear al señor Tendo.

-¿Una tregua?

-Sí. Un tiempo en el que prometemos no presionaros ni insistir en la boda. Durante un año tendréis tiempo para salir con otros chicos y dar una oportunidad así a vuestros respectivos pretendientes. Pero si durante ese año no habéis encontrado a nadie mejor seguiremos con el compromiso y os casaréis antes de ir a la universidad.

En ese momento los ojos de Akane se abrieron como platos y su rostro se encendió.

-¿De verdad¿Podré ir a la universidad?

-Sí, Akane-, su padre esbozó una sonrisa, sabiendo cuánto deseaba su hija menor estudiar una carrera,- He estado ahorrando estos últimos años para que una de vosotras pudiera entrar a la universidad, y viendo que Nabiki se está costeando ella misma sus estudios, Dios la bendiga, y que entre Kasumi y tú, tú eres la que ha expresado su deseo de continuar estudiando...

En ese momento un tumulto de emociones se arremolinó en el corazón de la muchacha. Uno de los pasos que quería para su vida se encontraba por fin a su alcance. Se convertiría en una buena maestra y sacaría el dojo de su familia adelante. Estaba segura de que su madre estaría muy orgullosa de ella, allá donde se encontrara. Por otro lado, no sabia cómo enfrentarse a la exigencia que se le hacía a cambio. No le parecía un precio alto a pagar, sabía que tarde o temprano tendrían que casarse, sólo esperaba que cuando lo hicieran no fuera por obligación sino porque ambos lo hubieran decidido. Y Ranma¿qué pensaba él de todo esto? Había permanecido en silencio los últimos minutos. Lo miró de soslayo, se sentaba inmóvil a su lado, mirando al frente y parecía haber entrado en una especie de trance. Los sorprendió a todos cuando dijo:

-Esto... esto es chantaje.

El primero en reaccionar fue Genma, que le propinó un golpe en lo alto de la cabeza con el puño.

-¡No seas insolente¿A qué viene eso ahora? Lleváis más de un año comprometidos. No es de extrañar que os pidamos que pongáis un poco de vuestra parte.

-¡Pero de qué vas, viejo! -Se encaró Ranma-. ¡A mí me da igual ir a la universidad, pero para Akane es algo muy importante y le estáis diciendo que no irá si no se casa conmigo!

-Ranma...- Akane estaba sorprendida.

-Jovencito, tú tampoco te harás cargo del dojo si no estudias, de modo que esto te concierne tanto a ti como a Akane.

-Mamá...

-No se hable más, tenéis un año de plazo, creo que es una oferta más que generosa.- La señora Saotome era por lo general una mujer bondadosa y amable, pero su marido y su hijo sabían cuándo había que tenerle miedo y cerrar la boca, y éste era uno de esos momentos.

-Pero...- Akane se sintió de pronto mareada, terriblemente confundida.- ¿Podemos pensárnoslo un poco?

Les dieron un día para decidir si aceptaban el trato o no.

-Sabía que tarde o temprano sucedería algo así- continuó cuando estuvieron solos ella y Ranma.

-Pero, escucha, sigo pensando que no es justo que nos lo impongan así, a costa de algo que es tan importante para ti.

-Gracias.

Su prometida le regaló una sonrisa que le causó una punzada en el corazón, porque a través de la dulzura de sus labios, se atisbaba una pizca de melancolía en sus ojos. El chico comprendió lo fuerte que estaba siendo ella una vez más, el coraje con el que luchaba por lo que quería, y se sintió más orgulloso de ella que nunca. Estaba incluso dispuesta a cumplir con su obligación de hija fiel y casarse con él, Ranma estaba tan confundido como ella.

-De acuerdo-, dijo él-. Un año.

La muchacha asintió con calma y le tomó de la mano. Él no la rechazó y se quedaron así un largo rato, mirando el hermoso cielo cuajado de estrellas en aquella despejada noche.

·

El apartamento no era nuevo, y aunque se encontraba en buenas condiciones, por las noches todavía refrescaba y eso se notaba también dentro entre sus paredes.

-Teníamos que haber traído un radiador-. Comentó Akane desde debajo de un ato de mantas.

-Pero mira que eres exagerada. Las mujeres sois tan frioleras y débiles.

Aquello le costó una ducha improvisada, gentileza del vaso de agua que Akane tenía enfrente sobre la mesita de café.

-¿Qué me dices ahora¿Te sientes un poco más comprensivo?

-¡Eso no ha tenido gracia!-, respondió su voz aguda. -Si pillo una pulmonía será sólo responsabilidad tuya.

La chica pelirroja se levantó echando humo mientras Akane sonreía maliciosamente. De vez en cuando era muy gratificante tomarse alguna pequeña venganza que otra.

Ranma abrió con violencia el grifo del agua caliente de la ducha mientras soltaba palabrotas.

-¡¿Cómo se atreve a aprovecharse así de mi maldición¡Debería mojarla yo también a ver si le parece tan divertido!

Se metió debajo del chorro de agua y notó cómo se operaba el cambio. Cuando éste era voluntario, como ahora, si se concentraba podía percibir cómo se estiraban y encogían algunos músculos, pero nunca era doloroso y era tan instantáneo que apenas había empezado la sensación cuando ya desaparecía, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

Con una toalla atada a la cintura, salió del baño para buscar algo de ropa seca que ponerse y casi se topó de bruces con Akane, que había apagado la televisión y, al parecer, se disponía a prepararse para irse a la cama. Efectivamente, después de un breve intercambio de gruñidos y una risita burlona, la chica se dirigió a su parte del armario, sacó el pijama y se puso a rebuscar entre su ropa, descartando algunos modelitos y evaluando otros para luego devolverlos de nuevo a sus perchas hasta que encontró uno que la satisfizo y lo depositó con cuidado en una silla. Sin darse cuenta, Ranma había estado contemplando todo el ritual mientras se deshacía la trenza e intentaba secarse mejor el pelo.

Akane se dio la vuelta y al verlo de repente con el pelo suelto, mojado y cubierto con sólo una pequeña toalla, sufrió un sobresalto que, increíblemente, al vanidoso Ranma le pasó desapercibido. A la chica se le escapó de las manos una bola de calcetines que rodó hasta los pies de la cama y que la obligó a volver al mundo real y agacharse para ir a por ellos. Cuando se incorporó y emergió de detrás de la cama, fue recibida no por una nueva visión de su joven esposo sino por una lluvia fina de gotitas de agua que la rociaron de la cabeza a los pies, seguida de una espesa mata de pelo oscuro que le empapó la cara y su propio cabello.

-¡Aaah! -gritó desesperada-. ¡Pero qué haces!

-Ja, ja, ja, no te gusta que te pague con la misma moneda¿verdad?- Ranma la sujetó por los bazos para evitar que se le escapara.

Con el ímpetu del forcejeo ambos cayeron sobre la cama, él seguía sujetándola fuerte, inmovilizándola. Akane estaba empezando a sentir un pánico que nada tenía que ver con el miedo que pudiera inspirarle el chico. Él no podía verla porque continuaba hostigándola con su cabellera húmeda, lo cual era bastante molesto. Finalmente la muchacha consiguió hacerse oír por encima de las carcajadas y los gritos triunfales de Ranma:

-¡Basta¡Es suficiente! -él se detuvo-. Ya estamos en paz¿no te parece?

Ranma se separó para mirarla. El pelo enmarañado le caía sobre la frente y a ambos lados de la cara, estaba ligeramente ondulado por la humedad. Tenía las mejillas ligeramente encendidas por el calor de la ducha y por el esfuerzo de la trifulca. Akane apoyaba las manos en sus brazos en un intento por quitárselo de encima y ahora podía sentir sus músculos flexionarse bajo sus palmas. En los casi tres años que se conocían su cuerpo se había hecho visiblemente más fuerte, su espalda y sus hombros eran más anchos, su mandíbula se había vuelto más cuadrada y ahora tenía que afeitarse cada semana si no quería que una multitud de pelitos le poblara el mentón. Si alguna vez su madre había albergado dudas sobre su masculinidad, ahora mismo ya no le quedaría ninguna. Era todo un hombre, y estaba arrebatador.

Él pareció darse cuenta de repente de su precaria posición y se levantó de la cama inmediatamente. A la muchacha le pareció oír que murmuraba "sí, ya estamos en paz", y se volvía hacia el armario a buscar su propia ropa. Un poco colorada, ella cogió su pijama y se metió en el cuarto de baño para cambiarse allí, como cada noche. Ranma hacía lo mismo fuera.

Se acostó sin hacer los estiramientos de costumbre porque no se acordó. Se acostó con el pelo mojado porque no quería estar esperando a que Akane terminara de usar el baño, se puso de pijama una camiseta blanca de manga larga que hacía tiempo, que no usaba, junto con unos pantalones de deporte viejos.

Estaba tumbado con los brazos cruzados bajo la cabeza cuando Akane emergió del baño y se metió corriendo también bajo la manta, tapada hasta las orejas. Él la miró por el rabillo del ojo y una sonrisa que decía "no tienes remedio" cruzó su rostro un momento.

-Me gustaba tu pijama de estrellas-. Comentó ella reparando en su atuendo.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no me lo pongo, era infantil y además se me quedó pequeño.

-Pero eso que llevas no es ni un pijama.

-A mí me gusta, es cómodo.

-Nunca te lo había visto.

-Me lo he puesto hoy por primera vez para dormir.

-Ah.

La chica intentaba enrollarse bien la manta alrededor del cuerpo y no se daba cuenta de que con los tirones estaba destapando a Ranma. Aunque éste al principio no dijo nada, sólo la observaba divertido.

-Akane¿de verdad tienes tanto frío? Me estás dejando sin manta.

-Oh, perdona.

Había a veces momentos como éste, en los que Ranma parecía mayor que Akane. En esas ocasiones, él se sentía sobreprotector con ella, que se comportaba como una niña confiada y tranquila en su presencia. Y eso lo hacía sentir bien, pensar que ella podía necesitarlo, que él podía infundirle seguridad. Lo hacía sentir que él podía cuidar de ella, protegerla, que quizás, algún día, fuera capaz de hacerla feliz.

-Entonces¿me prometes que esta semana vas a empezar a entrenarme?-. Akane cogió un mechón de la espesa cabellera del chico, y se lo enrollaba distraídamente en el dedo mientras intentaba poner carita de niña buena para convencerlo de que le concediera lo que le pedía. Sin embargo, lo que Ranma veía era una chica que, con actitud coqueta, le hacía pucheros mientras, acostada junto a él, jugueteaba con su pelo.

Miró sus dedos traviesos luego la miró a ella, y finalmente decidió que era más seguro mirar al techo, liso, blanco y aburrido, que no tenía unos ojos grandes y preciosos y unos labios que prometían ser de la suavidad de los pétalos de rosa.

-Vaaale-, dijo al fin vencido.

-¡Bien!- exclamó Akane victoriosa, tan contenta por poder entrenar en serio con Ranma como por haber sido capaz de engatusarle con su treta.

* * *

Pronto más, gracias por leer. 


	3. Nadie Más

Muuuuchísimas gracias a todos por las reviews. Nunca pensé que me gustara tanto recibirlas. Sois muy generosos conmigo. Sólo pido un poquito de paciencia, espero ir haciéndolo mejor poco a poco.

Las críticas en plan "no me gusta esto" también son bien recibidas.

· Esto es para separar espacios de tiempo o cambios de escena.

-- Esto es para señalizar los flashbacks.

_Escena III  
Nadie más_

Ranma despertó con necesidad de vaciar la vejiga. Se levantó con sigilo y se dirigió al aseo. Al volver a la cama se detuvo un momento a observar a Akane. A su mujer. Llevaban poco más de dos meses casados y poco a poco se iban acostumbrando a esta nueva vida juntos.

Dormía plácidamente, su respiración era tranquila. Al inclinarse un poco sobre ella pudo ver que tenía los labios entreabiertos en un gesto relajado que lo hipnotizó durante unos segundos. Movió involuntariamente la mano y antes de que pudiera evitarlo le apartó de la frente un mechón de pelo que le caía sobre los ojos. Tragó saliva y se recostó de nuevo. Miró su espalda, llevaba un camisón ligero de flores; era bastante normal, pero a ella le sentaba muy bien porque la tela resbalaba sobre sus curvas de una forma muy natural que dejaba a la imaginación la piel que ocultaba bajo sus pliegues. Su mujer. ¿_Su_ mujer? ¿_Suya_? ¿Era suya? Desde luego, no en el sentido habitual de marido y mujer. Y sin embargo, era consciente de que, de forma gradual, en los últimos meses cada vez se sentía más posesivo con ella. No pudo reprimir un impulso, se acercó mucho y le rodeó con sus brazos la cintura. Apoyó la mejilla en su pelo y descubrió que todavía olía al champú que había usado la noche anterior. Era muy agradable. Sentirla así contra él era una sensación que no podía comparar con ninguna otra cosa. Todo lo que Akane le provocaba era nuevo para él.

Aún faltaba un rato para que el despertador retumbara con ese espantoso sonido y anunciara la hora de levantarse. Odiaba ese momento, odiaba a ese cacharro detestable que cada mañana arrancaba a Akane de sus brazos.

·

-Ah, Ranma, no te lo había dicho pero ¿a que no sabes qué?

-¿Qué de qué?

-¡Yuka también viene a esta universidad!- Yuka era una de las amigas de Akane del instituto, Ranma a penas la conocía más que a sus otros compañeros de clase.

-Ah ¿sí?-, comentó sin mucha emoción mientras engullía, como de costumbre, su desayuno de estilo occidental, tostadas con mermelada.

-Sí, le he dicho que venga a visitarnos, tal vez las invite hoy a ella y a otras amigas de la clase a tomar un té o algo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Aquí?!

-Sí claro, así les enseño el apartamento. Son mis amigas, ¿pasa algo?

-Pero así, de repente sin decirme nada, ¡yo también vivo aquí, ¿sabes?!

-¿No sé porqué te pones así? Si hubieras sido tú quien quisiera venir con sus amigos a mí me parecería muy bien-. Bueno, eso no era del todo cierto.

-No estoy tan seguro de eso. ¿No estarás forzando la situación para contarles lo de nuestro matrimonio?

-Que yo estoy... Y ¿para qué iba yo a querer contárselo? No es algo de lo que desee fardar, ¿sabes?

-Tampoco yo estoy entusiasmado por que todos sepan que me casaron contigo.

-¡Pues hay muchos otros que sí lo estarían!- la chica se levantó de la silla sin poder contenerse por más tiempo. Ranma la imitó de modo que ahora ambos se gritaban por encima de la mesa.

-¡Y sigo sin explicarme cómo puede gustarles una chica violenta y marimacho como tú!

-¡¿Cómo puedes hablarle así a una chica?!

-¡Yo no veo a ninguna!

En lugar de seguir respondiendo en el mismo tono feroz ella pareció calmarse, se separó de la mesa, tomó su bolsa de libros y dijo, casi imperceptiblemente dolida:

-Para tu información, mis nuevas amigas no son las únicas que empiezan a hacer preguntas incómodas. Ayer un chico de la clase que, según parece está interesado en mí, me pidió salir.

Después abrió la puerta y desapareció de la vista, dejando a Ranma sin palabras.

El joven se pasó todo el día distraído. ¡Que le había pedido salir! ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Y quién era aquel merluzo? ¿Lo conocía él? ¿Sería de alguna de las clases que compartían o de las que Akane tenía por separado? Ella no había especificado ¿Acaso no sabía ese tipo que Akane y él...? No, por supuesto que no lo sabía. Era cierto que no se comportaban como una pareja, ni mucho menos, pero había que ser tonto para no reparar en que todas las mañanas llegaban juntos y que todas las tardes volvían juntos a casa cuando no tenían entrenamiento.

Durante los cambios de clase no pudo evitar estar pendiente de cualquiera que se acercara a ella o de cualquiera que la mirara desde lejos de una manera sospechosa. Al acabar la última clase del día, Akane se le acercó:

-Oye nosotras nos adelantamos, vamos a ir directamente a casa para aprovechar y estudiar un poco, ¿vale? Si quieres puedes unirte al grupo de repaso.

Se volvió hacia el grupito de chicas que aguardaba unos metros más allá junto a unas mesas para indicarle que ellas eran las amigas de las que le había hablado. Le sonrieron mirando a Ranma con recelo y éste les dedicó una sonrisa algo forzada y un saludo con la cabeza que por lo visto causó en las chicas la reacción típica que con frecuencia provocaba Ranma en el género femenino. Todas le devolvieron cohibidas sonrisas e incluso podría jurar que una de ellas se ruborizó. Él no les prestó mayor atención.

-No gracias, paso. Creo que voy a ir al club un rato.

-Como quieras-. Y se unió a las otras estudiantes.

El trabajo en el gimnasio del club le ayudó bastante a descargar la tensión que había acumulado durante todo el día. Después de un par de horas de ejercicio físico se encontraba relajado y hambriento.

Cuando entró en el apartamento, lo recibió una ola de risas histéricas y un par de chicas miraban escandalizadas a sus compañeras, mientras se tapaban la boca y otra de ellas hacía aspavientos con la mano con la que no sujetaba una taza de té.

-Oh, hola, Ranma.

-Hola, Ranma-. Yuka también estaba allí.

-Hola chicas.

-Oh, Dios mío, es verdad que vive aquí-. Dijo la que había estado haciendo los aspavientos y en seguida las otras volvieron a inundar el salón de risitas tontas, ¿por qué las chicas tenían que reír así por todo?

-¿Es verdad lo que nos ha contado Yuka, que Akane y tú...?- dejó la frase sin terminar.

Akane se levantó y se situó junto a él mientras el muchacho soltaba su bolsa en el sofá.

-Éste es Ranma y sí, estamos casados-. Lo miró como queriendo comprobar que no le suponía un inconveniente muy grande que les hubiera hecho tal revelación a sus amigas, que para él eran casi desconocidas. Pero él también pudo distinguir una parte de alivio, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Luego le presentó a Ranma a cada una de las chicas y prosiguió aclarando:

-Pero es un matrimonio acordado. Nuestros padres lo decidieron por nosotros para que pudiéramos hacernos cargo del dojo de nuestra escuela de artes marciales.

Ranma no se quedó a la cháchara. Se disculpó y se dirigió a la cocina. Antes de entrar pudo oír a una de ellas que decía con voz afectada:

-Pues si yo tuviera que casarme así me moriría.

Ranma decidió que aquella chica le caía mal.

·

Al día siguiente pudieron comprobar que en la universidad los rumores se extendían tan rápido como en el instituto ya que, a la hora de comer, la mitad de sus compañeros de clases se habían enterado de su situación. Claro que no a todos les había llegado la historia intacta e incluso oyó a un par de chicos explicando que él había secuestrado a Akane para casarse en secreto, y por supuesto no faltaron los comentarios maliciosos que aseguraban que habían huido porque él la había dejado embarazada.

Se dirigía a la cafetería cuando un par de amigos de unas asignaturas que aún no había tenido ese día llamaron su atención para que los esperara.

-¡Eh! ¡Eh, Saotome! ¿Es verdad lo que dicen todos?

-¿El qué? ¿que tengo cinco hijos secretos?

-No, idiota, que dicen que Akane y tú estáis casados.

El chico suspiró largamente.

-Ya, ya, sí. Pues resulta que sip.

-Venga ya. ¿Estáis casados? ¿De verdad? -Ranma asentía- No me lo creo, ¿estás casado con esa preciosidad y no nos lo dices?- Ranma levantó una ceja.

-No queríamos llamar la atención.

-Pero tío, si yo tuviera a una chica como ella, me encargaría de que a todo el mundo le quedara bien clarito que es mía y de nadie más-. Ahora Ranma levantó la otra ceja.

En ese momento se acordó del tipo que se había declarado a Akane. Bueno, si algo bueno iba a tener todo este revuelo era que se enteraría de que ella no estaba disponible. Después de todo puede que contarlo no hubiera sido mala idea. Pero un par de horas después empezó a desear que nadie hubiera sabido nada y que, por intervención de algún ente divino, dejaran de preguntarle sobre historias que la salvaje imaginación de los jóvenes se encargaba de deformar.

Akane también había tenido que aguantar su ración de rumores y preguntas indiscretas, pero aunque empezaba a cansarse de los cotilleos, no se arrepentía de haberlo contado todo, se había quitado un peso de encima.

-Es increíble lo que puede llegar a inventarse la gente -comentó ella cuando se encontraron los dos después de las clases de la tarde.

-Qué me vas a contar a mí, menudo día llevo.

-Es como haber vuelto al Furinkan la semana antes de la boda. Qué tormento.

Ranma sabía a qué se refería, se acordaba perfectamente de la conmoción que había causado la noticia de su enlace en todo el barrio. No había sido fácil, sobre todo por lo enojados que dejaba aquella solución al resto de pretendientes de ambos. Pero lo que había resultado más difícil para Ranma, más que enfrentarse a Kodachi, Shampu y Ukyo, había sido cómo comportarse con su prometida ante la inminente boda.

--

Una semana. En tan sólo una semana se celebraría la boda y esta vez no había duda de que así sería. El tono de sus padres lo había dejado muy claro. Ellos lo habían prometido y tanto Akane como él sabían que no se echarían atrás. Además, algo en el ambiente, en lo bien que iban los preparativos, en lo insólito de las reacciones de sus respectivos rivales, todo hacía pensar que ni los más insospechados contratiempos detendrían la ceremonia esta vez. Dicen que a la tercera va la vencida. Bien, pues sería a la segunda para ellos.

Ranma acababa de tener una increíble y definitiva pelea con Shampu, después de haberle hablado muy seriamente sobre la decisión que había tomado. Ella, por supuesto, había ofrecido toda la resistencia de que había sido capaz. Ranma estaba exhausto, finalmente había conseguido, si bien no que se diera por vencida, al menos que accediera a dejar de perseguirlo una vez estuviera casado, aunque sus palabras habían sido: "No hasta después consumar unión Shampu rendirse". A saber lo que había querido decir realmente.

Por su parte, Akane lidiaba con sus propios cortejadores, si se me permite "el palabro". Las hordas de aspirantes se habían vuelto a congregar en el instituto después de meses sin haber dado la cara, pero la noticia había renovado sus fuerzas. Y como siempre, al frente de todos, Kuno blandía su espada desafiando inconscientemente a cuantos se le antojaran rivales. Esto incluía, desde luego, a Ranma Saotome.

A pesar de que Kuno había terminado el instituto el curso anterior, era habitual verlo por los pasillos y el patio, pues al amparo de una dudosa norma, y debido a que su padre era el director, sin duda, seguía siendo el capitán del club de Kendo.

-Hermosa Akane Tendo -le había dicho una tarde.- No temas, yo, Kuno Tatewaki, de 18 años de edad y capitán del club de Kendo, te salvaré de tu terrible destino y te arrancaré de una vez por todas de las garras de ese maléfico hechicero Ranma Saotome. Sea lo que sea que haya podido hacerte para apoderarse de ti, yo no te repudiaré y te amaré para siempre, como si siguieras siendo la más pura de las flores aún sin abrir.

-Pero qué...- Akane lo vio todo rojo.- ¡¿Qué se supone que significa eso?!

-Rosa mía, ven a mis brazos.

-¡Ni en un millón de años! ¡Voy a casarme con Ranma, ¿me oyes?! ¡¿Cómo tengo que explicártelo?! ¡Voy a casarme con Ranma!

-¿Lo amas?- preguntó él con su aire dramático de siempre.

Pero aquello dejó a la chica desorientada por un segundo. ¿Cómo responderle a eso? No podía negarlo porque eso alentaría aún más a Kuno en vez de hacerle desistir, pero tampoco podía afirmarlo delante de toda esa gente.

-S-sí.- dijo muy débilmente.- Por favor Kuno, por favor...- Estaba muy seria y muy cansada.

Entonces Kuno se irguió, sujetó más firmemente la espada y se inclinó en una profunda reverencia. Cuando levantó la cabeza, una sombra de melancolía asomaba a su rostro. Le lanzó un beso con la mano y antes de darse media vuelta y alejarse en dirección al sol poniente dijo:

-Adiós, Akane Tendo. Deseo que seas feliz.

Akane volvía a casa caminando despacio, pensando en lo que acababa de suceder.

-¿Porqué he dicho eso?- pensaba.- ¿Cómo he podido decir eso delante de todo el mundo? Ahora no me dejarán en paz. Ranma se enterará y se pondrá insoportable conmigo, se reirá de mí y se creerá el chico más atractivo e irresistible de la tierra. Y tendré que aguantar cómo se pavonea por ahí mientras la mitad de las chicas de Nerima continúan haciéndole ojitos.

Llegó a casa y se fue derecha hacia el cuarto de baño para relajarse durante un largo rato, escondida en el agua caliente del furo. Intentó no darle más vueltas a lo ocurrido pero no lo consiguió. No podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de Ranma que, con aire de superioridad, la miraba mientras destruía un bloque de piedra con una técnica perfecta y se burlaba diciendo: "Sólo me caso contigo para salvar el dojo y la Escuela Todo-Vale".

Un glopecito en la puerta la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Akane, ¿estás bien? Llevas más de media hora ahí dentro.

-Sí, Kasumi, estoy bien, ahora mismo salgo.

-La cena está casi lista.

Akane miró sus dedos arrugados. Vaya, sí que llevaba tiempo metida en el agua. Se secó, se vistió una blusa y una falda cómoda y se sintió mejor y bastante más relajada por el efecto del baño.

En el comedor ya estaban todos sentados a la mesa. Él también. Se disputaba con su padre un pedazo de pollo. A penas si le dirigió alguna mirada furtiva durante la cena. La señora Saotome, que ese día estaba de visita, reprendía a su esposo y su hijo por sus modales en la mesa.

Nabiki se había retirado pronto, ahora que estudiaba en la universidad a menudo cenaba en su cuarto o volvía tarde, concentrada en su carrera. De modo que cuando todos terminaron y Kasumi desapareció prudentemente para arreglar la cocina, se volvió a repetir la escena de hacía un año, cuando les dieron el fatídico ultimátum. Todos notaron la tensión en el ambiente.

-Sois conscientes de que se acerca la fecha tope de nuestro acuerdo, ¿verdad?- Soltó Nodoka Saotome a bocajarro.

Ellos se miraron y Ranma se puso muy recto en un acto reflejo.

-Sí.

-Tengo entendido que os ha ido muy bien en los exámenes de acceso a la Universidad. Es casi seguro que los dos estáis admitidos en la Sakura.

-Sí- respondieron sin falsa modestia.

-Todo va sobre ruedas- dijo Soun Tendo con emoción.- Mi niña pronto podrá hacerse cargo del dojo familiar junto a su esposo y todos viviremos felices, ¿verdad, Saotome?

-Verdad, Tendo. Ranma, tienes que ser un hombre y estar a su altura.

-Bueno pero aún queda un asunto que atender antes de empezar a prepararlo todo-dijo la señora Saotome antes de que su hijo pudiera abrir la boca y contestar con alguna réplica borde.- Os prometimos que os daríamos tiempo para que vuestro corazón escogiese libremente en caso de que os enamorarais de otra persona. Decidnos, ¿hay alguien más a quien debamos considerar? ¿Habéis elegido?

Los dos muchachos se quedaron sin habla. Casi se habían olvidado de aquella condición, desde el principio la habían considerado casi un formulismo para ganar tiempo y ahora no sabían qué responder. Hicieron memoria rápidamente de todo lo que había pasado este último año.

No había transcurrido tranquilamente, los problemas parecían perseguirlos allá a donde iban. Por culpa de sus pretendientes la mayoría de las veces, habían tenido más de una aventura, a Akane incluso la habían vuelto a secuestrar un par de veces. Y no habían faltado rivales que pretendían arrebatarle a Ranma su estatus de número uno en artes marciales. Su vida continuaba siendo movidita, pero no podían encontrar ni siquiera una pequeña razón para decir que hubiera alguien más idóneo con quien compartir el resto de sus vidas que la persona con quien ya estaban comprometidos.

Lentamente negaron con la cabeza.

-¿Queréis decir que podemos seguir a delante con la boda?

Aún más lentamente y bastante atontados movieron afirmativamente la cabeza.

-¡Eso es maravilloso! ¡Oh, Ranma, haces tan feliz a tu pobre madre!

Ambos se dejaron abrazar por sus padres mientras se miraban sin saber qué decir.

El día siguiente la noticia de la fecha de la boda se terminó de extender entre sus conocidos y muchos empezaron a felicitarlos cada vez que los veían. Todo era bastante raro e incómodo.

Dos días después Akane recibió una extraña carta de Ryoga en la que le informaba de que estaba de viaje y que intentaría llegar a tiempo para la boda, cosa que sorprendió sobremanera a Ranma. Pensó que quizá debería hablar con él, después de todo en el fondo no quería perder su amistad. También sabía que cuanto antes hablara con Ukyo más tranquilo se sentiría para afrontar todo lo que se le venía encima.

La encontró limpiando el restaurante en la pausa de la tarde entre las horas de la comida y la cena. No había nadie más salvo Konatsu, que se quedó pasando un trapo a la barra mientras ellos entraban en la trastienda.

-Así que es verdad- dijo ella sin ocultar su pena.

-Ya se acaba el plazo.

-Qué rápido ha pasado un año.

-Sí...- en realidad no pensaba así.

-No lo hagas, elígeme a mí.

-Ukyo...- no sabía qué decirle, ella era su amiga, no quería hacerle daño.

-Sinceramente, creo que yo puedo puedo ser mejor esposa que ella.

-Seguro que lo serás...

-... Pero no para ti, ¿verdad?

-Sabes que te aprecio mucho.

-Pero no estás enamorado de mí.

-No...

-Llevo tanto tiempo convencida de que puedo hacer que me quieras... Dime, ¿qué tiene ella? Sabes que no la odio, pero es patosa, violenta y no sabe cocinar, ¿cómo va a ser una buena esposa?- no se había dado cuenta pero había empezado a llorar.

-Nos las apañaremos. Y ya estoy acostumbrado a nuestras peleas.

-Pero yo puedo ser más dulce y encantadora y nunca te llevaré la contraria, haré todo lo que me pidas.

-Ukyo, no necesito una esclava- empezaba a sentirse incómodo con el rumbo que tomaba la conversación.

-¿Quieres decir que te gusta discutir con ella?

-Yo no he dicho eso- ahora se ponía a la defensiva.

-Pues si no te gusta no te cases con ella.

-Yo no he dicho que no me guste-. Ambos se detuvieron y se miraron muy quietos. Y Ukyo pareció comprender de pronto algo que hubiera estado velado hasta ahora.

-Ran-chan...

-¿Qué?- la miraba sin comprender.

-Siempre estás diciendo que es una marimacho sin atractivo- se acercó un paso hacia él con las manos en las caderas.- Yo puedo darte todo lo que un hombre puede desear.- Ranma se dio cuenta un segundo tarde del cambio de actitud. Cómo giró la cadera. Cómo sacó pecho al respirar. Cómo ladeó la cabeza al acercarse más, pestañeó seductoramente y sonrió con los labios entreabiertos.

Y en aquel momento otra imagen se coló en su cabeza, la de otra sonrisa increíble que hacía revolotear mariposas en su estómago.

.

Akane estaba ayudando a su hermana a recoger la ropa tendida en el patio cuando Ranma llegó a casa. Caminaba mirando al suelo, tan absorto que ni siquiera las vio.

Más tarde, después de la cena, subió a su habitación. Estaba allí de pie frente a la cama, en sujetador y con la camisa del pijama en las manos, pero no se estaba vistiendo. Se había quedado ensimismada en sus pensamientos, sus muchas dudas, y no se había movido desde hacía dos minutos. Por eso pegó un bote cuando alguien llamó a su puerta.

-¿Quién es?

-Soy Ranma.

-Espera un momento- se puso la camisa que llevaba en las manos y fue a abrir la puerta.- Ranma, me sorprende que llames a la puerta. Creo que es la primera vez que no entras por la ventana.

Él se puso bastante rojo. Se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza y entró sin decir nada.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Ah...- jugueteaba con sus dedos sin levantar la vista.- Bu-bueno... c-creo que d-deberíamos hablar.

-Ehm... Sí, yo también lo creo. T-tengo una pregunta.

Ranma la miró extrañado. ¿Ella una pregunta? Pero si era él el que tenía un montón que hacerle. ¿Acaso iba a ser franca con él y a interrogarle abiertamente sobre sus sentimientos? Esperó que no. Rogó a todos los dioses que no.

-Me da la impresión de que has estado evitándome últimamente.

"¿Eh?"

-¿Eh?

-Que creo que me has estado evitando. ¿Porqué?

-Yo no te he estado evitando.

-Casi no te he visto y has estado desapareciendo misteriosamente durante un rato largo estos días.

-Tenía cosas que hacer.

-¿Cosas que hacer?

Se miraron un segundo y por sus mentes pasaron varias cuestiones. "¿Habrá ido a comprar el anillo?" "¿Es que querría haber estado conmigo más tiempo?" "¿Estará arrepintiéndose de seguir adelante?" "¿Se pensará que estado con otra?"

-¿Has ido a ver a alguien?

-¡No!- Ranma se sobresaltó, le había leído los pensamientos o qué. Luego lo pensó mejor.- Bueno sí...

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡No-no es lo que piensas!

-¡Entonces, ¿qué es?!

-Fui a ver a Ukyo y Shampu.

-¡Lo admites!

-¡Fui a hablar con ellas para pedirles que nos dejen en paz, que vamos a casarnos se pongan como se pongan!

-Oh- Akane se calmó instantáneamente.- Y ¿cómo se lo han tomado?

-Pues mal. Aunque he conseguido que me prometan que no nos perseguirán más, pero no sé si fiarme. Pero más no puedo hacer, yo ya se lo he dejado bien claro.

-Oh, Ranma, eso ha sido muy considerado de tu parte- aquel tono casi sonó dulce en los oídos del muchacho.

-Tenía que hacerlo.

-Es-escucha. Yo también hablé con Kuno. Parece que va a intentar olvidarse del asunto. Con suerte dejará de buscar también a la chica de la trenza.

-Espero que sí- dijo él con un suspiro. Habían estado otra vez muy cerca de enzarzarse en otra discusión y no habría podido dejarle claro lo de las otras "novias".- Entonces... parece que esta vez sí va en serio. No me hago a la idea.

-Va a ser un gran cambio. Nos mudaremos e iremos a la universidad que es otro mundo distinto al que conocemos.

-Suena bien lo de alejarse de esta jaula de locos.

-Sí...- se sonrió.

-¿Me ayudarás con los estudios?

-Sí-, se sonrió aún más.

-¿Tienes miedo?

-Un poco...- su sonrisa dio paso a la incertidumbre.

-¿Me dejarás que te proteja cuando lo crea necesario?

-Sí...- dijo en una voz apenas audible. Se miraron ruborizados.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo?

-No estoy segura de nada.

-Yo tampoco. Pero es cierto lo que dije. Ahora mismo no hay nadie con quien creo que pueda compartir mi vida más que contigo-. Dijo todo esto despacio, como si estuviera pensando y hablando al mismo tiempo.- Al menos quiero intentarlo- añadió en un susurro.

Es todo cuanto Akane necesitaba escuchar de sus labios. Con ojos brillantes se llevó una mano a la boca haciendo esfuerzos por no soltar una lágrima, dibujó una sonrisa radiante y dijo:

-Yo también.


	4. Bed Issues

Hola, como podéis ver, he subido el rating a T. Supongo que a algunos les parecerá que ya era hora y que a otros les decepcionará. Siento haber tardado tanto en subir este capítulo, pero me ha salido más largo de lo que pensaba y he tenido que reescribir algunos fragmentos.

De nuevo, estoy enormemente agradecida a todos los que han dejado sus comentarios, gracias de verdad.

Por cierto, he dejado el título en inglés porque me suena mucho mejor que en español, que sería algo así como "asuntos de cama".

_Escena IV  
Bed Issues_

Ranma y Akane desayunaban en su pequeño apartamento. Era sábado por la mañana, todo estaba tranquilo y la televisión sonaba en un segundo plano, ignorada por los dos hasta que se oyó a una voz femenina anunciar:

"...ta y ocho por ciento de las parejas jóvenes casadas sólo hace el amor una vez a la semana. Esta noche ponemos la libido del país bajo el microscopio".

Ranma se atragantó y todo el té que estaba bebiendo en ese momento salió a presión como una fuente, rociando todo cuanto tenía por delante. Aquello habría sido muy gracioso de no ser porque Akane se encontraba sentada justo en frente de él. Cuando Ranma se recuperó del acceso de tos se dio cuenta de que una Akane con en pelo y la blusa goteando líquido tibio y parduzco lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos. Se quedó paralizado, ahora sí que la había hecho buena.

-Oh, perdona, lo siento, Akane, yo... no sé qué me ha pasado-. Intentó alcanzarle una servilleta y ayudarla a secarse pero se quedó con ella en la mano sin saber muy bien si atreverse a acercarse o no.

-Ranma, ¿se puede saber de qué vas?

-Perdona-. No se le ocurría nada más que decir.

-Ahora tendré que volver a cambiarme de ropa y seguramente lavarme el pelo, ¡y ya vamos retrasados!

-Akane, tranquilízate, estamos de vacaciones, te acuerdas de lo que son, ¿verdad?

-¡Tú cállate y ve recogiendo mientras me cambio!-, lo fulminó con la mirada,- ¡quería haber salido hace una hora!

Al muchacho no se le ocurrió rechistar y se puso a recoger diligentemente. Iban a pasar una semana de sus vacaciones de verano en el dojo Tendo. Akane tenía muchas ganas de ver a su familia, ya que hacía un mes que no habían podido ir a visitarlos un fin de semana debido a todo lo que habían tenido que estudiar para los exámenes. Ranma también echaba de menos a sus padres, sobre todo a su madre, aunque eso no iba a admitirlo.

El trayecto en tren fue bastante tranquilo, apenas cruzaron palabra. Akane había escogido un asiento de ventana y Ranma se sentó a su lado. Como llevaban poco equipaje mantuvieron sus maletas junto a ellos. Ofrecían la típica imagen de dos estudiantes volviendo a casa por las vacaciones, con el petate lleno de ropa sucia para que la lavara mamá. Akane se preguntó qué pensarían los otros pasajeros de ellos. ¿Los verían como una pareja? Miró a Ranma, ¿en qué estaría pensando?

-¿Qué?- dijo él cuando se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando.

-Nada-, respondió ella con una sonrisa.

El muchacho le dirigió una mirada desconfiada, luego se arrellanó en su asiento y se preparó para un largo viaje en el que, por lo visto, tendría que aguantar las enigmáticas sonrisitas de Akane.

·

Llegaron a Nerima a media tarde. Decidieron ir caminando desde la estación hasta el dojo. Se sentían un poco extraños haciendo ese camino cargados con una maleta y no con su cartera de la escuela de vuelta a casa, como había sido su costumbre durante los dos últimos años. Akane casi esperaba que de un momento a otro Ranma saltara encima de la valla del canal, que la señora de la esquina los sorprendiera con su inoportuno cubo de agua o que Shampu aterrizara con su bicicleta voladora sobre el duro cráneo del muchacho. Pero nada de eso sucedió, como si aquellas familiares calles les quisieran recordar que las cosas habían cambiado.

La primera persona conocida a la que saludaron fue el doctor Tofu al pasar por delante de su clínica. Sólo se detuvieron unos minutos a hablar con él y, tras asegurarle que todo iba bien y que habían conseguido sobrevivir a los primeros meses sin romperse nada, continuaron la marcha. Antes de darse cuenta se encontraban ante la fachada de la casa, y como no habían avisado a qué hora llegarían, fue una sorpresa para todos cuando aparecieron sin más por la puerta principal. Nodoka Saotome también estaba allí. Corrió más que nadie a echarle los brazos al cuello a su hijo.

·

Una de las cosas que más habían echado de menos eran las fabulosas cenas de Kasumi, ni siquiera Akane tuvo reparos en admitirlo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no comían comida casera tan buena. Por regla general, Akane nunca cocinaba las comidas ni las cenas, tan sólo preparaba los desayunos, y porque todo cuanto tenía que hacer era abrir los botes de mermelada. Había aprendido a no quemar las tostadas e incluso estaba bastante orgullosa de sus tés verde e inglés.

Pero para su mortificación, Ranma resultó ser mucho mejor para las tareas de la casa que ella y eso incluía cocinar. Casi todos los fines de semana él preparaba algunas recetas sencillas que había aprendido de su madre y de un libro de cocina que Kasumi le había regalado a Akane. Pero desde luego, ninguno de los dos se acercaba ni de lejos al nivel de la hermana mayor.

Ranma llevaba más de media hora dando vueltas en la cama sin dejar dormir a Akane. Ella sabía que era por causa del aire tórrido y húmedo de aquella noche, que tampoco a ella le permitía conciliar el sueño. También se había fijado en que, a pesar del calor, se había acostado con una camiseta de manga corta. Él era mucho más caluroso que ella, y en aquella cama más estrecha, arrinconada junto a la pared, por la que no pasaba brisa alguna, debía de estar pasándolo muy mal. Pero ¿cómo podía hacerle saber que en realidad no le importaba que se pusiera más fresco? ¿Qué iba a decir: "Ranma, hace mucho calor, quítate la camiseta"? Se sonrojó sólo de pensarlo. Eso era como decirle "Ranma, anda, desnúdate". Pensó en otras frases similares. "Ranma, ¿quieres quitarte la camiseta?" "Quítate la camiseta, no te cortes".

-Ranma, hace mucho calor, puedes quitarte la camiseta si quieres, -sí, eso sonaba bastante inocente. Y añadió: -Así dejarás de moverte y podré dormir.  
-Ah, menos mal, gracias, me estoy asando -dijo él, tan aliviado que no reparó en la ironía del último comentario.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Akane distinguió una silueta que en la penumbra se desprendía de algo que bien podría ser un trapo mojado y lo lanzaba al suelo, luego, el impacto del cuerpo del chico al desplomarse de nuevo contra la cama sacudió el colchón y unos segundos después todo se quedó inmóvil otra vez. Los sonidos familiares de la noche en Nerima fueron llenando la habitación.

-No es justo -dijo la vocecilla adormilada de Akane. -Ojalá yo pudiera hacer lo mismo.  
-Ni se te ocurra- le contestó Ranma también medio dormido ya.  
-Imbécil- dijo ella mientras le soltaba un manotazo, más juguetón que otra cosa.

·

A la mañana siguiente la temperatura había descendido considerablemente. Cuando Akane despertó, muy temprano, encontró a Ranma acurrucado junto a ella, durmiendo como un niño. La muchacha se enterneció y alargó el brazo para alcanzar la sábana. Cubrió a Ranma con ella y se quedó mirando un momento el gesto de su rostro. También se permitió observar sin prisas sus hombros y su cuello, y saboreó la sensación de sentir su piel desnuda tan cerca y el agradable calor que desprendía.

Poco después despertó él y Akane le dio los buenos días con una sonrisa cargada de humor.

-¿De qué te ríes? -parecía haber tenido un mal despertar.

-De nada, es que me he acordado de nuestra noche de bodas.

-No recuerdo que tuviera nada de divertido. -Ranma se sonrojó levemente y se extrañó de que Akane la llamara con tanta ligereza su "noche de bodas".

-Sí, en realidad lo gracioso no fue por la noche sino a la mañana siguiente- y volvió a reír.

-A mí no me hizo ninguna gracia ¡Cómo se nota que no fue a ti a quien echaron de la cama a patadas!

-Vamos, Ranma, no fue para tanto. Además tú te lo buscaste por echarte así encima mío.

-¡No me eché encima tuyo! -aquello fue el colmo- ¡Y estaba dormido! ¡No me acercaría a ti estando consciente ni aunque me pagaras por ello! -No supo qué lo hizo decir aquello, pero se dio cuenta en seguida de lo grosero que había sonado y se arrepintió de haber hablado así en cuanto las palabras abandonaron su boca.

Akane se dio inmediatamente la vuelta colocándose de espaldas a él. Cómo había podido. Ella ya sabía lo que él sentía, pero no había necesidad de hacerle daño de esa manera.

Ranma percibió su tristeza aunque lo único que podía ver de ella eran su pelo y sus hombros y se sintió cada vez peor. No sabía cómo iba a enmendar aquel error, sólo se le ocurría decir:

-Perdón.- Aunque dudó que aquello fuera suficiente.- Lo siento, no quería decir eso, de verdad.

Ella no dio señal de haberle oído, tal vez estaba más enfadada de lo que él creía. Ranma se incorporó sobre un codo y le puso una mano sobre el brazo para llamar su atención de la forma más delicada que pudo.

-Akane, lo siento,- repitió.

Esta vez sí reaccionó. La muchacha giró primero la cabeza para mirarle. -¿De verdad? -él asintió. -¿Lo retiras? -él asintió otra vez. -Dí que has sido un tonto por decir eso.

-He sido un tonto por decir eso- el muchacho dudó un instante antes de concederle la oportunidad de una pequeña humillación.

-Dí que no deberías haberme hablado así porque no me lo merezco.

-No debería haberte hablado así porque no te lo mereces. -Akane no podía imaginarse lo sincero que estaba siendo.

-Dí que no es cierto, y que en realidad no soy tan fea.

Akane se giró algo más, esperando. Ambos se miraron a los ojos. Ranma pensaba frenéticamente, tratando de decidir si rendirse al juego o dejar tomar de nuevo las riendas a su orgullo. Sin embargo, el ver a Akane allí tendida junto a él, vestida con aquella camiseta de tirantes casi inexistentes, respirando a través de aquella boca perfecta, mirándolo fijamente con aquellos hermosos ojos con las pestañas más largas que había visto nunca, minaba su determinación de una forma alarmante.

-Uhm... ¿cuál era la pregunta?- dijo con la boca seca.

-Está bien, Ranma, no hace falta que digas nada. -Muy a pesar suyo, la chica no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. -Por ahora me conformo con que te hayas disculpado sinceramente.- Y como para confirmar que lo había perdonado se inclinó hacia él para apoyarse en su pecho. El chico, comprendiendo su movimiento, se recostó de nuevo y dejó que ella descansara sobre él, respirando tranquila.- La próxima vez hazme el favor de pensar antes de decir algo tan horrible.

-Es que discutir contigo me ofusca y no me deja pensar.

-Digamos que simplemente te cuesta pensar en general.

-Sigue por ahí y vas a ser tú la que tendrá que pedirme disculpas a mí.

-En tus sueños, Saotome.

-En los tuyos, Saotome.

-No me llames así.

-Es tu apellido ahora.

-No lo es.

-Sí lo es.

-No.

-Sí.

Por toda respuesta, Akane alargó una mano para ponérsela encima de la boca a Ranma y hacerlo callar. Él sólo ahogó una carcajada.

Durante el desayuno a la mañana siguiente, ninguno de los dos se apercibió de la actitud alerta de sus padres. Observaban analizando cada movimiento, cada intercambio de gestos, en busca de alguna muestra de acercamiento entre la joven pareja. En un determinado momento la madre de Ranma casi pareció a punto de sugerirle a Akane que le diera a él a probar uno de los platos directamente con sus palillos. La situación daba la impresión de haberse relajado un poco, pero eso era así sólo en parte.

Ranma estaba ansioso por entrenar en el dojo de la familia. Después de tanto tiempo se sentía muy cómodo allí, conocía de memoria cada palmo de la estancia. Sin embargo, su padre lo interceptó cuando se dirigía hacia allí, mientras hacía estiramientos junto a la charca de las carpas. Se empeñó en luchar con él, aduciendo que tenía que comprobar los avances de su técnica, para asegurarse que estaba aprovechando sus estudios. Ranma no se mordió la lengua y le explicó que no pensaba que los estudios le estuvieran reportando ningún beneficio a su técnica, y que el club de artes marciales era lo único que merecía la pena de toda la universidad. Eso y el haber conseguido que lo dejaran en paz y no tener que batallar cada día por la comida. Pero lo que no mencionó fue lo mucho que empezaba a echar de menos un rival digno de su nivel, y que a veces se aburría de los combates con sus compañeros, que le parecían transcurrir a cámara lenta. Por eso estaba disfrutando secretamente de entrenar a Akane, ella era mucho mejor que el resto de los miembros del club y, aunque él podía ganarle fácilmente, era sin duda la que ofrecía una resistencia más estimulante.

-Ranma, cariño -su madre apareció por la puerta del jardín trasero. -Debes tener paciencia. Ya verás como a la larga estudiar fue una buena idea.

-Buenos días, mamá.

-Buenos días. Ven aquí -le hizo un gesto para que se acercara y lo besó en la mejilla-. Dime, ¿y qué tal vuestra convivencia conyugal? Me da la impresión de que Akane y tú os lleváis mejor.

Eso era algo que no pensaba reconocer.

-Ah, ¿sí?

-Pues sí. Y eso es bueno. Un tiempo solos era todo lo que necesitabais.

-No estoy muy seguro -dijo con una mueca.

-Para eso también debéis tener paciencia, dale tiempo.

Ranma la miró un momento a los ojos, deseando de verdad entender lo que trataba de decirle, pero no estaba muy convencido de que el tiempo fuera a cambiar mucho las cosas entre Akane y él.

-Bueno, voy al dojo.

-Yo también -en ese momento Akane salía de la casa, vestida con su dogi amarillo. Su padre iba detrás.

-Saotome, dejemos a los chicos solos, ¿qué tal una partida de go?

-Excelente idea, Tendo.

-¿A alguien le apetece una limonada fresca? -Kasumi portaba una bandeja con varios vasos y una jarra de limonada, seguramente recién hecha.

La señora Saotome tomó asiento a su lado y la ayudó a servir un par de vasos. Ranma y Akane declinaron la oferta, ya que ambos estaban impacientes por comenzar su entrenamiento del día. Pero cuando iban a dirigirse hacia el dojo, una mancha de color violeta saltó desde lo alto del vallado y aterrizó en el jardín, justo en frente de Ranma.

-¡Nihao!

-¡Shampu!

-Yo enterarme que Ranma llegar de regreso. Venimos saludar.

-Buenos días. -Su bisabuela Cologne la acompañaba. Saludó educadamente a toda la familia con una respetuosa reverencia. A Ranma aquello no le gustó.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? -el muchacho, por su parte, no se sintió inclinado a devolverles la cortesía.

-Muéstrame más respeto jovencito. Quiero comprobar una cosa.

Ranma y Akane adoptaron instintivamente una postura de combate e hicieron bien, pues la anciana se lanzó hacia el muchacho y lo atacó. Al mismo tiempo, Shampu se abalanzó sobre Akane y las dos chicas se pusieron a pelear también. Todos los miraban boquiabiertos, tan sólo un minuto antes se encontraban charlando tranquilamente y ahora Ranma y Akane luchaban contra dos de las guerreras más poderosas de toda China y Japón.

Cuando al fin alguien fue capaz de decir algo, fue Nodoka quien alzó la voz por encima del revuelo.

-¡Basta! ¡Qué significa esto!

-¡Que pares, vieja! -Respaldado por las palabras de su madre, Ranma intentó detener la pelea. Cologne hizo un alto, pero Shampu se estaba ensañando con Akane. Ranma tuvo que interponerse entre ellas y enfrentarse a la joven amazona para que dejara en paz a la otra chica.

-Veo que no has mejorado tanto como me esperaba, -sentenció la anciana.

-Y eso qué más os da. Shampu, me hiciste una promesa. Prometiste que nos dejarías en paz una vez casados, ¿a qué viene esto?

Por toda respuesta, la chica dirigió una mirada a su bisabuela y luego se volvió a mirar a Ranma.

-Prometí cuando consumar unión. Si Ranma no elige otra mujer, aún puede ser marido.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -el chico estaba bastante perplejo. Al igual que Akane, y más cuando Cologne se le acercó hasta casi tocar su nariz con la de ella, escudriñando su rostro en busca de algo que, al parecer, sólo ella veía. La estudió de arriba a abajo y luego volvió a centrar la atención en su cara.

-Ranma, -exclamó en un tono demandante -cómo puedes reírte así de mi nietecita.

-¿Cómo?

-Le dices que la abandonas por otra ¿y después resulta que es una farsa?

-Perdone pero no... -Akane cada vez tenía más la impresión de haberse perdido algo.

-¿Te casas con Akane pero no te comportas como su marido?

-Bueno yo...

-¿A qué se refiere, señora? -intervino Nodoka.

-Quiero decir que este matrimonio aún no se ha consumado, y por tanto, Shampu tiene derecho a reclamar a Ranma para ella.

Los rostros de los dos jóvenes enrojecieron como dos tomates maduros. Los padres se quedaron cuando menos sorprendidos, se escuchó el famoso gritito de Kasumi "Oh, Dios mío", y Nabiki, que salía en ese momento, se detuvo ante la escena y se sentó para servirse un vaso de limonada con toda tranquilidad mientras observaba como quien mira un culebrón en la tele.

-Vaya, -dijo- ¿quieres decir que todavía no le has puesto una mano encima, Ranma?

Abochornado a más no poder y sudando gruesas gotas, Ranma tartamudeó incoherencias mientras una Akane petrificada intentaba distinguir si se encontraba en medio de una pesadilla o si aquello era la cruda realidad.

-Qué puritano. Pero si ya lleváis más de tres meses casados.

-¡Nabiki! ¡Esto no es asunto tuyo, no sé porqué estamos hablando de eso aquí!

-Sólo me preocupo por ti, hermanita. Ranma, ¿acaso tienes algún problema de salud?

-¡Estoy perfectamente, gracias! ¡Y dejemos el tema!

-Pero Akane es tu mujer y debes corresponder como un buen marido.

-Mira quien habla, viejo. ¡No me vengas con lecciones sobre cómo ser un buen marido!

-Está claro que algo no va bien en este matrimonio, si después de tanto tiempo ni siquiera te has acercado a tu esposa, -prosiguió Cologne.

-Claro que no me he acercado, quién querría tocar a una marimacho pecho plano como ella.

-Shampu mucho más atractiva, provocar a Ranma mejor que chica violenta. -Shampu aprovechó para arrojarse sin miramientos en los brazos del chico.

-¡Ya está bien! -Akane se había ido encendiendo poco a poco y finalmente explotó.- Tú, suelta ahora mismo a Ranma, es MI marido. Y tú, -señaló a Ranma, que la miraba boquiabierto- ¡explícame cómo estás otra vez abrazando a otra cuando no llevamos en casa ni un día! ¡Pervertido! -y con un golpe final los envió a los dos volando por encima del tejado.

Encolerizada, la joven les gritó a todos que la dejaran en paz y se metió en la casa para encerrarse en su cuarto. Estuvo maldiciendo y dando vueltas como un tigre enjaulado durante un largo rato, y después, más calmada, se echó sobre la cama.

Aquel comentario de Ranma le había dolido más de lo normal. También el ver a Shampu saltar a los brazos de Ranma. Eso en especial la había enfurecido muchísimo, y la cabreaba aún más porque debería estar acostumbrada y sin embargo le molestaba cada vez más. Había otra cosa que también la fastidiaba. La falta de seguridad de Ranma. Si él le hubiera dejado bien claro que no quería que lo acosara más, Shampu y su bisabuela no insistirían. Pero Ranma siempre les daba explicaciones confusas y nunca rechazaba a sus otras pretendientes con suficiente convicción.

Le echaba la culpa a él y ni siquiera le abrió cuando quiso entrar a la habitación a coger ropa limpia.

Akane no bajó hasta la hora de la comida. Estaba llegando al salón cuando escuchó a Ranma discutir con sus padres.

-Déjalo ya, mamá. En realidad no es algo de lo que quiera estar hablando con mis padres. Es privado, de Akane y mío.

-En eso tiene razón, -dijo Akane al entrar en la sala.

-Akane, Ranma. No entendéis la gravedad de todo esto. Además de la insistencia de Shampu en ser tu esposa, la unidad de las escuelas y su futuro está en juego. No descansaré tranquila hasta que la supervivencia de nuestra técnica de artes marciales esté asegurada con un heredero, y eso no será posible hasta que nos deis un nieto.

-¡¿Cómo?!

-¡Ah, no! ¡Eso sí que no!

-Aún somos muy jóvenes.

-Estamos estudiando, no pensaréis que vamos a criar a un hijo tan pronto.

-Ya podéis estar quitandooslo de la cabeza.

-Sólo nos faltaba eso.

-Accedimos a casarnos pero esto ya es demasiado.

Soun y Genma se abrazaron sollozando desconsoladamente, pero esto no ablandó a ninguno de sus hijos, que mantuvieron una actitud fría durante toda la comida y después se retiraron cada uno por su cuenta casi sin hablarles.

Por la tarde, Ranma se encontraba por fin en el dojo de los Tendo. La estructura de madera se sostenía sorprendentemente en pie, a pesar de las decenas de ataques a los que se había visto sometida. Y en el centro se situaba el pequeño altarcillo junto a la inscripción familiar. Alguien había colocado un jarrón con dos flores. Durante un momento, Ranma pensó en la madre de Akane. ¿Cómo sería ella? Según había oído era una mujer muy dulce, se imaginó a una versión más mayor de Kasumi. Sin embargo, también debía de parecerse en algo a Akane. ¿Habría sido ella tan terca e insistente como su marido con respecto a casar a su hija y a querer nietos?

De repente se figuró una pequeña criaturita correteando por el suelo a su alrededor, intentando imitar sus movimientos de artes marciales. Un hijo suyo sería fuerte y hábil, un niño valiente y atrevido o una niña tan bonita como su madre. No se dio cuenta de que una tierna sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

-¿A quién le sonríes, a Shampu? -dijo Akane desde la puerta, era obvio que aún estaba resentida por lo de antes.

Ranma se sobresaltó. La niñita de su imaginación se volvió contra él y le dio un mordisco en la pantorrilla.

-Imbécil. No tienes ni idea.

-Parecías encantado de que te abrazara.

-¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Sabes que hablé con ella! ¡Sabes que la obligué a prometer que nos dejaría en paz!

-Al parecer no fuiste lo suficientemente convincente.

-¡Venga ya! Sabes que hice todo lo que pude. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

Akane caminó con pasos lentos, trazando un amplio círculo alrededor de Ranma, buscando un punto débil por el que atacar.

-No entiendes nada, -susurró.

-¿Estás celosa otra vez?

Akane se adelantó hacia Ranma y lanzó una patada al aire que le pasó muy cerca, pero él la esquivó con una facilidad insultante. Ella siguió escudriñándolo sin dejar de avanzar lentamente en círculos mientras él mantenía una postura de alerta impecable. Las intenciones de la chica estaban muy claras. Quería luchar con él y Ranma no iba a decepcionarla en ese aspecto. Reanudarían sus sesiones de entrenamiento.

-Te has adelantado demasiado pronto y por eso he podido prever tu movimiento. Eso es un fallo de principiante.

-Me han puesto furiosa y no me concentro.

-Aprovecha tu rabia en vez de dejar que te domine.

-¿Se creen con derecho a meterse en nuestra vida privada? -Esta vez su avance fue más decidido y cuando lanzó el golpe Ranma tuvo que ser más rápido para interceptarlo. -Lo que hagamos o dejemos de hacer es sólo cosa nuestra.

-Eso es, usa toda esa energía.

-Somos demasiado jóvenes para ser padres. Sería muy difícil seguir estudiando si tuviéramos que ocuparnos también de un bebé.

Ranma le dio la razón. Akane continuó dirigiendo ataques contra él, cada vez más acertados. Estaba recuperando el control sobre su fuerza y Ranma empezó a contraatacar. Unos minutos después estaban enzarzados en combate a medio camino entre una lección de artes marciales y un juego, en el que Ranma no paraba de provocar a Akane y ella le respondía a su vez con sus mejores defensas, y sus mejores ataques cuando tenía oportunidad. El ejercicio les servía para descargar la tensión y la frustración que habían acumulado durante todo el día.

-¡Vamos, tienes que ser más rápida! -la instigaba él, al tiempo que aprovechaba para burlarse de su lentitud tirándole del pelo, del dogi, o incluso haciéndole cosquillas.

-¡Para ya!

-Oh, ¿crees que si te atacan se van a detener porque les digas que paren? -y le dio un nuevo tirón de la ropa que sacó del cinturón uno de los lados de la chaqueta.

-Enséñame una técnica, no juegues conmigo.

-¿Quieres pelear en serio?

-Sí -respondió exasperada, -deja de tratarme como a una niña, soy tan luchadora como tú.

-Asegúrate de que hablas en serio porque no creo que aguantaras contra mí ni dos minutos.

-Deja de hablar y pruébame -le retó la chica.

Ranma estaba disfrutando y se le notaba. Akane en cambio no se encontraba tan cómoda con el jueguecito. Ranma aumentó el ritmo de sus ataques, a los que Akane respondía como podía. Diez minutos más tarde ambos jadeaban como si acabaran de correr una maratón. En un momento dado, él estuvo a punto de tumbarla por cuarta vez, pero ella, para esquivarlo, giró al tiempo que él la agarraba de una manga para detenerla.

Como resultado, el dogi de Akane se quedó colgando a medias con un brazo dentro de la manga y otro fuera. Ella se había soltado, de modo que Ranma, aprovechando la inercia del movimiento, la asió por las muñecas y la sujetó contra la pared, con los brazos inmovilizados a ambos lados de la cabeza. Su melena corta estaba toda revuelta, algunos mechones humedecidos por el sudor. Su expresión de sorpresa era absolutamente deliciosa, con las mejillas encendidas y los labios rojos. Ranma pudo distinguir el sujetador color rosa con puntilla a través del fino material de la camiseta interior blanca, y le extrañó que nunca antes hubiera atraído su atención como ahora.

Akane no podía entender porqué repentinamente él la miraba con esa intensidad, y aunque siempre estaban riñendo, nunca se había mostrado tan agresivo con ella, parecía a punto de perder el control.

-Ranma -dijo la chica con un hilo de voz.

Él dirigió los ojos a su boca. Pareció acercarse muy lentamente, pero entonces volvió a mirarla a los ojos, con una expresión extraña como sorprendido él mismo de encontrarse allí, y se separó un paso. Luego se giró bruscamente dándole la espalda, y para el asombro de Akane, se disculpó.

-Lo siento, no sé qué me ha pasado.

A ella no le parecía que tuviera que pedir perdón y negó con la cabeza, pero se dio cuenta de que él no podía verla.

-No tienes que disculparte, estábamos luchando.

El muchacho se alejó un par de pasos y respiró hondo. Ladeando un poco la cabeza dijo:

-Has estado bien, te has esforzado mucho.

-Gracias...

Tras unos instantes en silencio, estuvo claro que la lección había terminado, pero Akane no se movió. Se quedó allí en medio del dojo, contemplando las anchas espaldas de Ranma.

-Ve tú primera, ahora iré yo. Voy a quedarme un poco más.

-Pero me gustaría seguir entrenando otro rato, es pronto.

-Ahora no. No me esperes.

-Está bien, -aceptó ella, no muy convencida, ante la testarudez del chico.

Se enjugó el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano y se encaminó a la salida, mientras él se sentaba en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y la observaba de soslayo. Luego miró hacia abajo y suspiró, confundido por lo que acababa de suceder, y no volvió a entrar en la casa hasta bastante rato después.

Akane se acostó pronto, deseando que terminara aquel extraño día. Estaba cansada pero no lograba dormirse. Cerraba los ojos y procuraba no pensar en nada, pero imágenes de todo lo ocurrido durante el día se mezclaban en su cabeza como en un torbellino.

Cuando llegó Ranma había pasado el tiempo más que suficiente para que se hubiera dormido, sin embargo no lo había conseguido. A oscuras y en silencio, pues él sí la creía dormida, se acercó a la cama. Akane notó el colchón ceder bajo el peso de su cuerpo y permaneció sin moverse de cara hacia la pared. Esperaba sentir el brazo de Ranma rodeando su cintura como todas las noches, pero sólo percibió el aroma de gel de baño. Después lo oyó cambiar de posición y pensó que ahora sí lo notaría acercarse a ella. Pero como no ocurrió nada, miró para ver qué hacía y se encontró con que se había girado y le daba la espalda. Extrañada, lo último que le oyó antes de dormirse fue mascullar un maldición en voz baja.


	5. En la Playa

Es muy halagador ver con qué rapidez recibo siempre vuestros comentarios. Muchísimas gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo y especialmente a los que llevan aguantándome desde el principio de esta historia. Besos.

_Escena V  
En la playa_

Era la última semana de las vacaciones de verano. Los amigos de Akane y Ranma les habían convencido para pasar unos días en la playa antes de volver a la rutina diaria de las clases.

A Ranma no le hacía gracia la idea de estar tan cerca del agua. Pero le aseguraron que el baño no iba a ser la actividad más importante de esos días. Jugarían al voley-playa, tomarían el sol y descansarían. Lo cierto era que, a menos que otros lo mojaran (cosa que por supuesto podía suceder), podría disfrutar de unos días de playa sin pasar por el agua.

Akane estaba igualmente preocupada por Ranma y su maldición, siempre había tenido que ir a la playa en forma de chica y ya iba siendo hora de que pudiera divertirse con sus amigos en su forma original, como cualquier chico.

Una de las chicas del pequeño círculo de amigas de Akane había ofrecido la casa que sus padres tenían en la costa, muy cerca de una zona de playa bastante conocida. Era una casa grande, de dos plantas y una buhardilla. A todos les sorprendió al llegar, puesto que nunca habrían sospechado que su amiga, que siempre vestía de forma modesta, procediera de una familia adinerada.

Cuando llegaron dejaron todo el equipaje en el hall de entrada y se dirigieron a la cocina para tomar algo fresco antes de hacer nada más.

-Veamos: hay limonada, naranjada, cola, zumo de piña, de melocotón y por supuesto, agua fría. Ah, y cerveza.

-No podemos tomar cerveza, somos menores.

Todos se quedaron mirando a la chica bajita de pelo corto que había hablado.

-Chica, qué mojigata. Ni que fuera a venir la policía por aquí. ¿Tú vas a decírselo a alguien?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Pues ya está.

-Además, mi novio tiene 20 años, él sí puede, ¿verdad, churri?

El chico en cuestión sonrió de medio lado a su novia y agarró una cerveza helada de la encimera de la cocina. Dos de los chicos que los acompañaban era los novios de otras dos de las amigas de Akane.

-Bueno, como veis, ésta es la cocina, no os cortéis si queréis algo de la nevera, -ofreció la dueña de la casa. Luego fue mostrándoles las diferentes estancias y terrazas.

-Aquí tenéis otro baño y por ahí se sale al balcón que se une con el del salón de baile.

-¿También hay un salón de baile?

-Sí, para las fiestas de mis padres. Pero a mí me gusta más la biblioteca. En el piso de arriba están los dormitorios. Coged vuestros equipajes.

-¿Cómo vamos a dormir? Con lo grande que es esta casa no me extrañaría que hubiera un dormitorio para cada uno.

-Me temo que no, -respondió ella con una amable sonrisa. -Tendremos que compartirlos.

-Oh, mi novio y yo compartiremos uno, ¿verdad, churri? -se adelantó la chica de antes, que no era muy discreta.

-Pues entonces el mío y yo también.

-¡¿Qué?! Si se enteran tus padres te mandarán derechita a casa.

-Pero no se enterará nadie si no se lo decimos, ¿verdad?

-Además, si Akane y Ranma van a dormir juntos, nosotros también queremos compartir un dormitorio.

-¿Y quién ha dicho que vayamos a dormir juntos? -saltó en seguida Akane.

-Oh, vamos, no os hagáis los estrechos. Ojalá yo pudiera dormir todas las noches con mi novio, ¿verdad que sí, cariño?

-A mí me da igual. -Ranma sólo conocía a uno de los otros chicos y tampoco habían hablado tanto, aunque se llevaban bien.

-¿Es que no queréis estar juntos?

Ranma y Akane se miraron. No hace mucho habrían bufado y gritado y montado una escena para dormir en habitaciones separadas. No obstante, ahora se habían acostumbrado a compartir el apartamento, el dormitorio e incluso su espacio vital y la perspectiva de separarse se les antojó rara. Ninguno decía nada pero ambos intentaban descubrir qué pensaba el otro. Finalmente, Akane abrió la boca, pero Ranma nunca supo lo que iba a decir porque la dueña de la casa habló de nuevo.

-Bien, entonces, Akane y Ranma se quedan con una de las camas dobles y los demás podemos repartirnos el resto de dormitorios, que son de dos camas e individuales.

-¡Bien! Vamos, churri.

·

Esa tarde dieron un agradable paseo por la alameda de la playa y jugaron un poco en la arena, que al atardecer aún conservaba algo del calor del día. Cenaron ligero y estuvieron de charla en una de las terrazas de la casa, donde había colocados unos sillones de mimbre muy cómodos, hasta que empezó a abrírseles la boca de sueño y decidieron que era el momento de retirarse a dormir.

Ranma acababa de darse una ducha y entraba en la habitación con una toalla al cuello. Akane, apoyada en el alféizar de la ventana, contemplaba absorta el paisaje. El cuarto estaba a oscuras. Se acercó un poco más y vio que la luna se reflejaba en el rostro de la chica. De pronto, ella era lo único iluminado en la habitación. Parecía muy pálida, como una delicada muñeca de porcelana, la luz dibujaba extraños efectos en sus rasgos. Ranma notó que su respiración se había agitado. Se acercó a ella y se apoyó también en la ventana a su lado.

Ella no dio señales de haberse dado cuenta de que él estaba allí, pero respiró hondo y dijo:

-Qué bonita, ¿verdad?

Ranma no miraba la luna, observaba el perfil de la muchacha, sus pestañas y sus mejillas.

-Sí...

Ella seguía con la vista fija hacia el frente, sin moverse. La voz de Ranma había sonado tan cerca que parecía pegada a su oído. ¿La había estado mirando a ella mientras decía eso?, pensó, y se ruborizó complacida. Suavemente, Akane recostó la cabeza en el hombro de Ranma. Él le hizo una ligera caricia en el pelo con su mejilla antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía.

Permanecieron así unos minutos en cómodo silencio. Se oía a lo lejos un grillo y el relajante sonido del vaivén de las olas. Akane se incorporó, estirando despacio los brazos por encima de la cabeza para desperezarse, y se dirigió a Ranma:

-¿Vienes a la cama?

Él se giró lentamente, levantó una ceja y la miró sin creer lo que había oído. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de cómo sonaba eso, lo que parecía estar implicando?

-No me mires así, se te ha quedado cara de bobo, -se burló ella con una sonrisilla traviesa, mientras le palmeaba el brazo y arrugaba la nariz en un gesto de lo más cuco que nunca antes le había visto. ¿De dónde había sacado Akane esa actitud? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Acababa de coquetear con él? Ranma se quedó de piedra.

A la mañana siguiente bajaron a la playa, que estaba muy cerca de la casa. La ocupaba ya bastante gente, pero pudieron encontrar un hueco más o menos amplio lejos de la orilla. Las chicas extendieron esterillas y toallas en la arena y se tumbaron alrededor de una sombrilla que clavaron en la arena.

Como adolescentes que en el fondo seguían siendo, en cuanto las chicas se quitaron la ropa y quedaron en traje de baño, los chicos empezaron a babear. De modo que, tras un par de bromitas obscenas, las chicas los mandaron a jugar con una pelota mientras ellas se quedaban tomando el sol y charlando.

Hablaron de la universidad y de las vacaciones, de ropa y de peinados que pensaban hacerse, hablaron en fin de todas esas cosas de las que se supone que hablan la mujeres y, como no, hablaron de chicos.

-Akane, permíteme decirte que tu marido está buenísimo.

-¿Qué? -a Akane le sorprendió la franqueza de la otra chica.

-Sí que lo está, tiene un cuerpazo que tira de espaldas, pero claro, con todo ese ejercicio, y las artes marciales y todo eso, no me extraña -corroboró otra de las amigas, la que era menos discreta de todas.

-Sí, bueno... -masculló Akane cohibida.

-Cuando os veo me dais un poco de envidia. Jóvenes, guapos y casados.

-¿De qué hablas? Tú eres joven y guapa.

-Sí, pero no estoy casada, y ya me gustaría tener un marido como el tuyo para mí sola, con todo el derecho para hacer "cositas" sin que a mis padres les de un infarto.

Akane se puso muy roja y no acertaba a decir palabra.

-¿Porqué te quejas? Tu novio tampoco está mal.

-Por supuesto que no, pero me gustaría pasar más tiempo con él. Dormir juntos... -miró a sus amigas con una mirada pícara- ducharnos juntos...

Las chicas estallaron en carcajadas histéricas que llamaron la atención de los chicos. Ellos se acercaron para ver qué sucedía, pero enseguida comprendieron que sólo se trataba de otra conversación de mujeres y rápidamente volvieron a su juego.

-¿Os habéis duchado juntos, Akane?

-¡No!

-Oh, qué desperdicio. Mira esos brazos, qué músculos. Y con esa camiseta está muy sexy.

Akane no sabía muy bien qué pensar de que sus amigas estuvieran haciendo ese tipo de comentarios sobre su marido.

-Y tiene una boca muy sensual. Imaginaos esos brazos rodeándoos y esa boca... -dejo a propósito la frase sin terminar- ¡Qué envidia me das!

Las chicas volvieron a gritar y a reír.

Akane estaba bastante colorada, dirigió una mirada furtiva a Ranma y se sonrojó aún más.

-Ya os he dicho que es un matrimonio arreglado.

-¿Sí? Pues Ranma no te ha quitado el ojo de encima en todo el tiempo.

-¿Cómo? -ella volvió a mirar a Ranma y, efectivamente, él la estaba mirando. Apartó los ojos inmediatamente cuando se dio cuenta de que lo observaban. Akane enrojeció todavía un poco más. Se sentía abochornada pero complacida.

·

-¿De qué hablabais? -le preguntó Ranma más tarde mientras se dirigían de vuelta a la casa.

-¿Cuándo? -respondió ella.

-Antes, cuando no parabais de reíros.

No es que Ranma prefiriera haberse quedado con las chicas, es que aquellos chicos no eran precisamente amigos suyos, y había estado muy distraído todo el tiempo cada vez que había oído el revuelo de ellas.

-Ah, pues de varias cosas.

-A veces nos ojeabais, seguro que nos estabais criticando.

Akane, conociendo lo vanidoso que él era, tuvo una súbita inspiración.

-Hemos hablado de ti.

-¿De mí? -comentó él intentando fingir indiferencia y fallando estrepitosamente.

-Querían saber cómo llevábamos nuestra vida conyugal y qué tal marido eres.

-Ah, ¿y tú qué les has dicho?

-Que el nuestro es un matrimonio concertado y que eres un marido pésimo.

Ranma la miró y vio que estaba de broma.

-¿Qué? Tendrás queja. Soy un marido perfecto.

-Pero qué cara tienes. Otros maridos se portan mucho mejor con sus mujeres, son atentos y cariñosos, les regalan flores de vez en cuando y-no-pe-le-an.

-Yo sólo respondo cuando me-pro-vo-can -replicó él imitándola. -De todas formas no creo que ahora quieras que empiece a regalarte flores, sería muy extraño.

-No estaría mal alguna vez, para variar.

Dicho esto aceleró el paso y avanzó para unirse a sus amigas, que caminaban un poco más adelante, dejando a Ranma desorientado.

·

La casa se hallaba en una zona de la playa cerca de la cual había tres lugares en donde la gente, principalmente jóvenes, se reunía para salir y divertirse un rato. Uno era una cafetería en donde también se podían tomar helados. Otro se trataba más bien de un pequeño y modesto restaurante de comida tradicional. Y el tercero bien podría tratarse de la versión en pequeño de una discoteca de playa.

Esa noche se celebraba allí una fiesta para despedir las vacaciones. Ranma y Akane no estaban muy habituados a este tipo de lugares, pero tenían ganas de pasárselo bien y la música no estaba mal. En cuanto llegaron pidieron unas bebidas y Akane y las otras chicas en seguida se animaron a bailar. Se habían arreglado un poco y estaban muy guapas con sus ligeros vestidos veraniegos. Ellos sin embargo, se quedaron apoyados en la barra, paseando la mirada sin rumbo fijo y dando de vez en cuando un sorbo a sus vasos. Desde su posición podían observar cómo las chicas atraían con sus risas y su forma despreocupada de bailar, la atención de varios chicos.

Al principio, Ranma no le dio mucha importancia. La pista de baile estaba llena de gente y los focos de colores giraban como locos iluminando de forma intermitente. Entonces vio cómo un chico alto, que lucía un peinado a la última moda y una moderna camisa roja a medio abrochar, se acercaba a Akane.

-¡Hola! -dijo alzando un poco la voz para hacerse oír por encima de la música. -Bailas muy bien.

-Gracias -respondió Akane con cierta timidez ante el cumplido.

-¿Te gusta esta canción?

-Sí. -El tema en cuestión era de un conocidísimo grupo norteamericano.

-¿Has ido alguna vez a uno de sus conciertos? Yo podría conseguirte entradas -se acercó mucho y le habló directamente al oído, era obvio que estaba intentando ligar con ella.

-Ah ¿sí? -dijo de repente una potente voz detrás de la joven. Ella se dio la vuelta y se encontró a Ranma, que miraba al otro chico con una expresión intimidatoria.

-¡Ranma!

-¿Qué tal? -preguntó sin dejar de mirar de forma amenazadora. -¿Quién es tu amigo?

El otro se apartó inmediatamente. Ranma avanzó sacando pecho y levantando un poco la mandíbula.

-Eh... -al muchacho le costó reaccionar. -¿Y quién eres tú?

Desde atrás del poderoso brazo de Ranma, Akane levantó la mano con una leve sonrisa para que el chico pudiera ver el anillo que descansaba en su dedo anular. El otro se quedó boquiabierto.

-¿E-eres...?

-Sí, soy -respondió Ranma con fría calma.

El chico dio media vuelta y desapareció entre la multitud.

-Pobrecillo, le has asustado -dijo ella sonriendo aunque sintiendo un poco de pena por el muchacho.

-Se estaba metiendo donde no lo llamaban.

-Pero si no era más que un crío.

Ranma respondió con un gruñido y se dio media vuelta para volver por donde había venido.

-Está bien. Apártate a los moscones tú sola.

-Ranma. ¡Estás celoso!

-¡Ja! -exclamó él demasiado rápido. -¡Estás de coña! Celoso yo. Le he hecho un favor a ese niñato.

Pero Akane no se dejó engañar y lo siguió hasta la barra, sonriendo convencida de que tenía razón. Pidieron un par de bebidas y Ranma se limitó a atacar con avidez la suya, en silencio.

Había una pareja dándose el lote ruidosamente junto a Akane. Ella evitaba mirarles, un poco incómoda, rogando porque Ranma no se diera cuenta, pues eso haría la situación más embarazosa. Les dio la espalda pero ellos la empujaban, estrechando más el espacio que la separaba de Ranma, hasta que quedó junto a su pecho.

Akane alzó la cabeza hacia él y él miró a la pareja. Los observó durante un segundo, luego miró a Akane sin decir nada y por último se dedicó a su bebida.

Inclinó casi en una vertical su vaso de tubo, en el que ya no quedaban restos de refresco y en vez de cola sólo un hilo del agua derretida del hielo resbalaba por la superficie de vidrio hasta su boca abierta. Dejó entrar lentamente el frío líquido y sus labios hicieron contacto con los trozos de hielo. Su nuez se movió hacia arriba y hacia abajo indicando que tragaba el agua. Seguidamente su lengua se encontró con uno de los cubitos de hielo y lo lamió sutilmente, como queriendo coaccionarlo para que liberara unas pocas gotas más para él. Como lo consiguió, continuó intentándolo, esta segunda vez de forma más decidida. Le dio vueltas con la lengua y succionó una de las esquinas. Abrió de nuevo mucho la boca para encerrarlo entre sus dientes y arrancó un fragmento que inmediatamente masticó y tragó, haciendo oscilar otra vez su nuez en la garganta. El hielo bailó dentro del vaso contra su lengua, que ahora lo recorría explorando cada rincón, introduciéndose por una pequeña cavidad, chupando aquí y allá, jugueteando con él mientras éste iba reduciendo gradualmente su tamaño, derritiéndose a buen ritmo. Akane tragó saliva involuntariamente mientras lo observaba hipnotizada.

La escasa iluminación de la sala no permitía verlo pero sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un magenta brillante y sus labios entreabiertos se habían resecado. Por eso los humedeció mecánicamente con la punta de su lengua, aunque parecían haber decidido por cuenta propia que lo único que podría calmarles la sed sería disfrutar también del festín que Ranma devoraba con fruición justo delante de ella, a muy corta distancia. Por su parte, la boca del chico repetía su tortura sobre el cubito de hielo, tenía los ojos cerrados, deleitándose en su exploración, recreándose lentamente. Su lengua volvió a adueñarse del pedazo de hielo y lo sostuvo un momento inmóvil para luego trazar un círculo alrededor de la hendidura de antes. Akane dio un respingo. Sucedió con tal velocidad que Ranma no supo lo que había pasado hasta que abrió los ojos y los bajó para mirarla a ella. Le había quitado el vaso de la boca y lo sujetaba fuertemente en su mano mientras lo miraba con una expresión alterada que el muchacho no sabía definir, tenía la respiración agitada. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Por qué había tenido que interrumpirlo tan bruscamente de su distracción, con lo que se estaba divirtiendo?

-¿Quieres? -dijo haciendo un gesto hacia el vaso que ella le había arrebatado.

Durante los segundos que la chica tardó en reaccionar él le dedicó una mirada de incomprensión. Cuando ella asintió casi imperceptiblemente él agarró el vaso poniendo su mano sobre la de ella y lo volcó un poco hasta que alcanzó con los dedos el trozo de hielo que había quedado a medio comer, y le devolvió el recipiente a la muchacha. Ella se lo quedó mirando como si acabara de percatarse de lo que sujetaba en la mano. Contempló los otros dos cubitos que permanecían en el fondo sin saber muy bien qué hacer con ellos y, todavía colorada, utilizó el cilindro para refrescarse las sienes, pues le parecía que le ardían tanto como las mejillas, y agradeció la sensación de alivio que el frío del vidrio le produjo. No le importó la mirada de reproche de Ranma, al fin y al cabo, todo había sido culpa suya.

·

Esa noche, tumbada en la cama, Akane pensaba en la reacción de Ranma esa tarde, segura de que habían sido celos. Si bien no tanto celos románticos como instintivos, la parte de cromañón que todo hombre conserva. Después de todo, se supone que ella era responsabilidad suya. No es que ella necesitara de ningún hombre para protegerse, pero con Ranma se sentía segura y eso era innegable. Se acercó más a su espalda, ancha y fuerte. El brazo que lo rodeaba había quedado capturado debajo del de Ranma, y ahora descansaba en su barriga donde podía notar los duros músculos abdominales, y reconoció que no le desagradaba. Aproximó la cara hasta que su mejilla rozó la piel del muchacho y le llegó el calor que emanaba de él. Sus pechos aplastados contra el cuerpo de su marido le proporcionaron un sensual cosquilleo que nunca antes había experimentado y cerró los ojos para sentirlo más cerca. Aquellas sensaciones eran tan agradable que dejó escapar un largo suspiro de satisfacción junto a la nuca del chico, quien respondió emitiendo un ruidito en sueños.

La mañana siguiente todos bajaron a disfrutar de la playa. Escogieron un lugar lejos de la orilla. Era temprano y la arena y el agua aún no habían empezado a calentarse por el sol. Casi todos decidieron ir a nadar y a jugar en el agua, excepto Ranma, Akane y Yuka.

-¿Entonces éstos no saben que te transformas en chica? -quiso saber Yuka.

-No. Sólo algunos amigos de clase conocen el secreto.

-Pero en el instituto no lo ocultabas.

-En el instituto era muy descuidado. La Universidad es diferente, creo que me podría traer aún más problemas, prefiero que lo sepa el menor número de gente posible.

En cierto modo, Yuka lo entendió. Si ella se transformara en otra cosa al contacto con el agua fría, no querría ir pregonándolo a los cuatro vientos.

-Conocen a "Ranko" -continuó Ranma, -pero les hemos dicho que es mi prima.

-Coló sin problemas porque os parecéis mucho, -añadió Akane.

-¿Sí? Bueno, supongo que sí. Al principio pensé que mi forma de chica sería como la chica que se ahogó en el manantial, por lo del cambio de color del pelo y eso. Pero ahora pienso que en realidad soy como yo sería si hubiera nacido chica. -Pareció meditar algo y luego prosiguió. -Vaya, con razón tengo ese cuerpazo. Si como hombre estoy en forma, como mujer no podía ser menos.

-No puedo creerlo. ¿Cómo puede ser alguien tan vanidoso? -volvió a intervenir Akane.

-Ja, ja. Lo que tienes es envidia de que mi silueta perfecta sea mejor que la tuya.

Y volvió a reír a carcajadas, momento que aprovechó Akane para atizarle con la bolsa de playa, que iba repleta de sus objetos personales y un par de botes de crema protectora solar.

-¡Qué insoportable! Si te vas a poner así, me voy a dar un paseo yo solo, que estaré mejor que contigo aquí. -Y se levantó y desapareció por la arena playa arriba.

-Muy bien. ¡Piérdete! -y le sacó la lengua.

Después se tumbó boca abajo toda enfurruñada, maldiciendo entre dientes.

Su amiga se sintió de repente ignorada y decidió que le apetecía mucho el agua fría del mar.

-Akane, voy a darme un baño, ¿vale? ¿Estarás bien aquí sola?

-Sí vete, no te preocupes. Tampoco es que me vaya a atacar una banda de pervertidos aquí en medio de la playa -contestó con ironía.

Se ajustó el bañador y escondió la cara entre los brazos.

·

-¡Ah! ¡Akane! ¡Tu espalda!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre? -Akane se incorporó de un salto intentando mirarse la espalda, pero lógicamente sólo alcanzó a verse los hombros. Estaban rojos como un tomate y sus dedos dejaban huellas blancas al presionar la piel.

-¡Te has quemado! ¿Pero cómo no te has dado cuenta? ¿No te pusiste crema?

-Creo que me quedé dormida antes de ponerme nada.

-Dios mío, mírate, pareces una gamba.

-Oh, no. -Akane se había estirado de uno de los tirantes del bañador. Ahora lucía una evidente marca blanca en cada hombro y, por supuesto, en la espalda.

Conforme fue pasando el día, la quemadura fue a peor. En el pequeño consultorio médico al que acudieron le recetaron una crema súper hidratante que la alivió durante la primera media hora. Para la cena ya se había embadurnado cinco veces, y aún así el dolor no remitía.

-El médico te lo ha dicho, no dejará de dolerte tan rápido. -Ranma no lo hacía más fácil con sus comentarios poco apropiados. -Pero mira que eres tonta, quedarse dormida dos horas bajo el sol del mediodía, pareces un langostino con rayas blancas y todo.

·

-Esto es insoportable, no sé cómo voy a dormir esta noche

Ranma, que recostado en la cama sobre un enorme almohadón, ojeaba un manga levantó la mirada.

-Tómate un calmante.

-No quiero tomar medicamentos si no estrictamente necesario. Y no me refiero a eso. Tendré que dormir toda la noche boca abajo, no puedo apoyar la espalda, y cualquier camiseta me molesta horrores.

-No estarás insinuando que tienes que dormir sin camiseta. -Ranma notó cómo se iba poniendo rojo ante la perspectiva.

-Ya te gustaría. No, pero algo tendré que hacer... ¡Ah! ¡Ya lo sé! ¿Prometes que no harás nada pervertido? -lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Akane se levantó y se metió corriendo en el baño con su pijamita de verano en la mano. A los pocos minutos volvió a emerger, ataviada únicamente por los pantaloncitos cortos del pijama y la parte superior de un bikini. Ranma no pudo evitar repasarla de arriba a abajo.

-Ah, mucho mejor. -Akane se desperezó levantando los brazos por encima de la cabeza y estirando toda su tripa expuesta.

-¿No tendrás frío? -él intentó volver a concentrarse sin éxito en su cómic.

-¿Qué dices? Pero si hace calor.

Sí que hacía calor. En ese momento Ranma se dio cuenta de que había empezado a sudar.

Akane tomó el bote de hidratante de la pequeña mesita junto a la cama y comenzó a aplicársela en los hombros con cuidado.

-Ranma.

-¿Mh? -contestó él sin levantar los ojos del libro.

-Voy a necesitar ayuda con esto.

Ella le ofrecía la espalda y el bote de crema con la esperanza de que él captara la indirecta. Finalmente y a regañadientes, él abandonó el cómic sobre su mesilla de noche y se acercó a Akane, aceptando la crema que ella le tendía. Continuó extendiéndola a partir de los hombros hacia abajo. Lo hizo con delicadeza para no hacerle daño y para no entrar excesivamente en contacto con su piel. Los tirantes del bikini y el cordoncillo anudado a la espalda supusieron un problema. Para repartir bien la crema tuvo que introducir la mano bajo esa parte del bikini, que aunque minúscula y poco comprometedora, era exactamente como meter la mano por debajo de su ropa. Pensar eso lo hizo tragar saliva. Afortunadamente, la quemadura no se prolongaba más allá de la cintura.

Ranma se limpió los restos de crema en su propia piel. Luego se tumbó y observó a Akane buscar una postura cómoda para dormir. Probó colocando el brazo derecho por encima de la cabeza y el izquierdo abajo junto al costado, luego al revés. Probó con los dos brazos arriba y con los dos abajo y cada vez que los alzaba o bajaba el bikini se movía ascendiendo y descendiendo sobre su piel. Finalmente, encontró una solución intermedia, de espaldas a Ranma, con una mano cerca de la boca y la otra hacia atrás.

El cordón que sujetaba el bikini a su espalda descansaba allí inocentemente, pero capturó toda la atención del muchacho. Frágil pero inalcanzable, parecía que fuera a desatarse en cualquier momento durante la noche.

Otra ola de calor lo recorrió y sintió como si él mismo hubiera estado mucho tiempo bajo el sol. Se destapó y apagó la luz de una pequeña lámpara de la mesilla.

-Buenas noches -la oyó susurrar.

-Buenas noches... -respondió él.

Akane reconocía que quizá había sido un poco atrevida al meterse en la cama sólo con la parte de arriba del bikini y unos pantaloncitos que tapaban bien poco. Sin embargo, ese pensamiento ocupó su mente por muy poco tiempo y en seguida le venció el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente despertó menos dolorida. No abrió los ojos enseguida. Se quedó disfrutando de ese estado de semi inconsciencia en el que uno puede incluso soñar sin estar dormido. Así, cuando Ranma empezó a espabilarse, se la encontró durmiendo sobre su pecho desnudo, acurrucada contra él, con la misma escasa indumentaria que la noche anterior y, lo que era peor, se dio cuenta de que un tirante del bikini había resbalado del hombro y ahora colgaba suelto a un lado del brazo de Akane. Le pareció lo más sexy que había vivido nunca, ni cuando Shampu se restregaba contra él sin pudor alguno, ni cuando Ukyo hacía gala de su encantadora delantera, ni cuando Kodachi lo perseguía dando brincos con aquellas ajustadas mayas de gimnasta. Aquello era tan surrealista que se le antojó estar dentro de una fantasía y estuvo seguro de que cuando Akane estuviera justo a punto de besarlo despertaría.

Pensó entonces que lo más sensato sería no tentar al diablo, alzó la mano e intentó colocar el tirante en su sitio. Fue el momento que Akane eligió para abrir los ojos y se topó con la imagen de Ranma con el tirante de su bikini a medio subir enredado en los dedos.

Se incorporó son una celeridad pasmosa y el triángulo de tela se le quedó a la mitad del pecho. Ranma no pudo evitar mirarlo fijamente y Akane, que se dio perfecta cuenta, la emprendió a golpes con la ayuda de sus puños y su almohada, llamándole pervertido mentiroso.

Poco tardó una de sus amigas en aporrear la puerta preguntando si se encontraban bien.

-¡Es sólo éste, que es un pervertido! -respondió Akane airada.

-Pero Akane, es tu marido -continuó la otra desde detrás de la puerta. -Es normal que quiera hacer cosas contigo. Venga, haced las paces y no os preocupéis por nosotros, no os esperaremos para desayunar.

La cara de Akane, roja hasta las orejas y con los ojos desorbitados, no tenía precio. Sujetándose la barriga, Ranma se revolcó por la cama, riendo a carcajada limpia, regocijándose en una de las pocas ocasiones en las que Akane había tenido que cerrar la boca.


	6. Nekoken

Bien, espero que este capítulo no decepcione a nadie, aunque nunca se sabe. Tenía muchas ganas de escribirlo y quizá por eso he estado más inspirada estas dos últimas semanas. Este capítulo ha estado en mi cabeza desde el principio de la historia y la idea viene del fanfic "Neko Love" de Mz D.

_Escena VI  
Nekoken_

-Pero tienes que tensar más el brazo, no, así. -Ranma explicaba a Akane un movimiento de una kata especialmente complicada, guiando sus manos con cuidado para demostrarle mejor la sutileza del balanceo.

Estaban acostados desde hacía un rato, pero como ninguno de los dos tenía demasiado sueño, habían terminado charlando animadamente sobre el entrenamiento especial con el que Ranma había accedido a ayudar a Akane.

-¿Así? -preguntó ella flexionando el codo con más cuidado.

Ranma palpó su antebrazo y lo sujetó para percibir mejor la fuerza que estaba aplicando al movimiento. Ella sintió un cosquilleo donde él la había tocado.

-Mejor, y ahora sólo tendrías que girarte sin perder esa tensión porque te ayudará a mantener el equilibrio, así. -Y quiso demostrar el giro, pero calculó mal la distancia y su brazo impactó contra el pecho de la chica. Ranma en seguida empezó a disculparse.

Akane se encogió hacia delante apretando los ojos. Permaneció así sin moverse un momento y luego se relajó un poco y volvió a respirar más o menos con normalidad. Ranma había sufrido en persona más de un manotazo o incluso un codazo en un pecho y sabía de primera mano cuánto dolía, por eso le extrañó que ella hubiera reaccionado así, porque no le parecía que la hubiera golpeado tan fuerte.

-Akane -la llamó, preocupado.

La muchacha abrió los ojos despacio y ensayó una débil sonrisa.

-Ya está, no pasa nada.

-¿Cómo que no? Te has quedado paralizada. ¿Qué te pasa? No es normal que te haya dolido tanto.

-No... -pareció dudar.

-¿Qué es? ¿Estás herida?

-No, qué va -rió ella, -no es eso. Es... por mi ciclo -decidió que era una tontería no decirle la verdad.

-¿Tu qué?

-Dentro de unos días me va a venir la regla, y siempre se me ponen los pechos más sensibles, y cualquier golpe me duele mucho más.

-Oh... Lo siento.

-¡Qué cara has puesto! -rió ella. -Te transformas en mujer pero no tienes ni idea de cómo funciona esto, ¿verdad?

- No.

-Aunque sea molesto y a veces duela mucho, es la marca de nuestra feminidad, la señal de que algún día podemos ser madres.

Ranma percibió cierto toque de orgullo en sus palabras, y cayó en la cuenta de que nunca se había planteado qué pensaba ella sobre ser madre algún día. Tampoco se atrevió a preguntárselo ahora, de modo que dejó pasar el tema. Poco después, ambos dormían profundamente.

Pasadas unas dos semanas, Ranma volvía una tarde a casa caminando solo, pues ese día él había tenido dos clases más que Akane y no regresaron al apartamento a la vez. Tenía ganas de llegar, descargar la bolsa de los libros y olvidarse de las clases por hoy. Quizás hablar un poco con Akane, si conseguían no tirarse los trastos a la cabeza, y tras descansar un poco, dirigirse al gimnasio del club. Tal vez incluso le pidiera a Akane que lo acompañara.

A esa hora, las calles no estaban muy concurridas en el trayecto desde el campus. Al torcer una esquina vio a un niño que miraba con insistencia a un árbol.

-Vamos, Punchi, ¡baja! -decía angustiado, dirigiéndose a la copa del árbol.

El pequeño no debía de tener más de cuatro años y justo cuando Ranma pasaba a su lado, se acercó al tronco e intentó subir agarrándose a la rugosa superficie con determinación. Impresionado, Ranma intervino.

-Eh, ¿qué te pasa? -le preguntó agachándose hasta ponerse a su altura.

-Mi perrito se ha bajado a ese arbol -respondió el niño con un puchero.

-Querrás decir que se ha subido.

-Sí.

-Espera, yo te ayudaré.

El árbol no era muy alto, pero su tronco era más bien delgado y eso hacía un poco más difícil la escalada. Ranma dio un salto y se agarró directamente a una de las ramas más altas. Desde ahí oyó al pequeño que le dijo:

-De nada, señor.

-Eh... Gracias... ¿Qué?

Ranma miró hacia abajo, hacia el muchacho, confundido, y cuando volvió su vista al árbol se topó con dos grandes ojos negros y unas orejas puntiagudas saliendo de entre la espesa rama que tenía enfrente. Empezó a temblar y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

-No. Conque un perrito, ¿eh? Maldito crío. Qué clase de dislexia es ésa.

A la derecha del gato surgió otro a rayas y al segundo, con un maullido espeluznante, por la izquierda también apareció otro, casi completamente negro.

-¡No! -el pánico se apoderó de Ranma, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo.

Para su desgracia los gatos saltaron del árbol y, haciendo caso omiso de las llamadas del niño pequeño, se abalanzaron sobre Ranma que yacía paralizado por el terror, propinándole lenguetazos y cariñosos restregones. Ranma creyó desmayarse y en un momento todo se volvió negro.

Akane estaba probándose zapatos. Intentaba mantenerse erguida sobre un par de tacones mientras caminaba esquivando los que estaban desparramados por todo el suelo del "dormitorio". Algunos estaban bastante desgastados y había decidido renovarlos. Aunque los tacones altos eran su punto flaco y le costaba horrores no perder el equilibrio sobre ellos.

Estaba pensando que los blancos le parecían algo infantiles cuando oyó un ruidito en la puerta de entrada, como si la arañaran.

-Pero ¿qué...? -se dirigió hacia allí y al abrir la puerta se encontró a Ranma a cuatro patas inclinado hacia delante como dispuesto a seguir arañando la puerta y llamando la atención. -¡Ranma! ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Miau... -Ranma maulló contento de haber llegado junto a Akane mientras se paseaba zalamero por entre sus piernas.

-¡Dios mío, no será...! -un tanto intranquila, la muchacha se asomó afuera para comprobar que Shampu no era la culpable del estado en que se encontraba Ranma. Debía de haber sido otro gato, ella no era el único gato del mundo. -No te vuelvas paranóica, Akane -se dijo a sí misma, y cerró la puerta.

Ranma estaba dando una especie de vuelta de reconocimiento por el piso, paseándose por cada rincón. Era como si tuviera que investigar de nuevo cada metro cuadrado con sus desarrollados sentidos felinos.

-De verdad que no me explico cómo haces para meterte siempre de lleno en tantos líos. Espero que Shampu no te haya seguido hasta esta ciudad.

Akane regresó al montón de zapatos y se sentó en la cama con uno de un par distinto en cada mano. Ranma se reunió con ella y la observó ladeando la cabeza intrigado por lo que estaba haciendo con esos extraños objetos.

-¿Tú que dices, éste o éste? -Le mostró los dos zapatos al "gato" pero él sólo los miró sin entender y lanzó otro incomprensible maullido.

Se acercó un poco más y ella le pasó la mano por el pelo. Ranma entrecerró los ojos y apoyó sus manos en el colchón. Estaba encantado con las caricias de la chica.

-Oh, Ranma. Llegas a ser tan mono cuando no estás siendo tú. -Aquello no era precisamente un cumplido, pero después de todo, él siempre le decía cosas peores a ella.

Ante el tono suave de la chica, Ranma respondió con un ronroneo. Akane bajó la mano para rascarle detrás de las orejas y él lo interpretó como una invitación a acercarse más aún. Se subió a la cama y con el mismo ronroneo se colocó sobre el regazo de ella. Los tacones que aún sujetaba con una mano cayeron al suelo.

-Va-vaya Ranma, has crecido, esto ya no es tan cómodo como hace tres años.

Ranma-neko se acurrucó contra ella olisqueando como si la reconociera también por el olfato, igual que había hecho antes con la casa. La diferencia estribaba en que ella no era un mueble sino una mujer y el efecto de sentirlo restregar su nariz y su cara por su costado, sus brazos o sus pechos era muy distinto. Él se giró hacia ella quedando de frente y volvió a maullar.

-Dios mío, ¿qué vas a hacer?

Ranma parecía muy feliz. Su boca se curvaba en una mueca que podría ser la extraña sonrisa de un gato y la miraba fijamente. Como si le estuviera ocurriendo a otra persona, Akane notó cómo Ranma se inclinaba hacia ella y le lamía la cara desde la barbilla, pasando por la comisura izquierda de sus labios, hasta el pómulo. Intentó decir algo pero no podía hablar, las palabras se quedaron ahogadas en su garganta. Ranma se volvió más insistente en sus caricias y rozó su mejilla con la de Akane. Bajó la cabeza y enterró lo que sería su hocico en el cuello de la chica. Ella tomó aire muy deprisa y notó la boca seca y el latido acelerado.

El muchacho convertido en gato la empujó suavemente sobre la cama hasta quedar tumbados. Cuando sintió su lengua acariciarle el cuello y luego la oreja, Akane cerró los ojos y exhaló un suspiro. No podía pensar, todo cuanto sabía era que aquello era lo más agradable que había sentido nunca. Ranma empezó entonces a mordisquearle el lóbulo de la oreja, luego el cuello, Akane no pudo reprimir un jadeo, Ranma se posicionó mejor sobre ella y hundió más la cara en su cuello como queriendo llegar hasta la nuca. El ronroneo del chico se hizo más ronco, él también había empezado a jadear.

-Ranma, espera, esto no...

Akane colocó sus manos en el pecho de Ranma, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por separarlo. Sabía que aquéllo no estaba bien. Se moría de ganas por acariciarlo y besarlo pero no así.

Pero por supuesto Ranma no podía responder. En su trance animal sólo podía dejarse guiar por el instinto. Aunque su forma de gato sabía muy bien lo que quería, lo que necesitaba en ese momento, otra parte que no entendía llevó su mano primero a la cintura de la chica y luego hacia arriba por el costado mientras se tomaba su tiempo en acariciarla con los labios y la lengua. Seguía percibiendo ese aroma que lo volvía loco y que lo incitaba a empaparse de su compañera con todos sus sentidos. Y ella parecía estar resistiéndose un poco; bien, así es como se supone que debía hacerlo, mientras no lo arañara todo iba como debía ser.

-Ranma, para, sé bueno -insistió ella, pero sus quejas únicamente conseguían estimularlo más.

Intentó incorporarse y sólo sirvió para empeorar la situación. Ranma la sujetó por la cintura y con un ágil movimiento le dio la vuelta y la dejó acostada boca abajo. Akane empezó a alarmarse de verdad, pero al tratar de levantarse quedó a cuatro patas delante de él. Ranma aprovechó para colocarse de forma que pudo por fin morder su nuca y soltó un gruñido que, aunque distaba mucho de ser amenazante, le puso a la chica los pelos de punta.

-¡Ranma, qué haces!

El gruñido se hizo más fuerte, Akane se revolvió y él la sujetó más fuerte. Intentó sacárselo de encima y entonces fue cuando notó algo duro presionando contra la cara interna de su muslo.

-¡No!

Asustada, pues se vio totalmente a su merced, tanteó frenéticamente la repisa de la cabecera de la cama en busca de una escapatoria. No quería hacerle daño pero tenía que detenerlo. Finalmente su mano chocó contra una superficie suave y lisa. ¡Era un vaso con agua! Lo agarró, lo lanzó a la desesperada hacia atrás y lo vació a su espalda.

Con un chillido, Ranma la soltó y ella pudo girarse y sentarse sobre la cama. Ranma miraba a su alrededor, empapada y desconcertada. Ambos respiraban con dificultad.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Akane lo observaba pero no decía nada.

-No recuerdo nada. -Ranma vio su camiseta mojada. -¿Ha sido el neko-ken?

-¿Ranma? ¿Eres tú?

-Sí. -Cogió el vaso de encima de la cama y con él en la mano se levantó y entró en el cuarto de baño. -Creo que ya recuerdo algo. Un niño pequeño y tres bestias horribles. No quiero ni pensarlo.

Al tiempo que hablaba se había llenado el vaso con agua caliente del grifo, se lo echó por la cabeza y el cambio fue instantáneo. Aún se encontraba agitado, supuso que por el susto, y se sentía mucho más seguro estando en su forma de chico. Desde el espejo vio a Akane que, todavía sentada en la cama, se alisaba la falda adecentándose y cayó en la cuenta de que antes había visto que su ropa estaba toda revuelta, igual que las sábanas.

Tiró la toalla con la que se secaba al lavabo y se acercó de nuevo hasta ella sin atreverse a pensar nada. No parecía herida.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Has vuelto a creer que eras un gato.

-No, pero hay algo más. ¿Te he hecho algo? ¿Te he atacado?

La preocupación en su rostro era genuina. Se arrodilló sobre el colchón y Akane bajó la mirada.

-¡Akane! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué he hecho? ¡No me asustes!

-¡No ha sido culpa tuya, no sabías lo que estabas haciendo!

-¿Que no ha sido...? ¿Pero qué es? ¡¿Qué he hecho?!

Akane temblaba ligeramente, Ranma lo notó y la sujetó por los brazos. Ella sufrió un sobresalto y Ranma estuvo seguro de que algo iba mal. La soltó inmediatamente.

-Akane... -dijo él con más suavidad.

-No sé porqué pero tu forma de gato estaba más alterada que otras veces. Nunca te he visto así.

-¿Alterado? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Mh, bueno... -la chica carraspeo, no sabía cómo decirlo. -Digamos que... estaba... fogoso...

-¿Cómo que fogoso? -empezaba a imaginarse a lo que podía referirse Akane pero ni siquiera quería pensarlo, era horrible. La examinó en busca de arañazos o algún signo de violencia.

-Te comportabas como si... Parecías creer que yo también era una gata... Una compañera...

Entonces Ranma lo vio. Una marca rojiza y de forma desigual en el cuello de la chica. No había duda de lo que era.

-No... -el muchacho empezó a levantarse, despacio.

-No ha llegado a pasar nada. Después de todo, los dos estábamos completamente vestidos.

Ranma se alejó de la cama. No daba crédito a sus oídos. Cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano a la frente como si le doliera la cabeza. Todo le daba vueltas.

-Perdóname -dijo. Dio media vuelta y desapareció por la esquina. Akane lo llamó pero no obtuvo por respuesta más que un portazo.

La muchacha no sabía si echarse a llorar o ponerse a romper cosas. Pero se quedó sentada abrazándose las rodillas y con el corazón encogido.

Permaneció así un rato, sin decidirse a moverse, con mil incógnitas en la cabeza. Después, lentamente se levantó y uno a uno se dedicó a guardar todos los zapatos sin prestar mucha atención a lo que hacía. Cuando terminó entró en la cocina y, con la misma expresión ausente, se puso a fregar los platos y a poner orden. Era obvio que a Ranma le había afectado tanto como a ella el episodio surrealista que acababan de protagonizar y que se sentía muy culpable.

Akane estuvo una hora dando vueltas por la casa. Sacó un libro de cocina y se preguntó si debía intentar preparar algo para la cena. Luego cambió de idea y lo guardó. Lo volvió a sacar y lo volvió a guardar. Quiso poner una lavadora pero no tenían ropa suficiente para completar una carga y frustrada la emprendió a golpes con la poca ropa sucia que había en el cesto. Y cuando se vio estrangulando un par de calcetines de Ranma estalló.

-¡Basta! ¡Ranma, dónde estás!

Agarró una chaqueta ligera y salió dando también un portazo.

La verdad es que no sabía por dónde empezar a buscar. Su primera opción fue por supuesto el dojo del club de artes marciales. Preguntó a sus compañeros pero allí nadie lo había visto. Por la simpatía con que la miraban seguro que todos intuían que habían tenido una pelea. Le aseguraron que si Ranma aparecía por allí se encargarían personalmente de llevarlo a casa aunque fuera a arrastras.

-Gracias, chicos.

A partir de ahí se sintió perdida. Deambuló por el campus por si se encontraba en la cancha de baloncesto o el campo de fútbol. Regresó a casa por si había vuelto pero nada. Buscó en el parquecito de detrás del edificio pero allí no había ni rastro de él. Se sentó en un banco, estaba anocheciendo y empezaba a refrescar.

-¿Dónde te has metido...? -dijo en voz baja.

Recordaba perfectamente la cara de Ranma al comprender lo que había pasado, lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Había horror, miedo. Akane se sintió muy triste. Quería encontrarlo y consolarlo.

Volvió a la facultad, paseó por las aulas. Incluso entró en la biblioteca y lo buscó por las mesas y entre las decenas de estanterías. Cada vez más desanimada, se encaminó hacia la puerta cuando un libro llamó su atención.

Media hora más tarde salía de allí, más decidida a encontrarlo que nunca.

Se acercó a la pequeña taberna donde a menudo iban a comer, pero no sabían nada. Decidió ampliar el radio de búsqueda y callejeó durante otra buena hora por el barrio sin ningún resultado.

Cansada y empezando a preocuparse volvió a asomarse por el apartamento. Nada.

Ya era tarde. Sus pasos la condujeron casi mecánicamente otra vez al dojo. Estaba abierto pero muy débilmente iluminado y en un primer momento no vio a nadie. "¿Se habrán olvidado de cerrar?" Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra y avanzó hacia el tatami, pudo distinguir una figura ejecutando los equilibrados movimientos del final de una kata que Akane conocía muy bien. Era Ranma que había recurrido a una técnica de relajación que ella misma había usado en época de exámenes.

La silueta se quedó inmóvil un momento, luego se agachó y cogió una toalla que había en la esquina opuesta a Akane. Se secó el sudor con ella y fue a sentarse en una pequeña tarima junto a la pared.

-Hola -dijo Ranma mirándola un instante.

"¿Hola?" pensó ella. "¿Es todo cuanto tienes que decirme después de la tarde que me has hecho pasar?"

Entró al tatami y dio unos pasos.

-¿Dónde has estado?

-Por ahí. -Ranma se encogió de hombros.

-¿Toda la tarde? Te he estado buscando. -Akane luchó por controlar su temperamento.

Ranma alzó la cabeza para mirarla cuando oyó que lo había estado buscando.

-¿Porqué?

-¿Qué porqué? Desapareces sin dar explicaciones y no das señales de vida durante horas ¿y preguntas qué porqué? ¿No te han dicho los chicos que te buscaba? Estaba preocupada.

-No, no he visto a nadie. -"¿Estaba preocupada?"

La muchacha resopló cansada y se sentó a su lado, sintiéndose aliviada y molesta a la vez.

-¿Po-porqué te has ido así?

Él no respondió, sólo miró hacia el frente. Claramente no quería hablar del tema. Lo cierto es que se lo veía bastante deprimido.

-He encontrado algo esta tarde que creo que explica lo que ha pasado antes. Y según eso no sería culpa tuya sino más bien mía el que hayas reaccionado así -continuó la joven.

-Pero ¿qué dices?

-He leído algo sobre los gatos. Según ese libro, los gatos adultos se comportan de manera agresiva durante... bueno, durante la época de celo.

-¿Qué?

-Creo que estoy ovulando. Para los gatos eso es como estar en celo. Creo que tu forma de gato de alguna manera lo percibió y... sólo pudo hacer lo que su instinto le pedía.

Ranma se la quedó mirando con la boca entreabierta y el ceño fruncido, como si le costara creer lo que estaba oyendo. Luego su expresión se dulcificó e incluso una leve sonrisa asomó tímidamente a su rostro.

-Akane, -dijo como quien nombra algo muy delicado y valioso, -eres increíble. Sólo tú eres capaz de darle la vuelta a las cosas y decir que algo como esto es culpa tuya para hacerme sentir mejor. Que no te he pisado un pie, he intentado forzarte.

-Pe-pero...

-No me importa si he creído que estabas en celo o no, aunque te hubieras desnudado en frente de mí, eso no es excusa. No tengo disculpa.

-Pero en realidad no has llegado a hacerme nada, no te condenes tan pronto.

-¿Nada? ¿Y eso qué es? -dijo señalando la marca que él había dejado en su cuello. Ella se sonrojó de inmediato. -Dime, ¿qué más te he hecho? ¿Te he obligado a besarme? ¿Te he metido mano? ¿Te he tocado?

Akane se estaba poniendo más roja con cada palabra, rogó por que no siguiera indagando por ese camino. Lo único que podía hacer era negar con la cabeza.

-Y ¿qué haremos la próxima vez que tú estés ovulando y yo vuelva a entrar en ese estúpido trance? Porque puede volver a pasar, lo sabes, ¿no? Si la próxima vez que ocurra no tienes agua a mano ¿qué harás? ¿criarás contenta a mis gatitos? -dijo esto último con un deje de desprecio que a Akane le dolió.

-¡Ranma, por favor! No hables así.

-Soy un peligro para ti. Creí que en la universidad, alejados de Tokyo, sería diferente. -Volvió a mirar al frente, la vista perdida en la lejanía y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

-Mírame -dijo ella con ternura. -No voy a huir de ti. Ya sé que vivir contigo no es fácil pero, eh, tampoco lo es vivir conmigo. -Akane consiguió sacarle otra sonrisa. -Cada uno tiene sus... peculiaridades, pero eso es lo que nos hace lo que somos. Y tú eres un buen hombre, Ranma. Yo confío en ti.

Akane sujetaba la cara de Ranma entre sus manos para asegurarse de que la estaba escuchando y que entendía lo que le decía. Ranma estaba fascinado, ¿cómo podía confiar en él, después de todo lo que le había hecho? La encerró entre sus brazos y la estrechó fuerte. "Que me cuelguen si ésta no es la mujer más maravillosa del mundo", se dijo para sí. Apoyó la mejilla en el pelo de la chica y la retuvo así un momento, sintiendo también los brazos de ella en su espalda. Cuando se separaron le acarició la mejilla con su mano. Ambos sonrieron levemente.

-Quiero ir a casa -pidió Akane casi en un susurro.

Ranma se incorporó y la ayudó a ella a levantarse. Afuera hacía fresco. Ranma había olvidado su camisa roja en el dojo pero no le importaba. Sin prisas, caminaron de la mano de regreso al apartamento.

Cenaron un poco de arroz aunque ninguno de los dos tenía mucha hambre. Akane reparó en que Ranma estaba siendo mucho más amable de lo habitual con ella. Aún no se había animado del todo. Conversaron cordialmente pero él evitaba el más mínimo roce con ella. Durante todo el tiempo tuvo mucho cuidado de no tocarla más de lo estrictamente necesario. Y esta conducta continuó incluso cuando se fueron a dormir. Ranma permanecía anclado en su lado de la cama y ni siquiera la miró cuando le dio las buenas noches.

"¿Es que no ha entendido nada?" se preguntó Akane un poco desalentada. Sin pensárselo dos veces se acercó a él. Ranma la miró entonces y ella le sostuvo la mirada mientras que con decisión le tomaba un brazo haciéndolo pasar por encima de su hombro para que la abrazara con él y ella a su vez lo rodeaba con los suyos y se acurrucaba contra su cuerpo.

Ranma tragó saliva intentando mantenerse indiferente pero sin llegar a mostrarse frío.

-Ranma... no te tengo miedo... Soy tu mujer.

El joven inspiró hondo al oír esto y apoyó con cuidado pero con firmeza las manos en su espalda. Los labios de la chica se curvaron en una sonrisa infundiéndole confianza y sintió cómo se relajaba lentamente. Acercó también un poco más su cabeza a la de Akane y depositó sobre su frente un tierno y fugaz beso.

-Buenas noches, Akane.

-Buenas noches, Ranma.


	7. Besos

Mi agradecimiento más sincero de nuevo a todos los que han dejado reviews y en general a todos los que estáis leyendo esto.

Las cosas siguen avanzando para estos dos, ya falta poco para el final de la historia que tengo pensada.

No me enrollo, a leer.

_Escena VII  
Besos_

La mañana del día de Navidad, Akane despertó, como siempre, temprano. Ranma dormía a pierna suelta a su lado, tranquilo y confiado. Se sentía más seguro allí que en todo el tiempo que había vivido en el dojo Tendo, por la sencilla razón de que el apartamento que compartía con Akane estaba suficientemente alejado de Nerima como para que los problemas que allí dejaba lo siguieran hasta la universidad. Ambos podían respirar tranquilos, ninguna pretendiente ni ningún rival con sed de venganza aparecería a tantos kilómetros de distancia.

El pelo le caía sobre la frente y uno de los mechones se había enganchado en una ceja de forma muy graciosa. Akane sonrió con ternura. Se lo apartó con una caricia que Ranma ni siquiera percibió en su sueño. Con los ojos cerrados sus pestañas parecían más largas y espesas. Su nariz, que reposaba de lado sobre la almohada, no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeña. Y su mentón presentaba una incipiente barba de varios días, tendría que insistirle en que hoy se afeitara. El hombro fuerte y masculino que asomaba por el borde de la manta completaba la sensual estampa de su marido junto a ella. Sin embargo, lo que a Akane más le atraía de Ranma desde hacía un tiempo era su boca.

Sus labios ni muy carnosos ni muy finos se mostraban ante ella como una tentación difícil de evitar y, como ahora, ya se había sorprendido más de una vez mirándolos embelesada, preguntándose si serían unos labios suaves o si resultarían ásperos al tacto, si estarían tibios o a qué sabrían después del desayuno. Su propia boca se movía impaciente, mordisqueándose los labios ansiosamente sin apenas darse cuenta. Y para aliviar la tensión, exhaló un fuerte suspiro.

Tal vez el recibir el aire templado de lleno en la cara fuera lo que despertó a Ranma aquella mañana. Akane lo miraba, pero estando aún medio dormido no reparó en ello. Poco a poco fue recuperando la consciencia y advirtió que aquellos enormes ojos marrones eran los de Akane y también los estudió durante un momento.

-Buenos días -sonó la voz de la chica, y la mirada de Ranma se posó en su boca un par de segundos para luego retornar a sus ojos.

-Buenos días.

Akane volvió a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Lentamente, Ranma regresaba al mundo de los vivos.

-Hoy es fiesta -dijo él.

-Mmh...

El sopor parecía planear todavía sobre ellos, ambos guardaban pequeños silencios entre frase y frase, como si les pesara romper la quietud de la mañana.

-Quedémonos todo el día en la cama.

-¿Pasar en la cama el día de Navidad? ¿Y la fiesta de esta noche?

-Ah, esa maldita fiesta.

-¿Y no vas a comer?

-Bueno, me levantaré para la comida.

-¿Y ahora no tienes hambre?

-Podrías ser una buena esposa y traerme el desayuno a la cama.

-Podrías ser un buen esposo y traerme el desayuno a la cama.

-Mírala qué lista. -Y comenzó sobre ella un ataque de cosquillas.

Akane gritó divertida intentando sin mucho éxito devolverle los ataques. Pero él era mucho más rápido. Aún así ella no se dio por vencida y se entregó a la lucha dispuesta a conseguir alcanzarle aunque fuera sólo una vez. Y lo consiguió. En un par de ocasiones sus dedos impactaron con los costados del chico y también le provocaron una sacudida involuntaria. Se enzarzaron en la pelea riendo como chiquillos hasta que les faltó el aire y uno de los bruscos bandazos de Ranma los envió al suelo cayendo los dos por el borde de la cama.

-¡Au! -se quejó Akane, que había aterrizado con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, -dijo Ranma disimulando con dificultad una sonrisa. -A ver si te has hecho algo.

El chico se inclinó sobre ella para llegar a verle la parte trasera de la cabeza e inspeccionar si había alguna magulladura, mientras que con el otro brazo se apoyaba en el suelo. De repente, Akane se vio envuelta en un medio abrazo, con el cuello de Ranma justo a la altura de su boca. Y se le aceleró el corazón.

-Creo que como mucho te saldrá un chichón. Deberías ponerte algo de hielo.

-Perfecto, vaya forma de empezar el día.

Se levantó y se dirigió al baño. Tras un par de minutos, mientras se echaba algo de agua fría en la cabeza Ranma llamó a la puerta. Ella lo dejó pasar. El muchacho traía una bolsa con hielo que le aplicó con cuidado en la zona donde se había golpeado. Aquello le pareció un gesto muy tierno que pocas veces le recordaba, como la ocasión en que le había dado aquella medicina repulsiva para el resfriado. Entonces él tenía una buena razón para que ella dejara de estornudar puesto que se hallaba bajo el encantamiento de las setas mágicas ésas de Shampu, que lo hacían abrazar a cualquiera que estornudara en su presencia.

Pero ahora lo hacía simplemente porque quería curarla, o tal vez se sintiera culpable por haber sido el causante de que cayeran al suelo. En cualquier caso, se preocupaba por ella. Y el que ya no lo ocultara y tuviera esta clase de atenciones con ella era algo que le agradaba mucho.

-Mantenlo así un rato y ahora sal de aquí, que me meo.

-Mhf... hombres... -salió farfullando Akane, pero antes de llegar a cruzar la puerta añadió -¡acuérdate de bajar la tapa del váter!

·

El pabellón de deportes cubierto era la instalación más amplia de la facultad. Normalmente se celebraban allí los eventos más importantes como el inicio del curso y las ceremonias de graduación. Voluntarios de todos los clubes de actividades extra escolares se encontraban ahora decorándolo para adecuarlo a la fiesta de Navidad que celebrarían esa noche. Y entre ellos, claro, estaban Ranma y Akane.

Ranma estaba ayudando con la colocación de un armazón para un telón y Akane colgaba guirnaldas de colores por la pared. De vez en cuando alguno de los dos lanzaba una mirada furtiva al otro y la apartaba inmediatamente para que nadie se diera cuenta de que se observaban mutuamente.

-Saotome, Akane no es que sea muy mañosa, ¿eh? -comentó uno de los compañeros de clase de Ranma, que estaba en el club de fútbol.

-Mh, no, no mucho. -Ranma contempló desde lo alto de una escalera el trabajo de Akane. Llevaba su inconfundible sello, los colores no combinaban y todo estaba excesivamente recargado, pero así era ella, entregada al máximo en todo lo que hacía.

-¡Akane! -se escuchó cómo una chica la llamaba desde unos metros más allá. -¿Me ayudas con el árbol? -Ella corrió entusiasmada a respondera su amiga.

-Dinos, ¿tiene esas manos para todo? -preguntó el compañero de Ranma con intención.

-Espero que no. Más vale que en la intimidad sea más hábil, por tu bien, Ranma. -Otro amigo que les ayudaba con los clavos y el martillo se unió a la conversación. Ranma enrojeció sin saber qué contestar. Ella era su mujer, de modo que se suponía que habían intimado en cierto grado, pero no le apetecía revelarles a sus compañeros de clase lo que habían hecho o no. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que la única intimidad que habían compartido había sido forzada y él ni siquiera podía recordarla.

-Con el temperamento que tiene, seguro que es una trigresa, ¿verdad?

-Oh, me vuelven loco esas mujeres. Sería su esclavo y les dejaría hacer lo que quisieran conmigo. -Sus dos compañeros fantaseaban ignorando a Ranma, que se mantenía al margen de la conversación, pensativo, hasta que volvieron a preguntarle directamente.

-¿Eh, Saotome? ¿Cómo es?

-Pues ella... ella es muy dulce -fue lo único que contestó.

Desde su posición podía verla sonreír mientras disponía los adornos en el árbol sin ton ni son, charlando y bromeando con su amiga. Ranma también sonrió con ternura al verla feliz sin darse cuenta de que sus amigos volvían a hablarle.

-¡Eh, Saotome! Ni caso.

-Déjalo, está embobado.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, nada, no te preocupes por nosotros, tú sigue a lo tuyo.

-¿Qué? -volvió a preguntar con cara de idiota.

-Te comprendemos, si yo tuviera una esposa como la tuya tampoco podría podría quitarle los ojos de encima en todo el día.

-Yo no...

-Ah, Akane es preciosa. Un cretino como tú no se la merece.

-La vida no es justa. ¿Qué ha podido ver en ti para haberse quedado contigo?

-No lo sé... -Ranma compuso una sonrisa de medio lado. -La verdad es que yo me pregunto lo mismo...

Los chicos acabaron con el telón y se bajaron de las escaleras. Una enorme cortina de terciopelo rojo pendía ahora del sólido armazón que ellos habían construído y que encajaba perfectamente en el escenario. Ranma entonces se acercó a donde las chicas daban los últimos toques al árbol de Navidad.

-Hay que ver, Akane, no escarmientas. Si ya sabes que esto no es lo tuyo porqué te empeñas en seguir destrozando decoraciones -comentó con su habitual socarronería.

-¡Ranma! ¡Cierra el pico y pásame esa bola de adorno! Ésa no, la de color rosa.

El chico le acercó a la escalera vieja y destartalda donde se había encaramado una bola grande de brillante plástico color magenta que quedaba fatal con la guirnalda naranja.

-Ten cuidado, que con lo patosa que eres no me extrañaría verte de bruces en el suelo cuando esta escalera se caiga a pedazos. -Dicho ésto, sujetó con fuerza las patas de la escalera para proporcionarle algo de estabilidad.

Sin embargo, al alzar la vista se encontró con un panorama que no esperaba. Akane llevaba falda y desde abajo él tenía acceso a una inusual vista de sus torneadas piernas y su ropa interior. Si ella se enteraba pobablemente él saldría volando por los aires al grito de "¡Pervertido!" Pero no podía apartar sus ojos de la curva de sus pantorrillas o de sus muslos apareciendo y desapareciendo por entre los pliegues de la falda o de las braguitas con dibujos de fresas que tanto le gustaban a él.

Así que cuando la ayudó a descender, no pudo reprimir un comentario que sabía que la haría, cuando menos, ruborizarse.

-Mmhh... fresas... -le susurró al oído.

Efectivamente, tal y como él había previsto, Akane se puso como un tomate, abriendo mucho los ojos. Complacido por el resultado, posó las manos en su cintura un segundo más de lo necesario y le guiñó un ojo, y observó con regocijo cómo las mejillas de la chica se teñían de un rojo aún más intenso. Como siempre había estado muy ocupado buscando insultos ingeniosos con los que fastidiarla, nunca antes le había parecido tan interesante comprobar el efecto que podía causar en ella este tipo de comportamiento por su parte.

-Bueno, chicos, hemos terminado aquí -anunció en voz alta uno de los profesores de Bellas Artes que se había encargado de coordinar las tareas de decoración. -Muchas gracias por vuestro trabajo.

-Bien, me muero de hambre, ¿vamos? -Ranma se dirigió a Akane.

-¿A dónde?

-A casa, ¿no he dicho que me muero de hambre?

-Espera un segundo.

La chica corrió a despedirse de sus amigas. Ranma aprovechó para hacer lo propio con sus compañeros y después regresaron juntos al apartamento.

-¿Sabes? Para comer podría intentar hacer esa receta que estuve aprendiendo con Kasumi -sugirió Akane bastante convencida de que podía conseguir algo decente esta vez.

Ranma la miró de reojo. Su primer instinto fue negarse a semejante tortura. Pero algo le decía que, para Akane, cocinar hoy tenía una importancia especial y no se atrevió a rechazar la propuesta abiertamente.

-Vale, pero si me dejas ayudarte.

-Mmh... pero tú cocinas casi siempre, por una vez quería hacerlo yo.

-Sólo te ayudaré. Tú serás la chef y yo el pinche. Estaré a tus órdenes y haré todo lo que me digas.

Al decir esa última frase no se dieron cuenta de que pasaban junto a los dos chicos que habían ayudado a Ranma con el telón, y por supuesto, le dieron la interpretación que su sucia mente les sugería.

-Uuuuhhh -les silbaron. -Así se hace, Ranma, a eso es a lo que me refería.

Ranma los mandó a hacer algo bastante soez y empujando a Akane de un codo aceleró el paso.

El plato que Akane quería hacer no era un guiso demasiado complicado, entre los dos lavaron y cortaron las verduras y Ranma troceó la carne. Era cierto que normalmente el que cocinaba era Ranma, aunque algunas veces Akane echaba una mano con tareas sencillas, y así y con las clases que con calma le impartía Kasumi cuando visitaban a la familia, Akane iba causando cada vez menos destrozos en la cocina. Especialmente hoy estaba resultando una experiencia divertida el cocinar juntos. Ranma la trataba con paciencia y eso la predisponía a escucharlo con atención y a acatar sus consejos al pie de la letra. Por consiguiente, el ambiente era distendido y ambos estaban disfrutando mucho y, asombrosamente, sin discutir.

-¿Qué quería decir antes tu amigo? -preguntó inocentemente Akane.

-¿Qué? -respondió Ranma haciéndose el tonto.

-Cuando ha dicho que a eso se refería, ¿qué quería decir? -no se iba a dar por vencida tan pronto.

-Ah, eso. ¿Tú que crees?

-No sé, por eso te pregunto.

-¿A qué eso crees que pueden referirse ese par de pervertidos que sólo tienen una cosa en la cabeza?

-Ah. Ya.

-No sé por qué demonios todos se empeñan en darme sugerencias sobre cómo tratarte. Si por ellos fuera, con la excusa de que estamos casados, no saldríamos del dormitorio.

-Mh, con mis amigas es igual. Sólo que además se permiten fantasear contigo en voz alta. Lleva cuidado con alguna de ellas, te atarían a la cama y no te soltarían en una semana.

-Qué le voy a hacer, soy irresistible. Pero no te creas que los chicos se quedan cortos. Tengo que soportar que babeen contigo cada vez que te pones a tiro, y no quieras saber las burradas que sueltan.

-Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y tú te pones celoso? -preguntó ella con picardía mientras se volvía para mirarlo después de haber removido la olla que ya borboteaba sobre el fuego.

-¿Qué dices celoso? Más bien horrorizado del mal gusto que tienen -respondió él también con una sonrisa juguetona, por lo que Akane supo que no lo decía muy en serio y experimentó un cosquilleo en el estómago que la impulsaba a seguir sonriendo.

-¿Tan fuertes son esas burradas?

-Pues se trata de una serie de cosas que empiezan en tus tobillos y acaban en tu boca que da una interesante visión sobre el cuerpo de la mujer. No creerías lo imaginativos que son. Algunas de las cosas que me proponen ni siquiera había pensado que fueran posibles, y desde luego, dudo mucho que me dejaras hacerte muchas otras.

Aquí Akane se ruborizó porque no pudo evitar que su imaginación se echara a volar por su propia cuenta, recordando el ardor que había demostrado su joven marido estando poseído por el nekoken. Y Ranma se dio cuenta. Entre el calor de la cocina, los vapores de la comida y ella con aquel delantal y encantadoramente ruborizada, estaba irresistible.

-De todas formas, no creo que te gustara que te pillara alguno de ellos.

-Sin embargo seguro que a ti te gustaría estar atado a la cama y rodeado de chicas sobándote de los pies a la cabeza.

Ranma se colocó de frente a ella, que quedó atrapada entre la encimera de la cocina y el cuerpo del chico. Él se inclinó hacia delante. Akane lo vio acercarse mucho, de hecho se rozaban, pero no le dio tiempo ni a preguntarse qué estaba él haciendo cuando se dio cuenta de que Ranma alargaba el brazo en busca del bote de la sal, que quedaba justo detrás de ella. Luego, sin decir nada espolvoreaba un poco en el caldo del que empezaba a emanar un sabroso olorcillo, y volvía a dejarlo donde estaba. El corazón de la chica no se calmó del todo porque, aunque se separó un poco, Ranma mantuvo las manos apoyadas en la encimera a ambos lados de Akane.

-Sabes que no. Y mucho menos en nuestra cama.

-¿Porqué...?

-Porque... Porque es nuestro espacio privado, nuestro rincón, como un refugio, un lugar sólo nuestro. Y no quiero compartirlo con nadie.

Ranma había bajado sin darse cuenta el volumen de su voz, pero era suficiente para que Akane lo oyera porque estaban muy cerca. Ella no podía apartar los ojos de Ranma y podía notar su corazón saltando en su pecho. Él también la miraba fijamente, como si estuviera aprendiéndose de memoria sus facciones. Todo estaba muy tranquilo, sólo el sonido del guiso hirviendo rompía el silencio. Los dos permanecían inmóviles. Akane volvió a quedar hechizada con su boca. Era una situación extraña pero de alguna manera familiar y Ranma no tenía ningún motivo para apartarse, algo lo atraía irremediablemente hacia ella. Sus ojos también fueron descendiendo lentamente hasta posarse en los labios de Akane y tuvo que tragar saliva. Empezaba a sentir un calor asfixiante. ¿Y si... y si se atreviera a...? Podría hacerlo, sería muy fácil, sólo tendría que inclinar un poco la cabeza y...

El silbido de la cacerola los sobresaltó a los dos. Por un momento desorientados, no supieron cómo reaccionar. Luego vieron que se trataba del agua de la olla que rebosaba por entre el borde de la tapadera y pitaba y hacía crepitar el fuego. Rápidamente, Ranma destapó el recipiente metálico para disminuir la temperatura y que la sopa dejara de desbordarse. Akane bajó el fogón al mínimo, con lo que consiguió que el hervor descendiera considerablemente.

Superado el susto, se volvieron para mirarse, como si cada uno buscara en el otro la confirmación de que todo estaba bien, que lo que fuera que acababa de suceder no los había asustado hasta el punto de salir huyendo. Akane encontró su respuesta en la afable sonrisa que Ranma le dirigía. Y él en la calidez de sus ojos, que parecían decirle "sigo aquí, como te prometí".

Sin retirar la vista de ella, Ranma dijo:

-Esto parece que ya está -refiriéndose a la comida.

-Sí. -Ojeó el puchero. -Pondré la mesa. -Akane abrió un cajón junto al fregadero. -Voy a poner cucharas, y ¿querrás postre? Me parece que aún queda algo de helado.

Con una sonrisa cómplice, Ranma respondió, al tiempo que le propinaba una palmada en el trasero cuando Akane pasó junto a él:

-¡Quiero fresas!

·

Definitivamente, los vestidos de flores eran lo que mejor le sentaba a Akane. Como ése de grandes pétalos de color naranja pálido que se ponía en verano con zapatos del mismo color, estaba preciosa. Los vestidos de invierno no eran tan ligeros y siempre se los ponía con medias tupidas y un suéter o una chaqueta. El que había elegido para esa noche, sin embargo, era rojo intenso, ajustado en la cintura y de falda amplia, de escote cuadrado y suave y ligero al tacto. Y lo usaría con panties del mismo bonito color de su piel. Ranma no entendía porqué dudaba tanto ahora sobre si era adecuado o no para la fiesta, para él era perfecto.

-No sé si es demasiado atrevido o demasiado anticuado -vacilaba frente al espejo.

-¿Qué dices? Está bien.

-¿Sí, de verdad que te gusta?

-Sí -afirmó con resignación, -está muy bien.

-Bueno, supongo que con los zapatos y los pendientes adecuados, el conjunto no quedará mal del todo.

Ranma puso los ojos en blanco y se dirigió al sofá a sentarse un rato delante de la tele. Akane por su parte, después de preparar minuciosamente todo lo que iba a necesitar se dispuso a darse una ducha.

-¡Ranma, tú también deberías empezar a arreglarte ya, no quiero que lleguemos tarde! -le gritó desde el baño.

-Ya, ya -contestó él con desgana.

En realidad no le apetecía para nada ir a una fiesta de Navidad con los compañeros de la universidad. Estarían sus amigos (y Akane), pero por lo general le aburrían bastante las fiestas, y siempre acababa metiéndose en algún lío. Contempló el par de zapatillas chinas nuevas que Akane le había regalado esa mañana, y recordó su carita radiante cuando le entregó los pendientes que él había comprado para ella. Todo cuanto necesitaba por Navidad estaba allí, ¿quién necesitaba ir a ninguna fiesta?

Unos minutos más tarde oyó cómo se detenía el agua de la ducha y supo que debería empezar a arreglarse él también si no quería estar escuchando las interminables quejas de Akane insistiendo en que llegarían tarde por su culpa. Apagó la televisión y se acercó a la cama. Akane había extendido su ropa para que no se le hicieran arrugas. Él habría preferido llevar su traje chino color azul oscuro que era tan elegante o más que éste, pero ella había insistido en que usara uno más clásico. Pantalón negro, camisa blanca, afortunadamente, ni la corbata ni la chaqueta eran necesarias.

El secador de pelo se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta. Ranma rebuscó una muda de ropa interior limpia, sacó lo primero que encontró y entonces se dio cuenta de que Akane ya le había preparado incluso eso. Se ruborizó pero devolvió al cajón las prendas que él había sacado. Bueno, después de todo no era tan extraño que su mujer se tomara la libertad de escogerle unos calzoncillos. Él mismo se iba acostumbrando a ver la ropa interior de ella cada vez que hacía la colada.

Cuando Akane hubo terminado de secarse el pelo, salió a toda prisa envuelta en una toalla grande y cargada con la ropa que se había quitado y algunos útiles de aseo. Eso era algo a lo que sí que no se había acostumbrado todavía: a ver a Akane corretear por la casa cubierta sólo con una toalla, y eso que aún era peor cuando se dejaba el cabello mojado.

-Tu turno -informó toda inocente, completamente ajena a los pensamientos que inspiraba en el joven.

Mientras él se daba una ducha rápida, primero fría y luego caliente, ella se vestía con cuidado y se peinaba con esmero. Ranma terminó tan deprisa que la sorprendió observando su vestido por detrás en el espejo de la habitación.

-¿Todavía estás dudando?

-No. Me gusta. -Y para demostrarlo, se dio una vuelta para lucir su vestido, haciendo girar la falda a su alrededor. -Ranma.

-¿Sí? -contestó mientras empezaba a vestirse.

-¿Sabes que ésta va a ser nuestra primera cita?

-¿Qué? -se detuvo a medio abrocharse los pantalones. -Esto no es una cita.

-Vamos a ir a un baile, juntos y como pareja, es lo más cercano a una cita que hemos tenido nunca.

Ranma se acercó a ella junto al espejo. Tenía que reconocer que llevaba razón. La observó aplicarse el maquillaje con suma concentración.

-No entiendo qué tiene de especial la fiesta de esta noche. Tú casi nunca te maquillas.

Akane sonrió pero no dijo nada.

-Eh, te has puesto los pendientes que te he regalado.

-Pues claro.

La cara de Ranma también se reflejaba ahora en el espejo. Se había afeitado y su piel estaría suave. Hizo un comentario sobre la excesiva e innecesaria cantidad de maquillaje que ella se estaba poniendo.

-No es mucho, es sólo sombra de ojos y un poco de carmín. Además, no seas hipócrita que tú vas pintada cuando te transformas en chica.

-Pero no porque yo quiera, es como una especie de tatuaje o algo, seguramente la chica que se ahogó debía de llevarlo.

-¿Has probado a lavarlo con jabón?

-He probado de todo y no se va.

-Ya...

Hablaban mirándose en el espejo, Ranma se abrochaba los botones de la camisa y de repente le sacó la lengua. Akane desvió un momento su atención de lo que estaba haciendo y también le sacó la lengua a través de su reflejo. Ranma sonrió y le dio un travieso empujoncito.

-¡Idiota! ¡Casi haces que me estropee el maquillaje!

-Deja de quejarte y date prisa o llegaremos tarde. ¿Estás lista?

-Me falta perfumarme un poco y lo estaré.

-Muy bien, mientras terminas voy a hacer algo, pero vuelvo en un segundo.

-¡¿Qué, adónde vas?! ¡Ranma!

Pero Ranma ya estaba saliendo por la puerta a grandes zancadas.

-Cómo se le ocurre salir precisamente ahora, ¡tenemos que irnos! -refunfuñó ella mientras agarraba un frasco de agua de colonia y se aplicaba un poco detrás de las orejas, las muñecas y el escote.

Luego buscó su bolso de mano y su abrigo. Miró el reloj y volvió a murmurar una maldición contra Ranma cuando alguien tocó a la puerta.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién será a estas horas?

Al otro lado de la puerta Ranma aguardaba con un pequeño ramillete de flores silvestres que seguramente había arrancado del jardín cercano.

-¡Ranma...!

-Ya que es nuestra primera cita, flores para la dama.

Akane tomó las flores y le dedicó al muchacho una resplandeciente sonrisa que le hizo temblar las rodillas.

-Gracias... Dame un minuto. -Akane entró corriendo en la cocina y regresó con las flores puestas en agua en una pequeña jarrita de cristal.

-Akane...

-Son preciosas.

Ella, ligeramente ruborizada, volvió a obsequiarle con una de sus maravillosas sonrisas y él también se sonrojó. No le parecía que hubiera hecho nada excepcional, pero cuando Akane lo miraba así se sentía el hombre más poderoso de la tierra. Le tendió un brazo que ella aceptó y juntos emprendieron la marcha camino del campus.

·

-¡Hala, Akane! ¡Qué pendientes más bonitos! ¡Estás guapísima!

-Gracias, me los ha regalado Ranma.

-¡Uah! ¡Qué romántico! ¡Y te van genial con el vestido!

-Ah, ¿sí? -eso pensaba ella también, pero no lo dijo, sólo sonrió a sus amigas cohibida ante tanta atención.

La fiesta estaba realmente animada, ya había llegado mucha gente a pesar de no ser muy tarde todavía. La bebida y la comida cubrían las mesas y la música era muy adecuada, del gusto de los jóvenes, nada que ver con la que habrían puesto los carcamales de los profesores. Todos sus amigos de clase estaban allí.

En seguida Akane fue abducida por su corrillo de amigas y Ranma se quedó abandonado a su grupo de compañeros de clase, que siempre disfrutaban poniéndolo en un compromiso, empeñados en derivar todas las conversaciones en el mismo tema: las mujeres.

Una hora después, Akane reía y charlaba junto a unas mesas donde servían bebidas, por supuesto, el alcohol estaba estrictamente prohibido, lo cual fue recibido con quejas por los alumnos más mayores.

Ranma sólo participaba a medias en la conversación que mantenían sus amigos, que se habían adueñado de una parte de una barra donde también servían bebidas, y donde tampoco se podía encontrar alcohol. Pero en un determinado momento, escuchó su nombre.

-Ranma, tío, qué guapa está Akane esta noche. Tienes suerte, cabrón. Seguro que se ha vestido así para ti.

-Lo dudo mucho. -Sonrió con desgana.

-Oh, por favor, míralas, se han puesto a bailar -hizo notar otro de los chicos, con cara de estar siendo martirizado.

-¡Dios! ¿Tienen que mover así el culo?

-Y luego querrán que nos comportemos como unos caballeros después de provocarnos así.

-Se lo ha buscado -dijo de improviso uno de ellos, que era tan alto como Ranma y cuya novia era una de las amigas de Akane y ahora bailaba junto a ella.

Se dirigió a la pista de baile con paso decidido, llegó hasta su novia, la llamó poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro y allí en medio de todo el mundo la besó durante un largo rato. Ranma y Akane cruzaron sus miradas una décima de segundo. Luego los dos tortolitos desaparecieron entre el gentío y no los volvieron a ver más.

-Ése va a tener suerte esta noche.

-Vamos, Ranma, te toca.

-¿Qué?

-¿De verdad eres tan lento o sólo te lo haces?

-Déjame en paz.

-Si serás cretino. Si fuera mi mujer anda que íbamos a estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo.

-Ya, pero no lo es, así que cierra el pico.

-Eh, tranquilo.

Akane disfrutaba bailando, pegando brincos y riendo con sus amigas. De vez en cuando, observaba a Ranma apoyado en la barra a cierta distancia. Se moría de ganas de bailar con él, pero no se atrevía a pedírselo directamente. No se había percatado, sin embargo, de que a ratos Ranma también la observaba a ella. Hasta un determinado momento de la noche en que sonaba por los altavoces una de las canciones preferidas de la chica. Aislada del mundo, daba vueltas y saltaba, dejándose inundar por el ritmo y la melodía que conocía de memoria. En uno de esos giros, vio que Ranma la estaba mirando en ese preciso instante y le sostuvo la mirada. Continuó su danza sin apartar los ojos de él y el muchacho contempló sin echarse atrás el contoneo de sus caderas, el movimiento de sus brazos y el brillo de sus ojos.

Poco a poco ella fue acercándose sin dejar de saltar hasta llegar junto a él. Lo cogió de la mano y lo llevó de nuevo a la pista de baile. Él se dejó guiar, a su espalda sus amigos le silbaban. Él se giró hacia ellos y levantó las cejas de forma sugerente. Luego se volvió hacia su esposa y le dedicó toda su atención.

Bailaron esa canción que a Akane tanto le gustaba y cuando acabó Ranma se quedó para bailar la siguiente, y la siguiente, y otra y otra más. No pensó que se lo fuera a pasar tan bien. Cuando acabaron de bailar la sexta canción, ambos se retiraron a una de las mesas que rodeaban la pista, jadeando, sonrientes y muertos de sed. Se servían dos vasos de refresco bien frío cuando empezaron las primeras notas de una conocida balada, lenta, muy romántica, y ninguno de los dos supo qué se sentía más, si fastidiado o aliviado de haber hecho una parada justo en ese momento.

-Eh, vosotros -dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Era uno de sus amigos que se acercaba. -Mirad ahí arriba.

Ranma y Akane hicieron como les decían y ahí, pendiendo por encima de sus cabezas, descubrieron un gran manojo de muérdago de apretadas hojas verdes y sujeto con un lazo rojo. Se sonrojaron.

-Vaya -musitó Ranma.

Más gente se había dado cuenta de la situación, entre ellos algunos de sus compañeros de clase, y se arremolinaron a su alrededor.

-¡Ánimo, Ranma, es tu oportunidad!

-¡Akane, ya es tuyo!

Akane quería morirse y Ranma se debatía entre matar a alguien o mandarlo todo al carajo. Los silbidos iban en aumento y se mezclaban con la voz de la balada que cantaba bellos versos en un suave tono.

-Qué pesados- dijo él irritado.

Ranma dejó su vaso en la mesa junto al de Akane, la miró fijamente y se acercó mucho hasta que pudo sentir la respiración agitada de la chica sobre su boca. Apoyó una de sus manos en la espalda de ella a la altura de su cintura y, con un movimiento decidido, atrapó sus labios con los suyos en lo que tenía la intención de que fuera un rápido beso que consiguiera acallar las demandas de todos. En cambio, en cuanto sintió los dulces labios de Akane bajo los suyos fue incapaz de separarse tan pronto. "Sólo un poco más" suplicó la parte de su cerebro que había estado suspirando por ella toda la noche. Petrificada al principio, Akane reaccionaba por fin, cerró también los ojos y movió un poco los labios para responder cuando Ranma se separó lentamente. El tiempo pareció detenerse unos segundos, y entonces todos estallaron en vítores. Les felicitaban y reían a carcajadas.

-¡Así se hace!

-¡Bien hecho, Ranma! ¡Vamos a tomarnos una copa!

-¡Akane!

Las amigas de Akane la rodearon y los chicos se llevaron a Ranma secuestrado hacia la barra.

-¡Soltadme!

-Oh, Romeo quiere volver junto a su Julieta.

-No es eso.

-Primero tenemos que conseguirte una copa. Dicen que al ponche le han echado whisky.

Paradójicamente, ya no los dejaron solos en toda la noche. Ni siquiera cuando la gente empezó a marcharse y estuvo claro que la fiesta tocaba a su fin.

-¡Compremos unas cervezas y vayámonos a beber a mi casa! -se ofreció uno de los muchachos, evidentemente bebido. Obviamente alguien había conseguido saltarse los controles y había mezclado whisky con el ponche.

-Chicos, está tan borracho que no se tiene en pie. Voy a llevarlo a su casa.

-Nosotros también nos vamos -aventuró Ranma, esperando que Akane estuviera de acuerdo.

-Sí, estoy cansada -confirmó ella.

-Pues nos vemos el lunes, parejita. Y recordad, "¡la noche es joven!"

-Pero será posible. -Ranma meneó la cabeza incrédulo y Akane sonrió condescendiente.

-Anda, vámonos.

El regreso a casa transcurrió en medio de un cómodo silencio. Cada uno se enfrentaba en privado a sus propios sentimientos sobre lo que había pasado. Pero sin conocer lo que pensaba el otro, todo se volvía una confusa maraña de contradicciones. ¿Qué había significado aquel beso? ¿En qué posición les ponía ahora? Akane anhelaba una respuesta.

-¿Porqué?

-¿Porqué qué? -preguntó Ranma a pesar de saber muy bien a qué se refería.

-¿Porqué me has besado?

Él sólo se encogió de hombros. ¿Cómo contestar a eso? No podía decirle que sólo se había dejado llevar porque sabía que no era únicamente por ese motivo. Y no podía contarle toda la verdad porque ni siquiera él estaba preparado para admitirla ante sí mismo. Además, no estaba seguro de qué significaba la indecisión con la que ella le había devuelto el beso. En su cabeza formulaba una y otra vez la misma pregunta: "¿quieres repetir?, porque yo sí".

-Y tú ¿porqué...?

Ella lo miró, habían llegado a la puerta del apartamento. Escrutó sus ojos en busca de algo.

-No sé... Tampoco me has dado mucho tiempo para reaccionar.

Súbitamente, la expresión del joven cambió casi imperceptiblemente a una de sorpresa. "¿Quieres repetir?, porque yo sí".

Akane sacó la llave de su bolso y abrió con ella. Lo primero que vio al entrar al piso fue el modesto florero que había colocado sobre la mesa antes de marcharse a la fiesta, y la embargó una cálida sensación de ternura. Aunque se sentía confundida: Ranma la había besado, ¿porqué no estaba dando saltos de alegría? Le faltaba la confirmación de lo que él sentía por ella. Era como estar en Jusendo otra vez, a un paso del corazón de Ranma, pero sin llegar a tocarlo nunca.

Había hablado en serio antes cuando había dicho que estaba cansada. En cuanto se echó en la cama y cerró los ojos, inmediatamente se quedó dormida. Ranma descansaba a su lado, observando su respirar rítmico. Al rato, justo antes de abandonarse al sueño él también, murmuró en voz baja:

-¿Quieres repetir?, porque yo sí.


	8. San Valentín

¡Hola! Esta vez me ha costado un poco más, pero aquí lo tenéis. No sé si habría continuado escribiendo esta historia de no ser por la excelente acogida que le habéis dado, así que de nuevo os estoy muy agradecida por vuestros comentarios y críticas constructivas. Me alegráis el día.

_Escena VIII  
San Valentín_

Había tantos diferentes que Akane no sabía por cuál decidirse. Estaban los típicos con forma de corazón y de varios tamaños, también los había con forma de estrellas, de animalitos y hasta letras.

-Llévatelos todos, Akane, de verdad que yo no los voy a utilizar. Usa los que quieras y ya me los devolverás.

-¿Sí? Muchas gracias, eres un cielo. Te prometo que los cuidaré bien.

La otra muchacha sonrió, rogando porque así fuera, pues conociendo las dotes culinarias de Akane, no tenía muchas esperanzas de que le devolviera todos los moldes intactos. Se trataban de pequeños moldes de acero inoxidable y aluminio para hacer bombones caseros. Era el día de San Valentín, y es costumbre en Japón que las chicas obsequien a los chicos con chocolate, en todas sus diferentes variedades, como muestra de afecto. Aprovechando la ocasión, se podían encontrar en el mercado miles de diversos bombones y figuritas de chocolate. Pero para Akane, ninguno podía igualarse a los hechos en casa. Y este año estaba decidida a hacer los suyos ella misma. Si conseguía hornear alguno decente este año, para ella sería muy importante, porque por fin sería capaz de regalarle bombones hechos con sus propias manos a su esposo.

Había comprado todo el día anterior y se había hecho con una receta tan sencilla que sólo tenía que mezclar los ingredientes, calentar la mezcla y rellenar los moldes. Pero incluso ésa podía ser una difícil misión para Akane.

Ranma regresaba de hacer unas compras para un trabajo de clase. Descendió del tren que venía del centro de la ciudad y se encaminó hacia el campus. Aquella estación estaba siempre muy concurrida, la mayoría de los pasajeros eran estudiantes universitarios.

Al salir de allí pasó junto al plano de los alrededores que estaba desplegado en una gran vitrina. Al principio no le prestó la menor atención puesto que era algo tan fuera de lugar que cuando lo reconoció le costó creerlo. Consultando el plano se encontraba un muchacho alto, moreno y cargando una voluminosa mochila desgastada a su espalda. Se acercó a él con paso lento y lo llamó:

-¡Ryoga!

-¿Ranma? -el muchacho se había quedado tan boquiabierto como el chico de la trenza -¿Qué haces tú en Sapporo?

-No estamos en Sapporo.

Ranma le informó del lugar donde se encontraban y le puso al corriente de todo. Que Akane y él habían venido a estudiar allí después de la boda y que vivían los dos en un pequeño apartamento no muy lejos. Sabía que, de todos, Ryoga era el que peor había acogido la noticia de que Akane y él se hubieran casado.

-Pero ¿qué haces tú aquí?

-Salí de viaje de entrenamiento. Pero parece que me he desviado un poco.

-Hace meses que no sabemos nada de ti. ¿Dónde has estado?

-He viajado mucho.

Hicieron una pausa y caminaron en silencio. Ranma deseaba abordar el tema, pero por delicadeza hacia su amigo, quiso esperar al momento adecuado.

-¿Y cómo os va? ¿Cómo está Akane? -se atrevió a preguntar finalmente Ryoga.

-Está bien. Contenta de estar estudiando aquí -respondió. -Nos va más o menos bien. Ya no nos peleamos tanto -añadió.

Ryoga sonrió con melancolía. Llegaron a un pequeño parque y se sentaron en un banco de piedra.

-Akane echa de menos a P-chan.

-Ya no me siento con derecho ni a ser su mascota.

-Bueno, por fin entras en razón. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

-He besado a Akari -soltó de sopetón.

-¿Qué?

-Akari, la chica que...

-Ya sé quien es, me acuerdo de ella -le cortó Ranma.

-Estamos saliendo juntos, o algo así.

-Vaya, tío, me alegro por ti...

-Sí, ella es un encanto, los meses que he pasado a su lado he sido muy feliz, y parece que me quiere de verdad.

Ranma continuó escuchándolo en respetuoso silencio, pues sabía que debían haber tenido esta conversación hace mucho tiempo y que no era fácil ni para su amigo ni para él.

-Es por eso por lo que aún no he intentado volver a ver a Akane, me siento culpable.

-Eso es una tontería.

-Ya lo sé, pero necesito un poco más de tiempo. No es fácil quitársela de la cabeza.

-No, no lo es... -dijo, pensando en voz alta. -Yo... he besado a Akane...

Ryoga pareció no inmutarse pero de pronto el banco se partió en dos a causa de una gran grieta provocada al haber atravesado la piedra con el dedo índice de su mano derecha. Se levantaron y Ranma apoyó la espalda en una farola. Ryoga intentaba serenarse y recuperar la calma.

-No te la mereces.

-Lo sé.

-Escucháme. Ahora que es tu responsabilidad yo no puedo hacer ya nada, pero júrame que la protegerás con tu vida. Júrame que será feliz.

-Lo juré el día que me casé con ella, y lo vuelvo a jurar ahora. Yo... estoy... No sé muy bien lo que ella siente por mí. Pero yo estoy loco por ella... -Era la primera vez que lo reconocía en voz alta. -No voy a permitir que le pase nada, ya estuve a punto de perderla una vez.

Ryoga estaba impresionado por la confesión y tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

-Nunca pensé que te oiría decir eso.

-Ni yo.

-Pero supongo que en el fondo siempre lo he sabido. Igual que sabía que ella te ama a ti.

Ranma no podía evitar sonrojarse al considerar esa posibilidad.

-¿Tú-tú crees?

-Te recuerdo que he sido su mascota durante mucho tiempo.

-¿Y te lo ha dicho? -preguntó con ansiedad mal disimulada.

-No, pero no había más que verla. Cómo reaccionaba cuando la insultabas, cómo se entristecía cuando coqueteabas con otras, cómo lloraba cuando tú estabas en peligro.

Ranma prefirió ignorar el comentario sobre su supuesto coqueteo para no entrar en una discusión absurda, pero por lo demás, estaba profundamente emocionado por las palabras de Ryoga.

-Y ¿qué tal tu entrenamiento? ¿Has aprendido alguna técnica nueva?

-No -respondió él con una creciente sonrisa. -Pero he perfeccionado algunas.

-¿De verdad? -quiso saber Ranma, visiblemente interesado.

-No pienses que me he rendido, Ranma. Puede que ya no luche por Akane, pero eso no significa que no vaya a vencerte si volvemos a enfrentarnos.

-¡Tengo una idea! ¿porqué no comes con nosotros? He quedado aquí cerca con Akane, así podrás verla ¡y luego te vienes al club de artes marciales y luchamos en el dojo!

-¿Qué? Ya te he dicho que no podría verla ahora mismo, no estoy preparado para afrontar esa situación.

Había hablado con el corazón y, conmovido, se dio la vuelta para ocultar su rostro de su interlocutor en un gesto exageradamente dramático, como era habitual en él. Al abrir los ojos, se topó con una hermosa carita que tantas veces había añorado contemplar.

-A... A... -balbuceó.

-¡Ryoga!

-Akane...

-¿Has visto qué ha traído la marea? -Ranma le dio una palmada en la espalda a Ryoga para ayudarlo a destrabarse.

-Ho-hola... -el podre muchacho se puso colorado y saludó con una sonrisa boba.

-¿Cómo es que has aparecido por aquí? ¡Qué alegría verte!

-Ah, viaje de entrenamiento.

-Hala, pues qué casualidad.

-Ahora mismo lo estaba convenciendo para que coma con nosotros.

-Qué buena idea. ¿Te quedarás verdad?

-Eh, claro... -contestó aún rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Era imposible resistirse a esa sonrisa de Akane.

Durante la comida ocurrió un fenómeno curioso. Ryoga pudo ser testigo de cuánto había cambiado la relación entre sus dos amigos. Descubrió en pequeños detalles la familiaridad con la que se trataban. Las pequeñas complicidades e incluso el tono en el que se hablaban, que denotaba sin duda un acercamiento entre ellos más íntimo de lo que habría podido esperar. Tal vez fuera por volver a verlos después de tanto tiempo la razón por la que advirtió aquel cambio que para ellos había sido gradual, o tal vez fuera porque ahora él mismo se encontraba en medio de una relación, pero era más evidente que nunca que aquellos dos sentían algo muy fuerte el uno por el otro.

Después de la comida, no hubo que insistir mucho para que los dos chicos se marcharan hacia el dojo a demostrarse mutuamente sus respectivos avances de los últimos meses, ambos estaban ilusionados con la perspectiva. Akane sabía que, a pesar de las continuas peleas, los unía una profunda amistad desde hacía años. A ella le vino de perlas que la dejaran sola por unas horas, porque así podría confeccionar sus bombones de San Valentín tranquila y sin interrupciones.

Los combates entre Ranma y Ryoga pronto acapararon todo el espacio del club. Se movían tan rápido que incluso a los alumnos más aventajados les era imposible seguirlos. Todos estaban impresionados. Para no destrozar las instalaciones, se abstuvieron de efectos explosivos y golpes que harían temblar los cimientos del edificio, pero aún así disfrutaron como no lo hacían desde hacía mucho tiempo. Tras un par de horas, estaban exhaustos, pero felices.

-Tenías razón, has perfeccionado esas técnicas.

-Tú también has mejorado, Ranma, aunque no tanto como yo.

-Ja.

-¿Es que no entrenas lo suficiente?

-Claro que sí, entreno todos los días. Lo malo son los contrincantes. -Lo miró mientras se enjugaba el sudor con una toalla. -Aquí no hay rivales tan fuertes como tú.

Ryoga le devolvió la sonrisa con camaradería y estrechó la mano que Ranma le tendía. En ese momento apareció Akane por la puerta.

-¿Ya habéis terminado? ¿Llego justo a tiempo para que hagáis un descanso?

Vieron que traía consigo una bolsa de la que empezó a sacar otra más pequeña, tres vasos de plástico y un termo. Los chicos se sentaron a su lado con curiosidad.

-¿Qué llevas ahí?

-Té frío y esto -contestó al tiempo que desplegaba la segunda bolsa de tela y les ofrecía una variedad de trozos de algo oscuro que parecía ser chocolate.

Toda sonriente les sirvió el té y esperó a que le dieran su opinión sobre los bombones. Pero ninguno de los dos se arrancaba a decir algo.

-¿Y bien? -inquirió con suspicacia. -¿No vais a decir nada?

-¿Qué... qué es eso? -preguntó Ranma receloso.

-¿Cómo que qué es? ¡Son bombones, idiota! ¡Chocolate de San Valentín, hecho por tu mujercita para vosotros especialmente!

Los tres jóvenes se sonrojaron, aunque Ryoga mucho más.

-¿Los.. los has hecho tú?

-Sí, y esta vez los he probado. No están muy dulces pero se pueden comer. Adelante.

Despacio, tomaron cada uno un trozo y se lo echaron a la boca. Era cierto, no estaban muy dulces pero estaban buenos.

-Umh, no está mal -dijo Ranma, y se comió otro. Akane empezó a sonreír levemente.

-Akane, están deliciosos. Me siento muy honrado.

-Oh, Ryoga, eres muy amable, no es para tanto. ¿Y el té?

-El té está estupendo.

-Sí, ¿también lo has hecho tú, Akane?

-Oh, el té es su especialidad, le sale de maravilla.

La muchacha estaba en la nubes. Nunca había recibido tantos halagos juntos por algo que hubiera preparado ella. Se acabaron el chocolate y el té entre los tres y pasaron un agradable rato charlando amigablemente. Hasta que Ryoga anunció que tenía que marcharse.

-Oh, no, ¿tan pronto?

-Sí, debo llegar a Sapporo cuanto antes, dicen que allí se encuentra un monje sabio que conoce una técnica única y que sólo acepta alumnos en esta época del año.

Les mostró un viejo plano con enrevesadas instrucciones del supuesto lugar donde encontraría al monje. Ranma y Akane decidieron acompañarlo a la estación y asegurarse de que tomaba el tren correcto antes de volver a casa. Antes de partir, sin embargo, Ryoga llevó a parte a Ranma sin que Akane se diera cuenta y le dijo:

-Ranma, cuídala. Ella... parece que es feliz aquí contigo...

-Te prometo que la cuidaré, Ryoga...

Un rato más tarde, de regreso a casa, Akane comentó:

-Me alegro de haberlo visto.

-Yo también.

-De todos nuestros amigos es a quien más echaba de menos.

-Sí.

-¿Qué tal el entrenamiento con él?

-Ha sido genial. Un poco como volver a los viejos tiempos, sólo que mejor.

-Me alegro -sonrió.

Al llegar al apartamento, Akane miró el reloj y vio que tenía tiempo para estudiar un poco antes de la cena y así se lo hizo saber a Ranma.

-¿No descansas nunca? -contestó él quitándose los zapatos con descuido.

-¿Sabes que la semana que viene tenemos un examen importante?

-Sí, y aún falta una semana.

-6 días, y creo que tú también deberías ponerte a estudiar.

-Yo voy a darme una ducha, y luego ya veremos.

-Sinceramente, Ranma, ¿piensas que así vas a aprobar? Casi no prestas atención en clase. Siempre te tengo que dejar los apuntes y si no fuera por mi ayuda no acabarías nunca los deberes a tiempo. Podrías mostrar un poco de interés.

-¡Sí presto atención en clase y me tomo interés! -respondió comenzando a sentirse indignado por las acusaciones.

-¡¿Sí?! ¡Pues no lo demuestras! ¡¿Cuándo fue la última vez que cogiste un libro?!

-¡Ayer! -exclamó él en tono triunfal.

-¡Ja! ¡10 minutos! ¿A eso lo llamas estudiar?

-¡No tuve tiempo! ¡Tenía que entrenar!

-Sí, eso es todo lo que haces. ¡Entrenar! Pero los exámenes están a la vuelta de la esquina y a este ritmo no vas a pasar el curso. ¿Para qué has venido a la universidad? Creía que querías aprender a llevar el dojo de mi padre.

-¡Pues claro que quiero! ¿Por qué crees que acepté venir aquí? ¿Para qué crees que paso tantas horas entrenando? Eres tú la que no muestras suficiente interés. Antes venías al club todos los días. Fuiste tú la que te empeñaste en que te hiciera un entrenamiento especial, ¿ya no te acuerdas? Y ahora me paso las tardes esperando que te dignes a aparecer por allí, teniendo que combatir con esos mantas del club. Y tú te limitas a salir a correr y a entrenar de verdad un par de días a la semana. ¿A eso lo llamas mostrar interés?

-Ranma... es que tengo que estudiar. -Akane se había quedado sin palabras.

El muchacho, perdiendo toda esperanza de razonar con ella, se dio media vuelta con un bufido y zanjó la discusión metiéndose en el baño y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

No, pensaba Akane, cómo era posible. Hace un momento sólo había armonía y felicidad y de repente todo se había ido al garete. ¿Por qué tenían que acabar discutiendo siempre?

Ranma se enjabonaba con furia, muy molesto por lo que había dicho Akane. Era verdad que continuamente necesitaba que lo ayudara con las tareas de clase, pero le había dolido que le hubiera recriminado que no se tomaba interés. Para él era tan importante como para ella ser capaz de administrar el dojo, ser unos buenos profesores y heredar la escuela Musabetsu Kakuto. Y hacer todo eso junto a Akane. Pero ella era tan terca que no quería ver más allá, las cosas tenían que hacerse siempre a su modo.

Akane cerró los libros cuando Ranma salió de la ducha. No había servido de nada, no se había podido concentrar. Daba vueltas en su cabeza a la discusión. No le gustaba la sensación con la que la había dejado. Pelear así con Ranma cada vez dolía más.

La cena la cocinaron entre los dos casi sin dirigirse la palabra. Ella no quería dar su brazo a torcer y él no veía porqué tenía que disculparse primero. Akane puso el arroz y el agua en la cocedera, sacó el pescado de la nevera y luego puso la mesa mientras que Ranma se ocupaba de lo demás, como hacían siempre.

Cuando estuvo todo listo, se sentaron a la mesa y empezaron a comer, pero ambos estaban incómodos. No querían eso. Ranma la miró un momento por encima del bol de arroz. Tomaba pequeños bocados con sus palillos, mirando al infinito pensativa. Por lo visto, sintió los ojos del muchacho sobre ella y también se lo quedó mirando. Transcurrieron unos segundos en los que Ranma masticó y tragó a prisa lo que tenía en la boca y Akane bajó de nuevo los palillos, olvidando el bocado que había estado a punto de comerse.

-¡Lo siento! -exclamaron al unísono.

Los dos pestañearon y volvieron a hablar a la vez.

-Yo...

Akane sonrió modestamente e hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que Ranma hablara primero. Normalmente él la habría dejado a ella primero, pero como era para disculparse tomó la palabra.

-Lo siento... siento haberte gritado así.

-No, yo también te he gritado. Reconozco que a veces puedo llegar a ser muy cabezota.

-Y que lo digas -comenzó, pero se corrigió a tiempo. -Quiero decir que ambos lo somos.

-Yo... sólo quiero que no tengas problemas para pasar de curso.

-Lo sé. Siempre me ayudas, tal y como me prometiste antes de venir aquí, y te lo agradezco. Aunque no siempre sé demostrártelo.

Akane también recordaba esa promesa.

-Tienes razón en que he descuidado mi entrenamiento últimamente. Ya no voy al club tanto como antes y eso se nota en mi estado físico. A partir de hoy me lo tomaré más en serio, si es que aún aceptas ayudarme...

-¡Pues claro! ¿Tienes idea de lo aburrido que es aquello sin ti? -Ranma se ruborizó un poco al oírse decir esas palabras, pero ya no podía echar marcha atrás. -Entrenar con esos principiantes no tiene aliciente ninguno.

-¿Y conmigo sí? -preguntó ella animada.

-Desde luego, es mucho más divertido darte una paliza a ti que a ellos.

-¡Ranma! Creí que hablabas en serio -le reprochó desilusionada.

-Hablo en serio. Echo de menos luchar contigo.

Perdido todo interés por la cena, con una sonrisa recogieron sin apenas haber probado bocado.

-Escucha -la llamó Ranma, -te prometo que voy a estudiar más. Tal vez los dos tengamos algo de razón y sólo se trate de encontrar el punto medio.

-Eso me parece muy sensato, Ranma.

-Será que me estoy haciendo mayor.

-Sí, los dos estamos madurando.

Ranma se echó en el pequeño sofá, pero no encendió el televisor, se quedó mirando la pantalla negra, ausente, pensando en las últimas palabras que se habían dicho. Akane volvió de la cocina con un platito en el cual había más bombones de los que había hecho esa tarde, pero estos tenían forma de corazones, o al menos eso parecían. Se los ofreció a Ranma y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Quieres más?

-Son diferentes de los otros -notó él.

-Éstos son para ti.

El joven contempló las sonrosadas mejillas de la chica y sintió cómo las suyas también ardían con una agradable calidez.

-Gracias. -Tomó uno y lo devoró de un bocado y luego cogió otro más e hizo lo mismo. -Mmh... -Los degustó despacio mientras Akane lo observaba complacida.

-Mira, quiero que te quede clara una cosa.

-¿Qué?

-Quiero que sepas que me tomo interés. Que hacerme cargo del dojo de tu padre me importa. Y que merece la pena que lo hagamos bien.

-Oh, Ranma, yo también lo quiero así.

-Quiero que este proyecto salga adelante.

-Lo haremos. A pesar de las peleas creo que formamos un buen equipo, y lo conseguiremos juntos.

El ánimo de Ranma había sufrido una serie de altibajos durante las últimas horas y ahora estaba feliz. Le alegraba haber hecho las paces con Akane y le reconfortaba pensar que el futuro podría traer cosas buenas después de todo.

-Sí. Y creo que acabamos de tener nuestra primera reconciliación de verdad como matrimonio.

-Bueno, para una reconciliación de verdad faltaría algo más -dijo ella despreocupada, y sin darse cuenta echó una mirada fugaz al lugar donde estaba la cama.

-¿Qué? -Ranma también miró hacia allí, incrédulo y estupefacto. -¿No estarás insinuando...?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! -Akane parecía un tomate. -¡No-no-no! ¡No, qué va! Yo... sólo... s-sólo me refería a... un beso. Eso es lo que hacen... las parejas.

-Oh..., como en Navidad...

La chica no levantó la mirada de las manos cruzadas sobre su regazo.

-De acuerdo -aceptó Ranma.

-¿Cómo?

El chico se giró para quedar de frente a ella.

-No vas a llamarme pervertido ni nada de eso, ¿no?

-¿Cómo voy a llamarte pervertido si eres mi marido? Estás en tu derecho.

Ranma se acercó un poco más a ella y carraspeó ligeramente. No se explicaba porqué le era más difícil ahora que en Navidad, teniendo en cuenta que ya habían pasado por esto y que además entonces habían estado rodeados de gente. Tal vez fuera eso precisamente, que ahora estaban solos y no había nadie que los detuviera ni los interrumpiera. Ranma tragó saliva y se humedeció los labios fijando la mirada en los de Akane. Ella entreabrió los suyos respirando agitadamente y notando el corazón saltar en su pecho. Esta vez lo vio acercarse lentamente hasta que cerró los ojos y sintió la suave presión de su boca contra sus propios labios. Al principio se quedaron inmóviles pero pronto comenzaron a reaccionar y encontraron un ritmo cómodo para los dos, lento y muy estimulante, despertando sensaciones hasta entonces desconocidas. En medio de las caricias, Akane atrapó el carnoso labio inferior de Ranma y él jugueteó con el labio superior de la chica.

Cuando al cabo de un momento empezó a faltarles el aliento tuvieron que separarse. Se miraron con la respiración entrecortada.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Ranma.

-Sabes a chocolate -respondió ella en voz baja después de tomar aire un par de veces.

Sacando un poco la lengua él se relamió en busca de ese sabor. Luego pareció caer en la cuenta de algo y volvió a inclinarse para besarla con vehemencia. Esta vez cubrió su boca de forma decidida, explorando los labios de la chica con los suyos, obligándola inconscientemente a abrirlos más.

Las manos de Ranma la sujetaban por la cintura y la espalda y Akane tenía la suyas apoyadas en el pecho del chico. Cuando se separaron, ninguno de los dos las retiró.

-Ahora tú también sabes a chocolate.

Ella se mordisqueó el labio sonriendo con timidez. No podía creer que Ranma la hubiera besado por voluntad propia. Había sido tan dulce y tan perfecto que era como un sueño. Sus labios, suaves y húmedos la habían sorprendido. Los rozó sutilmente con los dedos índice y corazón mientras él la observaba con curiosidad y se dejaba hacer. Luego puso una mano en su cara y la besó otra vez, pausadamente, sin prisas, como si dispusiera de toda la eternidad sólo para dedicársela a ese beso. Akane volvió a saborear el chocolate pero descubrió un sabor nuevo que sólo pudo identificar con el propio sabor de Ranma. Él continuaba recreándose en su exploración y Akane se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, ¡estaba practicando cómo besarla!, aprendiendo de cada movimiento, repitiendo un patrón hasta que quedaba satisfecho y entonces empezaba con otro. Hacía como con las artes marciales. Cuando veía una nueva técnica que le interesaba la estudiaba hasta el más mínimo detalle y se empeñaba hasta reproducirla a la perfección e incluso mejorarla. Siempre quería ser el mejor, salvo que en esta ocasión, lejos de querer competir con ella, le estaba ofreciendo lo mejor de sí, entregándole de vuelta todo cuanto iba aprendiendo.

Tuvieron que separarse al fin porque se ahogaban. Ranma le rozó la frente con los labios y se abrazaron durante un rato en silencio, oyéndose respirar agitadamente. Akane, sintió el fuerte batir del corazón de Ranma y estuvo segura de que él también podía notar el suyo.

Permanecieron así sin moverse, con el recuerdo y la sensación de los labios del otro aún en los suyos. Luego, Akane volvió a descansar sus manos sobre el pecho de Ranma y él bajó la cabeza para mirarla, pero sin distanciarse mucho.

-Estás colorada -advirtió el muchacho, rozándole la mejilla.

-Tú también... -le informó ella.

El chico se palpó la cara y vio que efectivamente estaba caliente. Akane se mordió el labio.

-No, no hagas eso -le pidió Ranma.

-¿El qué?

-Esto.

Él repitió su acción y la chica notó cómo inmediatamente la invadió un súbito e incontrolable deseo de abalanzarse sobre él y comerse su boca y cuanto se encontrara en el camino, y comprendió a lo que él se refería. Se ruborizó aún más y escondió el rostro en las manos.

-Dios mío, no puedo creer que hayamos hecho esto. -Su voz llegó amortiguada al tener la cara tapada. Luego volvió a mirar a Ranma. -Cómo agradezco que no estén nuestros padres aquí.

-Ni Nabiki.

-Sí, ni Nabiki.

Volvió a hacerse el silencio durante unos segundos.

-Vo-voy a ponerme el pijama -dijo la joven.

-Vale.

Se levantaron del sofá y ella se dirigió al baño a cambiarse de ropa. Ranma se acostó y la esperó con la luz encendida y tumbado boca arriba con los brazos cruzados bajo la cabeza. Sin poder dejar de revivir lo ocurrido tan sólo unos minutos antes, una enorme sonrisa le inundó la cara.

Akane emergió del baño después de haberse puesto el pijama y haberse refrescado. Se acercó a la cama, depositó su ropa cuidadosamente doblada en una silla y se recostó a su lado.

-¿Apago? -preguntó él.

-Mh -asintió ella.

El chico alargó el brazo hasta el interruptor y apagó la luz. A oscuras, pasó el otro brazo por detrás de la nuca de Akane para que pudiera acomodar la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro. Respiró profundamente.

-Estaban buenos los bombones.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad.

-¿No estaban muy amargos?

-No, estaban bien así.

Aún para sus extrañas vidas había sido un día raro, y largo. La visita de Ryoga, haber podido luchar con él después de tanto tiempo, la conversación que habían mantenido y que en cierta medida había aclarado las cosas entre ellos, proporcionaban a Ranma la sensación de haber cerrado una cuenta pendiente.

Más tarde, la pelea con Akane lo había desasosegado, haciéndolo pensar que todo cuanto habían avanzado en los últimos meses no había sido más que un espejismo. Pero la posterior reconciliación le levantó los ánimos. No era capaz de identificar lo que lo había llevado a comportarse así con Akane, lo que le había dado el coraje para besarla, demostrando que ella le atraía. Pero, ¿lo habría entendido ella así? Tampoco estaba seguro de en qué situación los ponía aquello.

Las cabilaciones de Akane seguían por caminos similares. Había disfrutado cada segundo de los besos de Ranma, pero continuaba sin conocer los verdaderos sentimientos que él albergaba por ella. Ahora sabía con certeza que ella no le era indiferente, pero de ahí a amarla existía una distancia.

-Buenas noches -se despidieron antes de dormirse.

-Buenas noches.

Unas horas más tarde, faltando aún para el amanecer, cuando el fresco de la madrugada ya se dejaba notar, Ranma despertó repentinamente en medio del silencio de la noche. Tenía abrazada a Akane que se removía entre sus brazos aquejada por algún sueño.

-Akane -la llamó con voz suave.

La muchacha no obstante, no se despertó. Al contrario, aún dormida afianzó su abrazo y se arrimó a Ranma hasta encajar su cuerpo completamente al del muchacho. Sus pechos se aplastaron contra el torso más duro del chico, el abdomen de la joven quedó aplanado junto a los endurecidos músculos de él, las caderas redondeadas y femeninas parecían buscar las suyas, e incluso una de las piernas de la chica se entrelazó con las suyas. Sintió el corazón en el estómago y una punzada en el bajo vientre.

Afortunadamente, la muchacha dejó de moverse, pero no fue de gran consuelo. En esa posición Ranma sabía que no podría volver a dormirse. Moviéndose con sigilo consiguió, con reticencia, despegarse de ella. Desubrió entonces, al apoyar una mano en su cintura, que la camisa del pijama se había enrollado por encima del ombligo, dejando al descubierto parte de su tripa y la cintura donde la mano de Ranma reposaba en contacto directo con su piel. El corazón en su estómago volvió a latir más fuerte. La suave piel bajo sus dedos era tibia y tersa. Dudó durante un segundo si retirar la mano pero no se movió. De hecho, ascendió unos centímetros más por la espalda de la chica y volvió a descender en una caricia y allí se detuvo.

La observó respirar profundamente y la recordó diciéndole que no huiría de él. Exaló un suspiro, se cargó de paciencia, cerró los ojos, y se mantuvo abrazado a ella toda la noche.

* * *

La aparición de Ryoga me ha sorprendido hasta a mí. Justo cuando había decidido que no saldría va y se me presenta como la oportunidad de desarrollar ciertos aspectos del fanfic.

Ah, otra cosa. Tampoco iba a incluir más besos por ahora pero habéis insistido tanto y yo misma tenía tantas ganas de que repitieran que al final no he podido resistirme.

Bueno, ahora sí que se acerca el desenlace. Espero que os guste. El siguiente capitulo ya está en proceso.


	9. Aniversario

Ya está aquí, me ha costado sacarlo a la luz y por eso ruego disculpas, espero que una extensión del doble de palabras que los capítulos anteriores compense la espera.

No me enrollo más, a leer.

* * *

_Escena IX  
Aniversario_

-Hey, Akane. ¿Esto es algún tipo de indirecta? -Ranma se asomó por detrás del biombo con algo rojo colgando de su dedo índice. Eran unas braguitas rojas y muy sexys. En cuanto las reconoció, Akane se levantó de la silla de un salto y se las arrebató a Ranma de las manos.

-¡No! ¡No tenías que verlas! ¿Dónde estaban?

-Aquí, con el resto de la ropa.

Como un marido moderno, Ranma se estaba encargando de recoger la ropa de la máquina secadora y de doblarla y guardarla en su sitio. Akane, mientras, repasaba una tarea que él debía presentar al día siguiente en clase y que contaba para un 20 de la nota final de la asignatura. Por un descuido, aquella pieza de lencería de Akane había ido a parar al montón de ropa equivocado.

-¿De dónde las has sacado? Son nuevas, ¿no?

-Fue un regalo de Nabiki por Navidad -respondió ella, azorada.

-Mh, interesante -bromeó él con una sonrisa intentando apoderarse de ellas para verlas mejor. -Y dime, ¿hay un sujetador a juego con esto?

-¡Ranma! -exclamó ella abriendo mucho los ojos y fingiendo escandalizarse.

Y esquivándolo le arrojó una camiseta a la cara y salió corriendo a guardar las braguitas en el cajón. Ranma la persiguió para alcanzarla antes de que llegara al armario, pero no pudo y le arrojó la camiseta de vuelta a ella.

Este tipo de juegos se habían hecho habituales entre ellos y constituían más o menos un sustituto a sus violentas peleas de antes. Habían cambiado un tipo de interacción por otra, que en el fondo no dejaban de ser un coqueteo velado y una forma de aliviar la tensión sexual que se había generado entre ellos. Ambos habían descubierto que era mucho más divertido y excitante que estar regañando por cualquier cosa.

Acababan de entrar en la primavera y aunque todavía refrescaba por la noche, durante el día las temperaturas se hacían cada vez más suaves. Podría deberse al cambio de estación o a que en breve llegaría la temporada de exámenes finales, pero Akane se encontraba a menudo poseída por constantes ataques de nerviosismo que la hacían sentir hormigueo en el estómago y que se acentuaban con la cercanía de Ranma. Le ocurría, por ejemplo, al notar su brazo rodeándola por la noche y al despertar, pero también cuando anticipaba su contacto al pasarle algún objeto que él le hubiera pedido o cuando coincidían entrando y saliendo a la vez por una puerta.

Ranma también podía notarlo. El vello de los brazos se le erizaba y le cosquilleaba la piel de los dedos. Cualquier excusa le parecía buena para tocarla o rozarla siempre un segundo más de lo necesario. En esas ocasiones sentía, preocupado, cómo su auto control se desvanecía por momentos. Ya había ocurrido una vez.

Hacía unas dos semanas, se encontraban repasando los apuntes de clase. Ranma era muy malo en eso y necesitaba completarlos comparándolos con los de Akane. Ella leía los suyos en voz alta, tumbada a los pies de la cama, con los pies colgando por el borde. A su lado boca abajo, Ranma escribía en los suyos, tratando además de descifrar los garabatos que inundaban sus papeles. Era muy consciente de la intimidad que denotaba aquella postura, pero por el amor de Dios, ¡si dormían en la misma cama! Aquello era perfectamente normal, se dijo, e intentó restarle importancia. Aunque percibía los dos centímetros de distancia que los separaban como una barrera invisible que jugaba a aparecer y desaparecer con cada sutil mirada que mutuamente se robaban. Una mente observadora habría identificado inmediatamente los signos del lenguaje corporal, pero ninguno de los dos era nada objetivo, y no se atrevían a interpretar las posibles señales por miedo a equivocarse.

Akane le pidió el lápiz para corregir una letra en su libreta, pero cuando acabó, en vez de devolvérselo se puso a darle vueltas entre sus dedos mientras decía algo. Ranma no la escuchó porque toda su atención se concentró en el lápiz cuando Akane mordisqueó un extremo. Sintió la garganta seca y de nuevo volvió a notar los latidos de su corazón a la altura del estómago.

La chica dudó un instante y luego corrigió otra palabra antes de devolverle el lápiz a él. El muchacho se quedó mirando la parte que ella había tocado con su boca. En ese momento, la porción de su cerebro que todavía razonaba captó una frase que no tenía mucho sentido.

-¿Qué? No es así, es al revés.

-No, lo pone aquí. -Ella le mostró sus apuntes, pero de lejos, de modo que no se alcanzaba a leer nada.

-Trae aquí, te lo estás inventando. -Ranma la agarró por la muñeca y, acercando el cuaderno pudo comprobar que, en efecto, él llevaba razón.

-Lo he hecho para ver si me estabas escuchando porque parecías estar en otro sitio.

Él se sonrojó levemente, deseando que ella no se diera cuenta. Aún mantenía sujeta su muñeca. Akane sintió sus dedos quemando en su piel. Lo miró a los ojos y él a ella. El muchacho aflojó la presión de su mano y la deslizó por el antebrazo de Akane hasta apoyarla en su cintura. Les recorrió un escalofrío que les aceleró el pulso.

Ranma descendió sobre ella y apretó fuertemente su boca contra los labios sonrosados y femeninos de su mujer. Akane inspiró por la nariz por la impresión. Pero cuando sintió los labios de Ranma abrirse y cerrarse con movimientos apremiantes, sólo tardó un segundo en corresponderle. Nunca la había besado antes tan apasionadamente, las otras veces había sido suave y dulce. Cómo había añorado esos besos desde San Valentín. Éste en cambio, era ardiente y efusivo.

Su propia respuesta era más acalorada. Sus manos subieron hasta las anchas espaldas del joven. Ranma se separaba hasta apenas tocar con sus labios los de ella en una sensual caricia y luego volvía a estrellar su boca abierta contra los sorprendidos labios de la chica. La tanteaba de nuevo y quedaba encantado con su entregada respuesta.

Rozó sus dientes, suaves y duros, y pudo sentir la prometedora calidez de su aliento. De forma natural, la punta de su lengua se adentró en la boca de la muchacha y se encontró con la de ella. La notó alterarse bajo su torso, pero por la forma en que se agarró a su camiseta, tuvo la certeza de que no la había molestado y se atrevió a aventurarse más allá. Buscó otra vez su morbidez y se maravilló de su tersura. La instaba a moverse a su ritmo pero disfrutaba de los embates con los que ella también sugería su propia cadencia.

La poca práctica que tenían los había enseñado a respirar sin ahogarse pero la inusitada fiereza del momento los estaba dejando sin resuello. Ranma se separó con un último y tierno beso al labio inferior de Akane. Los dos jadeaban intentando normalizar su respiración.

Ella lo miraba abriendo mucho los ojos, con el rostro alborozado y el cabello revuelto. Parecía impresionada. Él mismo lo estaba. Se había dejado llevar. Esperó que no pensara que era un fresco y que se había aprovechado de ella. Akane tampoco era capaz de articular palabra. Ranma deseaba más pero lo último que quería era asustarla, y sin estar seguro de en qué estado se encontraba su relación, no quería forzar la situación y que volviera a suceder como cuando se vio bajo el influjo del Nekoken.

Pero desde este día, y una vez superados los primeros momentos de timidez, Ranma no dudaba en hacer insinuaciones sin pudor, que Akane aceptaba e incluso devolvía con ingeniosas respuestas.

Finalmente llegó el último día del curso. Por la mañana, como otros cientos de estudiantes, Ranma y Akane se habían acercado al campus para comprobar en el enorme tablero las notas de su último examen, que les permitiría pasar al segundo curso limpiamente.

Sobre la superficie blanca de una gran pizarra pudieron ver que habían aprobado y que todos sus esfuerzos habían valido la pena. Akane le echó los brazos al cuello a Ranma dando brincos de alegría y se abrazaron sin importarles estar en público. Felicitaron a sus compañeros y sus compañeros les felicitaron a ellos. Algunos habían obtenido una calificación asombrosa y otros habían superado el mínimo por los pelos, pero en todos reinaba un aire de satisfacción general.

-¡Eh! ¡Ranma, Akane! -les gritó antes de marcharse uno de sus amigos. -La semana que viene lo celebraremos junto con mi cumpleaños en mi apartamento. ¡No lo olvidéis!

La pareja le aseguró que allí estarían y después decidieron darse ellos también un homenaje y se dirigieron a su heladería preferida. Ranma se transformó en chica porque aún le daba un poco de vergüenza que lo vieran comiendo helado siendo un chico.

-Ranma, eso es una tontería -le repetía siempre Akane.

-Comer helados no es masculino.

-Oh, de verdad -se exasperaba ella.

Akane pidió una copa normal de dos sabores, pero la de Ranma era el especial de la casa, con bengala y todo. Los dos reían contentos y aliviados por haberse quitado una carga de encima, cuando una voz conocida los interrumpió.

-Hola chicas -saludó cortésmente un tipo tremendamente guapo y con una sonrisa perfecta, dirigiendo una mirada con intención a Akane y en concreto a la chica de la trenza pelirroja.

-Mh... de repente se me ha quitado el hambre -dijo Ranma con disgusto.

El muchacho sonrió sin haberse ofendido en absoluto. El galán en cuestión era un compañero de clase de Ranma. Era un donjuán reconocido que no dudaba en coquetear con cuantas mujeres le pasaban por delante. Incluso corrían rumores de que había salido con señoras mayores que le costeaban sus carísimos caprichos con el dinero de sus maridos. Ni que decir tiene que Ranma no podía ni verlo. No soportaba su arrogancia y su seguridad en sí mismo. Pero sobre todo, no soportaba que flirteara con Akane sabiendo que era su mujer.

Eso era lo peor: que él lo sabía todo. Sabía lo de la maldición de Ranma y que él se convertía en chica con el agua fría. Sabía que estaban casados y sabía que el matrimonio había sido arreglado por sus padres, y se amparaba en ello para mortificar a Ranma cada vez que tenía ocasión piropeando a Akane con descaro, invitándola a salir a pesar de que ella siempre le rechazaba, menospreciando de forma apabullante pero sutil y encubierta la hombría de Ranma, dándole más importancia a su lado femenino que al masculino, destacando en presencia de Akane sus defectos como hombre. En fin, dejándolo siempre en ridículo.

-Sólo pasaba por aquí con unas amigas -se volvió a mirar a dos chicas monísimas, vestidas de forma algo atrevida- y al veros he pensado en saludaros. Imagino que os han ido bien los exámenes.

-Sí -respondió Akane, -y supongo que a ti también.

-Aha. Bueno, me voy, me están esperando. Akane, me alegro de ver que sigues tan encantadora como siempre. Ranma, ten cuidado no indigestes tu delicado estómago con ese pedazo de helado -y dicho esto, les dirigió una leve inclinación de la cabeza y se marchó por donde había venido.

-La próxima vez que vuelva a intentar ligar así contigo le voy a saltar esos dientes uno a uno para que se los meta por...

-Ranma, cálmate. Es un engreído y habla así a todas las chicas, no sólo a mí. ¿Estás celoso? Ya sabes que conmigo no tiene nada que hacer.

Ranma se ruborizó un poco por haber permitido que sus sentimientos fueran tan evidentes. Pero le gustó que ella hubiera dicho que aquel imbécil no tenía nada que hacer.

Pasó una semana y, con los días, se acercaba una fecha especial. Pronto haría un año que se habían casado. ¡Un año! Parecía imposible, el tiempo había transcurrido tan deprisa. En aquel momento, Akane había llegado a tener serias dudas. Deseaba casarse con Ranma más que nada en el mundo. Pero tenía que ser un matrimonio por amor, y él más parecía estar haciéndolo por resignación que por otra cosa. Aún así había aceptado pasar el resto de su vida con ella, de modo que, conmovida, pero sin poder llegar a sentirse feliz del todo, se había convertido en su esposa.

En la fotografía que habían colocado a la cabecera de la cama se les veía contentos. Habían conseguido fingir una sonrisa. O tal vez no había sido fingida... Ranma estaba muy guapo con la hakama del vestido del novio tradicional japonés. Y el kimono blanco que ella había llevado era precioso. Su padre y su madre habían ahorrado para comprarlo desde que las niñas habían sido pequeñas. Recordó que se había sentido muy extraña, incluso mareada y con náuseas, al verse con él puesto, y sin embargo, cuando vio a Ranma esperando para acompañarla en procesión y al sentirlo marchando a su lado, volvió a sentirse en su sitio, su lugar estaba junto a él.

El ruido de las llaves contra la cerradura la sobresaltó. Apresuradamente, devolvió el porta retratos a la repisa, pero se le resbaló y cayó hacia delante.

-Ya estoy en casa.

La muchacha recogió la foto y consiguió enderezarla justo cuando Ranma aparecía por detrás del biombo y llegaba hasta ella.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó al verla girarse y levantarse de un bote de la cama.

-Nada -contestó ella poniendo cara de inocente. -¿Lo has encontrado?

-Ah, sí.

-Genial, espero que le guste.

-Más le vale. Me he recorrido tres librerías buscándolo.

-Es el mejor libro de pesca que hay y, según su hermana, no lo tiene. Es el regalo perfecto.

Al día siguiente, a la hora de la cena, Ranma y Akane salían de su apartamento rumbo al de su amigo de clase cuyo cumpleaños celebraba hoy. La chica portaba orgullosa el libro que le regalarían.

El apartamento de su amigo no estaba lejos. De hecho, se encontraba en el mismo edificio, dos plantas más abajo. Era muy parecido al de ellos, sólo que completamente simétrico. Lo que en el de Akane y Ranma quedaba a la derecha, en este se situaba a la izquierda. Daba un poco la sensación de haberse metido en un espejo. Los únicos muebles que poblaban la estancia diáfana que hacía las veces de salón-dormitorio-comedor eran una mesa repleta de bebidas y algo para picar, y un par de respaldos de sofá arrinconados contra la pared para dejar mucho espacio para bailar. Tanto la mesa como los sofás eran de estilo japonés, así que supusieron que el muchacho dormía en un futón que ahora estaría convenientemente guardado en el armario de puertas correderas.

No había muchos invitados, eran doce personas en total. El agasajado, su hermana, el novio de su hermana, más compañeros de clase y Ranma y Akane. Habían preparado algunos sandwiches, sushi del barato, comida china y sake, muchas botellas de sake. Ranma las ojeó con desconfianza.

Pronto, sin embargo, se encontró sentado alrededor de la mesa, echado tranquilamente hacia atrás sobre el respaldo de su asiento, charlando alegremente con sus amigos, con un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Akane y una copa de sake en la mano.

-Entonces, ¿tu padre tiene un dojo, Akane? -se interesó uno de los chicos.

-Sí. Antes daba clase allí, pero ahora no hay alumnos. Mi padre y el de Ranma estudiaron con el mismo maestro una técnica con escuela propia.

-Ah, ya lo entiendo, por eso vuestros padres insistieron en que os casarais y os convirtierais en herederos del dojo, para perpetuar la escuela.

-Sí.

-Pero, en realidad, para llevar el dojo juntos no hacía falta el matrimonio. Podéis ser socios simplemente.

Akane y Ranma se sorprendieron ante lo lógico y sencillo que sonaba aquello. En realidad, nunca se habían detenido a pensarlo.

-Bueno, mi padre me prometió al suyo para que me casara con una de sus hijas cuando éramos muy pequeños como una forma de unir la escuela, ya que los dos íbamos a heredarla algún día. Nosotros no lo supimos hasta que fuimos mayores.

-Sí, su padre hizo algunas promesas estúpidas cuando Ranma era un crío. -Akane miró a Ranma al decir esto, intentando no dejar entrever ninguna emoción, para ver cómo reaccionaba él.

-Algunas muy estúpidas -respondió él mirándola a su vez y esbozando una sonrisa que ella imitó.

Sus amigos también se dirigían miradas cómplices, como si hubieran asistido a alguna romántica y tierna escena, como el primer beso de dos adolescentes o algo por el estilo. Akane no había especificado si su compromiso se encontraba o no entre esas promesas estúpidas, y Ranma, si hubiera querido, podría haber aprovechado para sentirse ofendido y comenzar una pelea. Sin embargo, se arriesgó a confiar en que Akane sólo estaba de broma y decidió decir lo que realmente estaba pensando. Algunas de las promesas de su padre habían sido estúpidas, todas, menos la que le hizo al señor Tendo.

Ranma apuró su copita de sake y Akane hizo lo mismo a pequeños sorbos. Una de las chicas había traído un karaoke y aprovechó el pequeño silencio que se creó en ese momento para insistir en que todos cantaran algo. Al final consiguió su propósito y cada uno empuño el micrófono al menos una vez, algunos formando incluso dúos y grupos. Ranma y Akane también participaron.

Junto con otros dos chicos Ranma cantó un rock ligero y alegre, pero con una preciosa letra, en la que alguien le hace ver a la chica de sus sueños que algo invisible y muy fuerte los une, que él está loco por ella y que no importa los defectos que pueda tener, él estará siempre a su lado, que ese sentimiento es amor. Nunca antes había reparado en el sentido de aquellas palabras, pero al cantarlas leyendo los subtítulos y teniendo delante a Akane, Ranma cayó en la cuenta de lo apropiada que era aquella canción para expresar lo que sentía por ella. Amparado en que no pronunciaba él solo aquella declaración sino a coro con sus dos amigos, y en que sólo se trataba de una canción al fin y al cabo, no dejó de mirarla todo el tiempo.

Akane escuchó con el corazón en un puño hasta el final, sin apartar tampoco sus ojos de Ranma. Cuando sus amigas la convencieron de que ella también eligiera una canción, escogió una balada. La letra era triste, recordaba con melancolía el momento en que una chica debía separarse de su amor de verano, y sin embargo era feliz por los momentos vividos junto a él y le pedía que al menos en la despedida él le dijera que la quería. Akane evitó la mirada de Ranma durante casi toda la canción, excepto en esa última parte en la que la chica deseaba escuchar un "te quiero" de los labios de su amado.

Ranma la observaba sin perder detalle y cuando terminó fue hacia ella para acompañarla con otro pequeño vasito de sake. El karaoke dio paso a la música y cuatro invitados se excusaron despidiéndose de todos hasta el comienzo del curso, pues tenían que salir de viaje temprano a la mañana siguiente.

Durante un rato hicieron el loco al son de los ritmos frenéticos que retumbaban por los altavoces. Saltaban en corro, repetían a gritos los estribillos más pegadizos y bromeaban entre sí sobre los temas más absurdos. Luego tuvieron que bajar el volumen para no molestar a los vecinos de los otros apartamentos puesto que ya se había hecho tarde. Era el momento de las canciones lentas. Una tras otra, las baladas se sucedieron mientras los asistentes a la fiesta se dispersaron por la estancia. Unos permanecieron sentados sobre cojines en el suelo, enfrascados en una conversación sobre política que a Ranma le pareció mortalmente aburrida e inútil. Una pareja se hacía arrumacos en un rincón. Y Akane y dos amigas comparaban sus cortes de pelo junto a la mesa de las bebidas.

Entonces se oyeron las delicadas notas de una conocida canción. Ranma y Akane la reconocieron al instante y sin poder evitarlo se miraron cada uno desde un extremo del salón. Era la bonita melodía que había estado sonando en la fiesta de Navidad durante su primer beso. Ambos se dieron cuenta de que el otro la recordaba perfectamente.

Tras los primeros acordes, Akane vio cómo Ranma se ponía en pie y el corazón se le aceleró. Él pareció dudar un momento. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y bajó la vista. Akane soltó, decepcionada, la servilleta que había estado retorciendo sin darse cuenta. El muchacho volvió a alzar la cabeza y con paso firme llegó hasta ella. Sin decir nada la tomó suavemente de la cintura y la llevó a parte. Su otra mano encontró la de ella y comenzaron a moverse lentamente según la preciosa tonada.

Bailaban muy juntos. Akane pasó sus brazos en torno al cuello de Ranma y él puso sus dos manos en la cintura de la chica, sujetándola contra sí. Los ojos de Akane, con las pupilas dilatadas, brillaban sin duda por el efecto del alcohol y tenía las mejillas sonrojadas. Ranma le apartó un mechó de cabello de la frente y le dijo:

-Creo que has bebido demasiado.

-Creo que sí -admitió ella con una leve sonrisa y arrastrando las palabras.

-Hoy estás... estás preciosa.

Akane se quedó sin habla un segundo.

-Creo que el que está borracho eres tú.

-Tal vez. -Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Ranma.

Akane se abrazó a él con fuerza. Ranma la estrechó con toda la ternura de que fue capaz y cuando ella levantó el rostro hacia él, el joven se apoderó con premura de sus labios. Los besó con pasión. Los succionó y lamió y se derritió al sentir su impetuosa respuesta. Desinhibida por completo, Akane lo besó con ardor. Jugueteó con su boca y sus manos y lo sedujo con su lengua hasta que el muchacho no pudo reprimir un gemido ronco.

Ranma se separó sin respiración y la sujetó por los brazos delante de él. La miró intentando recuperar la compostura, pero ella alargó sus manos hacia su cara y le dijo con voz melosa:

-Vámonos a casa.

Ranma le servía de soporte a su esposa ya que ésta había bebido tanto que le costaba caminar. Por suerte, su apartamento estaba cerca. Nada más entrar se descalzaron. El chico la ayudó a ella a quitarse su chaquetilla de hilo. Con un suspiro satisfecho ella se colgó de nuevo de su cuello y lo miró acercando mucho su cara. Tanto que Ranma tuvo que tragar saliva. La sujetaba por la espalda y desde hacía un rato su cuerpo se había hecho mucho más sensible al contacto con el de Akane. Cualquier roce enviaba descargas de algo muy parecido a la electricidad por cada uno de sus nervios y el cosquilleo de sus dedos se había hecho insoportable. Tenía que acariciarla, tenía que tocarla. La besó otra vez, con la boca muy abierta, explorando cada rincón, el paladar, por debajo de su lengua, mientras sus manos se perdían sin control por sus curvas.

Las manos de Akane tampoco permanecieron quietas mucho tiempo. Empezaron a recorrer el fuerte pecho de su marido y luego los costados. Él volvió a gemir y sus propias manos hallaron el borde de la blusa de la chica. No se había percatado de cuánto deseaba tocar de nuevo su piel, suave y caliente.

Entre beso y beso, los dedos de Akane luchaban con los botones de la camisa de Ranma. Finalmente, consiguió desabrocharlos todos y sus manos se introdujeron bajo la camiseta interior. Olas de calor les inundaban, naciendo más abajo del estómago y subiendo hasta los rostros encendidos. Ranma también se deshizo de la camisa de Akane y quedó embelesado al verla en ropa interior.

Bajó la cabeza y la besó en el cuello mientras su mano buscaba la cremallera de la falda y su cuerpo la empujaba con suavidad hacia la cama hasta que quedaron tendidos sobre el colchón. Allí le retiró la falda y la contempló en la semi oscuridad.

-Qué hermosa... -dijo extasiado.

Akane lo escuchaba como en una nube. Ranma la había llamado hermosa y la miraba con inconfundible deseo. Ella llevó sus manos de nuevo al pecho del chico y las bajó lentamente hasta la cintura, donde tanteó otra vez la piel del muchacho, provocándole una agradable quemazón. Él se irguió sobre sus rodillas por encima de Akane y alzando los brazos se quitó la camiseta, dejando su torso al descubierto.

La chica lo observó, jadeando, no era la primera vez que lo veía, pero aunque ya le había quitado el aliento en alguna ocasión, nunca con tanta intensidad como ahora. Sintió su palpitar acelerarse y una nueva oleada de calor crecer desde sus entrañas. Acarició sus músculos, perfectamente esculpidos por el efecto de las artes marciales, que empezaban a perlarse con minúsculas gotitas de sudor.

Él se inclinó, lamió sus labios pidiendo entrada y ella lo recibió con un hambre que incluso a ella la pilló por sorpresa. Ranma descendió por su mandíbula hasta el cuello y ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras él le administraba sus atenciones con voracidad, y con dedos impacientes le apartaba del hombro el tirante del sujetador.

·

A la mañana siguiente, el sol brillaba en el cielo despejado desde hacía horas cuando Akane abrió los ojos. La intensa luz la obligó a cerrarlos en seguida. Se cubrió con una mano a modo de visera intentando recuperar poco a poco la consciencia. Lo primero que advirtió fue el calor de Ranma a su espalda y su brazo rodeándola justo por debajo de sus pechos. Entonces algo la despertó por completo. No sólo sentía el brazo de Ranma contra su piel, sentía todo su cuerpo. Bajó la vista y pudo ver sus hombros destapados. Levantó la sábana y descubrió horrorizada que, salvo por las braguitas y los calzoncillos, ambos yacían desnudos bajo la cubierta.

Se incorporó bruscamente, aún con el brazo de Ranma abrazándola. Éste se removió entre quejas por el repentino despertar, pero cuando pudo zafarse de la incómoda prisión de su brazo y la vio a ella a su lado, alzó la otra mano para acariciar la espalda de la mujer que adoraba. Sin embargo, al notarlo, Akane se puso rígida y ni siquiera lo miró.

-¿Qué pasa? -inquirió sentándose él también.

-¿Cómo que qué pasa? ¿Por qué estamos desnudos?

La pregunta pareció desconcertar al joven.

-Bueno, Akane -empezó explicar con una leve sonrisa, -eso es porque anoche nos quitamos la ropa -acercó la cara a su hombro. -Y debo admitir que pensé que mis botones te darían más problema. -Y besó la suave piel.

Ella se apartó como si le hubiera quemado. Lo escrutó con ojos temerosos. No estaba bromeando. Contempló la cama revuelta y todas sus ropas diseminadas por el suelo. El muchacho frunció el entrecejo. Algo no iba bien.

-Akane, ¿estás...?

-¿Qué pasó anoche?

Ranma se quedó perplejo.

-¿Que qué pasó? ¿No te acuerdas?

-Recuerdo la fiesta. -Ranma asintió y ella prosiguió. -Bailamos y... luego ¿volvimos aquí? -Él volvió a asentir. Akane hizo un esfuerzo para extraer más recuerdos de su mente. -Empezamos a besarnos y... ¿a quitarnos la ropa? Es cierto...

-Sí, y ¿qué más?

Ella titubeó. Miraba a todas partes como intentando sacar más información del lugar. Pero no acudía nada. Se llevó una mano a la sien.

-No lo sé. Dímelo tú.

Ranma la miraba con la esperanza de que ella recuperara la memoria por sí misma, pero en ese momento esa esperanza se desvaneció por completo. Con un deje de resentimiento dijo:

-No sé, Akane. Un rastro de ropa que lleva a la cama y dos personas desnudas en ella. No hay que ser muy listo para imaginarse lo que pasó aquí anoche.

-Ranma -dijo ella a modo de reproche por hablarle así. Aquello era una situación muy delicada, cómo podía tomárselo con ironía. Se ajustó la sábana al pecho. -¿Estás diciendo que anoche lo...? ¿Que tú y yo...?

Él no respondió enseguida. La miraba intentando convencerse de que hablaba en serio. Volvió a fruncir el ceño.

-No me lo puedo creer -dijo.

Akane empezó a sentirse muy mal, la invadió un repentino e incómodo calor y notó que comenzaban a aflorar las lágrimas. No quería que Ranma la viera llorar, así que se lió la sábana alrededor y rápidamente se levantó y se encerró en el baño. Se dejó caer al suelo y allí se quedó sentada, con la espalda apoyada en la puerta, tratando desesperadamente de aclarar su cabeza. Pero los recuerdos borrosos se entremezclaban con confusas imágenes que ni siquiera podía identificar como verdaderas. No podía ser cierto. Y lloró en silencio. Por fin se había entregado al amor de su vida y no podía recordarlo.

Akane notó durante todo el día el distanciamiento entre Ranma y ella. El muchacho la evitaba y casi no le dirigió la palabra, obviamente molesto todavía porque ella no había logrado recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior. Estaba desolada y molesta a su vez porque él no fuera capaz de comprender cuánto la afectaba aquella situación.

Es por eso que Ranma dedicó todo el día a entrenar con intensidad y ni siquiera insinuó a Akane la más mínima invitación a acompañarlo. Fue un día desesperanzador. La pareja tuvo la sensación de que todo cuanto había avanzado su relación en los meses anteriores se esfumaba sin que pudieran hacer nada para evitarlo. Como si ese cálido lazo de entendimiento e intimidad que habían construido poco a poco se difuminara como los recuerdos de Akane.

Al principio la muchacha se sintió confundida. No sabía cómo enfrentarse a Ranma. Se suponía que habían compartido un momento muy personal entre marido y mujer. Ella ya no era para Ranma una chica más, la había tenido para sí como ningún otro hombre, como era normal en un matrimonio, y, sin embargo, no podía dejar de sonrojarse cuando pensaba en las cosas que debían de haber hecho. La habría visto desnuda y la habría tocado donde nadie, ni siquiera ella, había llegado nunca.

Durante la cena Akane se encontraba tan sumamente mal que apenas probó bocado. Trataba de ocultar su tristeza y su enojo camuflándolos de serena cortesía, pero no engañaba a nadie, Ranma la conocía demasiado bien. Sin embargo, no se sentía muy inclinado a darle ningún tipo de ánimo por el momento, a su parecer, era él quien debía ser el confortado. Cómo podía haber olvidado lo ocurrido.

El joven estiró el brazo para alcanzar el frasco de salsa del soja. Akane se adelantó y se lo acercó con excesiva solicitud. Ranma murmuró un "gracias" y ella intentó poner una sonrisa que resultó forzada. Cuando él no mudó su sobria expresión, Akane bajó la mirada, apenada, y Ranma sintió una pequeña punzada de remordimiento. Aliñó su arroz pensativo y la chica volvió a su comida en silencio. Jugueteó con los palillos en su plato y luego expulsó un suspiro.

-Escucha, Ranma -dijo. -Lo siento. -Aquéllo sí era raro, normalmente era él quien debía las disculpas y no al revés. -Siento mucho no acordarme de nada. Llevo todo el día dándole vueltas, de verdad que lo he intentado, pero no he podido recordar nada más.

Ranma bajó los ojos empezando a sentirse incómodo. Akane abandonó toda esperanza de arreglar las cosas con aquella conversación, y su pesar comenzó a transformarse en irritación. Después de todo, ya se había disculpado y había hecho cuanto había estado en su mano para recordar, qué más necesitaba él para perdonarla. Apretó la mandíbula y continuó comiendo, aunque sin hambre.

-Bueno, supongo que bebiste tanto que no es tan extraño que no te acuerdes.

-¿Me estás echando la culpa? -disparó ella sin pensarlo.

-No -respondió él con calma.

-Sabes que no controlo la bebida.

-Lo sé. Y tal vez yo debía de haber cuidado mejor de ti.

Al oírlo, Akane se apaciguó por completo. ¿Acaso él se veía responsable también? Tenía que explicarle cómo se sentía.

-Ranma, no sabes el tormento que está siendo esto para mí. Saber que ha ocurrido algo tan importante y no poder recordarlo. -Tuvo que callar, pues notaba de nuevo las lágrimas a punto de derramarse y por nada del mundo quería montar una escena. Simplemente se quedó mirando su plato, respirando hondo para tranquilizarse.

Ranma pensaba que sí podía imaginarse lo que debía de estar pasando. Era como cuando él entró en el trance del Neko-ken y no podía recordar lo que le había hecho a Akane, aquel día fue una agonía.

Entonces habló.

-No pasó nada, Akane.

La chica no lo entendió. ¿A qué venían aquellas palabras?

-¿Qué?

-Anoche no pasó nada.

La mente de la muchacha escuchó como si le hablaran de un tema que nada tenía que ver con lo que estaban tratando.

-Pero si me acuerdo de cuando llegamos al apartamento, los besos, el quitarnos la ropa.

-Sí, todo eso sucedió. Empezamos a besarnos en la fiesta y continuamos al llegar aquí. La cosa se calentó y antes de darme cuenta estábamos en la cama en ropa interior. -Ranma se iba poniendo colorado conforme hablaba. -Me dejaste que te desnudara y te besara, y no sólo en la boca. -Fue el turno de Akane de sonrojarse. -Después te abracé; y entonces me di cuenta de que te habías quedado dormida.

La joven se olvidó de respirar. Lo miraba paralizada. No estaba segura de haber oído bien, tenía que ser una equivocación.

-¿Qué? -dijo con una vocecilla.

-Que no pasó nada. No llegamos a hacer nada demasiado... serio.

Akane seguía sin reaccionar.

-Perdona, te lo tenía que haber dicho antes. Pero es que me sentía muy frustrado. Te... te dormiste dejándome... a medio y ni siquiera te acordabas.

-¿Entonces no pasó nada? -dijo ella al fin. -¿No hay nada de lo que deba acordarme?

-Bueno, un poquito sí.

-Pero no lo hicimos.

-No.

Una enorme sonrisa de alivió se fue formando en el rostro de la muchacha. Cerró los ojos y agradecía a alguna deidad con inmenso fervor.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias. Oh, no sabes qué peso me quitas de encima.

Ranma empezó a mosquearse.

-Entonces no pasó nada -prosiguió ella. -Oh, qué día más horrible ha sido.

-Bueno, vale, tampoco es para tanto.

-Oh, sí que lo es, no sabes qué tortura he pasado.

-Ah, con que una tortura.

-Ranma, por favor, me sentía fatal.

-Ya. Y a lo que yo sienta que le den, ¿no? -ahora sí que estaba visiblemente molesto.

-Pero ¿qué te pasa?

-Nada, déjame.

-Oye, ¿se puede saber porqué te pones así? ¿Qué es lo que he hecho? Después de todo, no pasó nada que tuviera que recordar, así que ¿cuál es tu problema ahora?

-¿Mi problema? -el muchacho se levantó bruscamente. -No tengo ningún problema. Como ya has dicho, no hicimos nada, así que no tengo ningún problema. Siempre lo complicas todo.

-Te recuerdo que has sido tú quien se ha callado la verdad durante todo el día.

Con gestos cargados de rabia, Ranma recogió algunos platos y los llevó a la cocina. Akane escuchó cómo los echó al fregadero con un estruendo y acto seguido lo vio salir en dirección al armario. El chico cogió una sábana y se dirigió al sofá.

-¿Qué haces? -exigió ella.

-Esta noche voy a dormir en el sofá, para asegurarme de que no pasa nada. Estoy cansado. Buenas noches.

Aquello era el colmo. Qué insultante. Era como si le estuviera diciendo en sus narices que dormir junto a ella, que tener nada que ver con ella era una complicación indeseable. Como si tocarla fuera una idea despreciable. Con una rabia equiparable a la de Ranma, Akane agarró una almohada y se la lanzó con intención de golpearle de lleno en la cara, pero él la interceptó.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Por mí puedes dormir ahí hasta que te oxides! ¡Y no te acerques a mí! ¿Me oyes? ¡Que no se te ocurra acercarte a la cama!

-O ¿qué?

-O te las tendrás que ver conmigo.

El muchacho lanzó una carcajada maliciosa y dijo con ironía:

-Qué miedo me das.

·

Era media noche. Ranma llevaba dos horas fingiendo que dormía. Pero lo cierto era que el sofá resultaba terriblemente incómodo para permanecer acostado durante mucho tiempo. Se levantó, intentó masajearse la espalda magullada e hizo un par de estiramientos para desentumecerse. Desde su posición sólo podía ver los pies de la cama, pero sabía que Akane dormía ahí, estirada relajadamente sobre el colchón.

Se acercó y pudo comprobar que así era. Para colmo, se había tomado la libertad de ocupar toda la superficie que había podido abarcar. La luz de la luna la iluminaba débilmente. Ranma miró a través de la ventana. Fuera todo estaba tranquilo. Volvió a mirarla a ella. La sábana la cubría sólo hasta la cintura. Su ligera camisola de dormir dejaba adivinar los pechos firmes y jóvenes. Sus redondeadas caderas resultaban igual de sugerentes y tentadoras bajo la cubierta. La expresión de su rostro era apacible y despreocupada. Fruncía ligeramente los labios y Ranma sintió un fuerte deseo de besarlos. Tragó saliva y suspiró.

Porqué tenía que dormir ella tan tranquila mientras él se deslomaba en aquel maldito sofá. ¿Acaso no era todo culpa de la chica? Y porqué tenía que irse él a dormir a otro lado. Ella era su mujer. Aquélla también era su cama.

Recordó lo que Akane le había gritado tan sólo un rato antes: "¡Que no se te ocurra acercarte a la cama!"

"¿Que no me acerque...?" pensó, sintiendo su orgullo rebelarse. "Tengo todo el derecho del mundo a dormir contigo". Se metió en la cama y se recostó a su lado. Akane dormía en el centro del colchón, de modo que no pudo evitar quedar muy cerca de ella, pero aunque su cuerpo recordaba el de la muchacha y reclamaba volver a sentirlo contra él, se abstuvo siquiera de rodear con un brazo su cintura.

Por la mañana, Akane despertó temprano y se encaminó hacia la Universidad antes de que Ranma se levantara. Tenía que recoger unos papeles y consultar unos horarios para el curso siguiente.

El campus se encontraba en un estado bastante más vacío de lo habitual. La mayoría de los estudiantes aún no habían vuelto de sus vacaciones y los pocos que recorrían los pasillos desiertos eran casi todos alumnos de primer año que preferían hacer los preparativos con tiempo.

Akane buscaba un listado de nombres por orden alfabético cuando una voz a su espalda la sobresaltó.

-¿Akane? Qué casualidad.

La chica se giró y vio que la voz pertenecía al chico de la heladería, el compañero de clase de Ranma.

-Hola, ¿qué tal?

-Mi día acaba de mejorar mucho ahora que te he visto.

Akane sonrió con cortesía y vio que el muchacho llevaba consigo una bolsa de deportes y un balón de rugby.

-Ah, tienes entrenamiento.

-Sí, el capitán del equipo no puede descansar demasiado. Y tú ¿cómo llevas tu entrenamiento? ¿Has ido al dojo de tu padre estas vacaciones?

-Sí, estuvimos allí unos días la semana pasada con la familia. Siguen como siempre, pero fue agradable volver a practicar en el dojo que conozco de toda la vida.

-Ya. Te veo tensa. Escucha, ¿porqué no vienes al partido benéfico de esta tarde? Vendrán los niños del orfanato y jugaremos con ellos. Será divertido.

Akane dudó un segundo. Puede que estuviera bien, y era benéfico.

-Sí. Puede que vaya.

-Oh, me alegro mucho. Espero verla esta tarde, _madam_. -Y se despidió con una reverencia.

Akane Tendo-Saotome fregaba los platos en la pequeña cocinita del apartamento. No había podido quitarse de la cabeza la discusión con Ranma la noche anterior. Le fastidiaba enormemente que hubieran vuelto a tener una pelea después de tanto tiempo de tregua. En ese momento lo oyó entrar . Pasó por detrás de ella y se situó a su lado. Sacó un trapo limpio y se puso a secar los platos del escurridor.

La muchacha le lanzó una mirada de reojo. Él también a ella. Luego dijo, a la defensiva:

-¿Qué?

-Oh -exclamó ella fingiendo sorpresa. -¿Ya me hablas?

Él expulsó un resoplido.

-Pues claro que te hablo. Aunque sigo molesto.

-¿Que sigues molesto? Si soy yo la que debería estar enfadada.

-Oye, no quiero pelear contigo. Sólo quería que lo supieras.

-Pero es que no lo entiendo. ¿Qué es lo que se supone que he hecho? Ya te pedí disculpas por no recordar nada. Cosa que por otro lado fue inútil puesto que no había nada que recordar.

-¿Crees que es por eso?

-Así que estuve todo el día odiándome a mí misma por nada. ¿Qué, por qué sino?

-¿Cómo? ¿Odiándote a ti misma?

Los dos se detuvieron en seco y se miraron con idénticas caras de extrañeza.

-Claro, no era capaz de recordar un momento tan importante como ése. Pero entonces, ¿porqué estás molesto tú?

-A-Akane... si hubieras visto la cara de alivio que pusiste cuando te enteraste de que no había pasado nada... Si yo me hubiera quedado dormido y a la mañana siguiente ni siquiera lo recordara, e incluso me alegrara de que no hubiéramos llegado a hacer nada también estarías resentida.

-Pero por supuesto que me sentí aliviada. Después de todo, no era una persona tan horrible. ¿Qué clase de mujer no puede recordar su primera vez con su marido?

De pronto Ranma se sintió muy estúpido.

-¿Estabas preocupada por eso?

-Sí.

-Yo creía que te alegrabas de que no...

-Ranma -empezó a decir Akane, -no me alegraba por eso. Pero es que, cuando por fin hagamos algo, quiero estar consciente, y quiero ser capaz de recordarlo todo después.

La muchacha le dedicó una sonrisa plena de confianza y cariño. Luego se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ranma la contempló embobado salir de la cocina. La siguió al baño, donde la chica se estaba retocando en el espejo.

"Cuando hagamos algo", había dicho, no "si hacemos algo". Eso significaba que daba por hecho que tarde o temprano algo ocurriría entre ellos, y no parecía disgustada por ello sino todo lo contrario. Ese pensamiento le provocó una placentera sensación y una renovada confianza en sí mismo.

-¿Vas a algún sitio? -preguntó.

-Sí. Me han invitado a asistir al partido benéfico de rugby de esta tarde.

-¿Te ha invitado ese imbécil? -Akane sabía perfectamente a quién se refería.

-Sí. Es por una buena causa.

-Sí ya, por una buena causa. Sabes lo que ése quiere de ti, ¿verdad?

-Ranma, no te preocupes, sé defenderme. -Se quedó mirándolo desde el espejo. -¿Porqué no vienes tú también?

-Por supuesto que voy a ir. No le permitiré quedarse a solas contigo.

Akane sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¿Qué? -dijo él al verla.

-Que estás celoso.

-¡No! -respondió Ranma demasiado rápido, luego se calmó y, no sabiendo muy bien cómo manejar esos sentimientos, admitió: -Bueno, sí, un poco.

Akane se le echó al cuello, feliz.

Ranma asistió a todo el partido con impaciencia. El tiempo en el marcador transcurría con una parsimonia exasperante, solamente se entretuvo un rato cuando salieron los niños al césped y practicaron algunas maniobras con los jugadores mayores. Pero lo más interesante de todo el campo se encontraba sentada a su lado, a unos centímetros de él. En realidad estaban tan cerca que sus manos se tocaban cuando las apoyaban en el banco y sus rodillas se rozaban de vez en cuando al moverse en el asiento. Ninguno de los dos deseaba apartarse.

Era como hacerse caricias por debajo de la mesa, sin que nadie más se diera cuenta. Los dos miraban al frente como si siguieran el partido, cuando lo cierto es que apenas podían concentrarse en nada más que no fuera el otro, cuya presencia parecía llenarlo todo, y sólo sus discretas sonrisas los delataban.

Al término del partido-demostración el compañero de clase de Ranma, que los había divisado sentados en la gradas, consiguió separarse del grupo de admiradores que se apelotonaba a las puertas de los vestuarios y fue a su encuentro.

-¡Akane! -llamó antes de darles alcance.

-Me alegro de que hayas venido. Vaya Ranma, qué sorpresa. -El tono de voz que usó para dirigirse a él dejó claro que la sorpresa no había sido muy agradable. Miró a Akane con su encantadora sonrisa. -¿Qué te ha parecido el partido?

-Ah, pues, bien, ha estado entretenido -consiguió mentir, ya que no había prestado la menor atención.

-Ya.

Habían continuado caminando mientras hablaban y habían llegado a un pasillo en dirección a la salida, que en época de vacaciones, como ahora, quedaba desierto.

-Ranma, mira no te ofendas, pero quería invitar ahora a Akane a tomar algo con los chicos.

-Vale, yo también iré.

Akane estuvo a punto de replicar pero de pronto parecía haber quedado fuera de la conversación.

-No, sólo podemos invitar a chicas -se interrumpió con una sonrisa malévola admirado de su propio ingenio. -Eh, puedes transformarte en chica y venir. Dos mejor que una.

-¡Serás cretino!

-Vamos Ranma, los dos sabemos que ganas mucho como mujer -rió sintiéndose muy gallito.

Akane estaba escandalizada.

-Chicos, dejadlo.

-¡No vuelvas a decir eso! ¡Y no vuelvas a dirigirte a Akane! Ella está conmigo ¿me oyes?

-¡Jajaja! No me hagas reír. Sé perfectamente que lo vuestro es un montaje.

-¡Cállate! -Ranma avanzó un paso con aire amenazador.

-Akane, deberías dejar inmediatamente a Ranma. No te conviene para nada alguien como él. O debería decir ella. Quién te asegura que no ha llegado a liarse con alguna de sus otras prometidas.

-¡Eso es mentira! Te voy a cerrar la boca de una vez por todas.

-¡A ver si te enteras, mentecato! Akane sólo se casó contigo por obligación. ¡Ella no te quiere!

Todo ocurrió tan rápido que el chico ni lo vio venir. Un segundo estaba hablando y al siguiente el mundo se volvía del revés mientras, como a cámara lenta, él caía de espaldas sobre el duro suelo. Sin embargo, cuando comprendió lo que había sucedido, se repuso con sorprendente celeridad, se puso en pie de un salto y contraatacó. Con un acertado puño apuntó de lleno a la mandíbula de Ranma, pero éste lo esquivó con destreza. Lleno de rabia cargó entonces con todas sus fuerzas y acertó en el estómago al chico de la trenza, dejándolo momentáneamente sin aire. No en vano también era deportista, y muy fuerte.

Ranma, que había estado fuera de control, recapacitó y vio que debía cambiar de táctica. Aprovechó su mejor técnica contra la fuerza bruta de su oponente, su velocidad. De modo que cuando el otro chico, más alto y fornido, volvió a embestir, le propinó una ristra de golpes que lo enviaron de nuevo al suelo.

-¡Basta! -Akane intentó separarlos pero ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a dejar las cosas así.

El corpulento jugador de rugby intentó descargar un nuevo golpe contra el abdomen de Ranma, pero su puño fue interceptado y retorcido hasta que tuvo que escapar reprimiendo un grito de dolor. Pareció darse cuenta de que no podría vencer a Ranma en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, él no era un luchador. Decidió volver al ataque verbal.

-Estás en clara superioridad, yo no practico artes marciales. No eres hombre para luchar honradamente.

-No sabes perder.

-Eres tú el que no sabe perder. No eres capaz de aceptar la realidad.

-¿Y tú me hablas de realidad? ¿Qué sabrás tú?

-Sólo veo a un patético travesti intentando encajar, desesperado por mantener a su lado a una mujer a la que no le llega ni a la suela de los zapatos. Akane estaría mejor sin ti. Eres un pervertido y una abominación.

Por segunda vez el chico se quedaba estupefacto al sentirse golpeado sin haber tenido tiempo para reaccionar. Akane se había plantado entre los dos y le había estampado un contundente bofetón con la mano abierta que resonó por todo lo largo del pasillo. Él retrocedió un paso sin creerse del todo lo ocurrido. Un negro nubarrón ensombreció el sol.

-No vuelvas a hablarle así a Ranma -dijo ella despacio y vocalizando para que se le entendiera a la perfección. Respiraba agitadamente. -Él es mi marido, ¿no te entra eso en la cabeza? No quiero que vuelvas a pedirme salir, no quiero que vuelvas a tratar así a mi esposo. Déjanos en paz y nosotros te dejaremos en paz a ti. Y a partir de ahora te dirigirás a nosotros con respeto y sólo cuando sea necesario. ¿Entendido?

El muchacho se llevó la mano a la cara dolorida y con una mirada de amargo rencor se apartó lentamente. A ella no se atrevía a contradecirla. No podía hacer nada, lo habían derrotado.

La muchacha se volvió hacia Ranma. La miraba atónito. Sin decir nada se encaminaron hacia la puerta y salieron del edificio cogidos de la mano.

-Has estado impresionante.

-Gracias. Hacía tiempo que se lo merecía.

-Sí, pero yo le he dado una paliza y aún así ha sido tu bofetón lo que lo ha destrozado.

-Bueno -esbozó una modesta sonrisa, -es que no he podido contenerme. Cómo se ha atrevido a insultarnos así.

-Esta vez has sido tú la que ha salido en mi rescate. -Su tono pareció decaer al hablar.

Se detuvo, pero no soltó la mano de Akane. El cielo se iba oscureciendo por las nubes, a juego con su humor. Akane lo conocía y sabía que, quizá sin saberlo, aquel chico había dado en el blanco en los puntos débiles de Ranma. Lo había acusado de ligón y de ser infiel y había herido su orgullo masculino tratándolo de inferior y no merecedor del amor de una mujer por el hecho de cargar con su maldición.

-Eso que ha dicho de las otras chicas no es verdad. Jamás hice nada con ninguna, ni intenté darles esperanzas de ninguna clase.

-Lo sé.

Akane sabía que podía creerle y notaba su ansiedad porque aquel detalle le quedara claro. Por eso asintió deseando infundirle toda la confianza de que fue capaz. Lo miró a los ojos y se enterneció al ver en ellos la emoción con la que la contemplaba.

El corazón del muchacho latía con fuerza. Era plenamente consciente del sentimiento que la unía a ella y nunca había sentido nada parecido.

-Akane, Ukyo ha sido mi amiga desde hace mucho tiempo, pero es sólo eso, tú eres mi mejor amiga, y comparadas contigo, las otras no significan nada. Yo... Es de ti de quien estoy enamorado.

Al término de pronunciar estas palabras, una lluvia repentina se dejó caer finalmente sobre los dos. La mano que Akane sujetaba se hizo más pequeña y ante sus ojos apareció la menuda chica pelirroja que tan bien conocía.

La respiración de Akane se hizo agitada. Se lo había dicho. Ranma le había confesado lo que sentía por ella, y lo había hecho de la forma más sencilla posible. Sintió una agradable calidez recorrerle el cuerpo y no pudo detener dos gruesas lágrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas.

Ranma la miraba con una expresión de impotencia al tiempo que se encogía de hombros.

-Pero esto es lo que hay -dijo, señalándose a sí mismo. -Lo siento. Quería ofrecerte un hombre completo. He hecho lo que ha estado en mi mano, he hecho de todo, he viajado por donde fue necesario, he luchado con cuantos tuve que hacerlo para encontrar la cura. Pero no lo he logrado. Sin embargo, no me he rendido. Quiero darte lo mejor y quiero que sepas que voy a hacer todo lo posible porque seas feliz.

-Ranma... Pero si yo... te quiero, tal y como eres.

No sólo no le había soltado a pesar de haberse transformado en chica, Akane le sujetaba más fuerte la mano. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de las lágrimas calientes que se mezclaban con las frías gotas de lluvia, y si lo hizo, no pareció importarle en absoluto.

La gente corría a su alrededor buscando refugio, pero ellos aún permanecieron un poco más bajo la lluvia, perdidos el uno en el otro. Nada en el mundo existía fuera de ellos, y así continuaba siendo cuando llegaron a la casa.

Ranma fue inmediatamente a conseguir algo de agua caliente y regresó convertido de nuevo en chico, con una toalla para él y otra para Akane, que extendió sobre su cabeza. Con suavidad la ayudó a secarse el cabello. Ella levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la suya. Luego él la peinó torpemente con su mano grande y la muchacha no pudo contener una tierna sonrisa.

-Estamos empapados.

-Sí. -Akane se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó en el respaldo de una silla sin moverse ni un ápice de su sitio en frente de Ranma. Después se volvió de nuevo hacia él.

El joven la observó y se quitó su camisa mojada y la tiró a un rincón. Ella lo guió hasta la silla, lo obligó a sentarse, tomó su toalla y con manos hábiles le secó el pelo a él. Lo hacía con lentos masajes, Ranma cerró los ojos y se abandonó a las placenteras sensaciones que le provocaban. En un determinado momento, llevó las manos a su cintura y la atrajo hacia sí. La abrazó apoyando la cabeza en su torso, descansando entre sus pechos. Ella le rodeó la cabeza con sus brazos y le besó el pelo, que aún estaba húmedo y frío, pero olía maravillosamente a lluvia, y a él.

Ranma tardó poco en buscar su boca y besarla con ardor sin dejar de abrazarla. Le cubrió de besos el mentón hasta la pequeña orejita. Cuando lamió el lóbulo Akane exhaló un gemido y eso lo excitó mucho más de lo que podría haber imaginado. Lo invadió un deseo terrible de sentir su piel. Continuó besando el delicado cuello de la chica y con una mano, que subió desde la cintura acariciando el vientre plano y el valle entre los senos, empezó a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa. Mientras, Akane jugaba con los dedos en su cabello.

Cuando le hubo quitado la camisa, Ranma descubrió que la joven lucía un excitante modelito de sujetador, rojo con encaje y sin tirantes, y notó cómo la sangre bullía en sus venas. Akane volvió a gemir cuando con una mano Ranma aprisionó uno de sus pechos y le daba suaves masajes mientras que con la boca abierta besaba el otro. Notaba el aliento cálido a través de la tela y pensó que iba a perder el control. Agarró con fuerza la camiseta blanca de Ranma y prácticamente se la arrancó. Entonces pudieron sentirse piel con piel. El joven deslizó lentamente la falda de la chica por sus sinuosas caderas y abrió mucho los ojos ante lo que se encontró. Aquel era el conjunto de lencería roja tan sexy que él había descubierto entre un montón de ropa.

Akane observó complacida su cara de asombro.

-Ah, sí -dijo. -Lo había olvidado. - Se acercó más y le susurró al oído: -Feliz aniversario.

Ranma creyó volverse loco. La besó con pasión y la tomó en sus brazos. La llevó a la cama. Se desprendió de sus pantalones y se sentó junto a ella. La besó otra vez durante un largo rato. Ella le respondió con unos tentadores labios y lengua que se habían vuelto bastante expertos.

Ranma comenzó por trasladar sus atenciones a los dedos de las manos de la chica. Luego por los brazos y los hombros. Después siguió por los dedos de los pies. Y lentamente bañó todo su cuerpo con sus dulces caricias. Akane ni siquiera fue consciente cuando, durante el proceso, perdió también la ropa interior.

·

Con un último suspiro liberador, Ranma cayo sobre el colchón y se quedó inmóvil sobre su esposa, descansando. Respiraba agitadamente, volvió la cara hacia ella, que también jadeaba, y se besaron.

-Ha sido increíble. Pensé que no había nada mejor que la sensación de ganar un combate, pero esto... esto se sale de toda escala.

A Akane le hizo gracia la comparación.

Permanecieron un rato abrazados sin moverse, en estado de duermevela. Parecía imposible que por fin hubieran conseguido estar juntos. Ranma la había deseado desde hacía mucho tiempo y algo le decía que ella se sentía igual.

-Tengo hambre -murmuró él sin moverse de su posición.

Akane rió ante lo cómico de la situación.

-Acabas de cargarte el momento.

-Lo sé, pero es que tengo hambre. -Se incorporó y, como para corroborar sus palabras, su estómago se quejó con un fuerte gruñido. -¿Lo ves?

Akane rió más abiertamente. El tiempo había volado y la hora de la cena había pasado hacía rato. Ambos se levantaron. Akane buscó algo que ponerse, pero no encontró su ropa cerca de la cama y se cubrió con la sábana, dejando a Ranma desnudo. Él se puso sus pantalones.

En la nevera encontraron algunas sobras y con pan de sándwich improvisaron una cena ligera. La comieron en la cocina. Akane se sentó en la encimera y Ranma se colocó enfrente de ella. Juguetearon dándose de comer el uno al otro, Ranma casi siempre hacía como que la engañaba cuando iba a darle un bocado y entonces retiraba la comida y la sustituía por su boca, y no es que a ella le importara mucho.

Antes de darse cuenta, los juegos se volvieron más provocativos, Akane jamás se imaginó chupándole los dedos así. Posicionado entre sus piernas, Ranma la abrazaba cada vez de forma más ardiente.

-Me gusta eso que haces con la lengua -le comunicó entre apasionados jadeos.

-¿El qué?

-Eso, eso que haces como si agarraras la mía y la atrajeras hacia ti.

-¿Yo hago eso?

-Oh, sí.

La chica sonrió complacida. Le encantó que a él le gustara de ella algo tan íntimo y se sintió picarona. Entonces hizo otra cosa que sabía que también lo provocaría. Lo miró intensamente a los ojos, luego a la boca y deliberadamente se mordisqueó el labio inferior. Aquello terminó de disparar de nuevo la pasión en Ranma, que la agarró fuertemente, la hizo rodear con las piernas su cintura, y la tendió otra vez sobre la cama para volver a devorarla a su antojo, sin prisas.

Se amaron con locura, sintiéndose libres y llenos por fin.

·

Ranma se despertó poco antes del amanecer, muerto de sed. Se levantó y se sirvió un gran vaso de agua. Luego pasó por el aseo y volvió a meterse en la cama, junto a su hermosa compañera. La observó dormir a su lado, confiada y tranquila, y se deleitó en la tersura de su piel al acariciar su espalda con cariño. Ella se giró y vio que estaba despierta.

-Hola.

-Hola.

-¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?

-Mirarte.

Ambos percibieron un atisbo de calor en sus mejillas.

-¿Desde cuando te despiertas antes y te quedas mirándome? -preguntó ella con voz traviesa.

-Desde hace meses -respondió él.

Akane se enterneció enormemente. Ranma le pasó un dedo por los labios.

-No vas a levantarte todavía, ¿verdad?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Me gusta estar así contigo -añadió.

Ahora fue el turno de él de devolverle una tierna sonrisa. Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos sin decir nada. Tan sólo amándose con la mirada.

-¿Te he dicho ya que te quiero?

-Como unas mil veces -respondió Akane sonriendo otra vez, no parecía poder dejar de hacerlo.

-¿Sí? Pues ahí va la mil uno. Te quiero.

Se veía raro diciéndolo en voz alta a pesar de que lo había tenido claro desde hacía mucho tiempo. Supuso que debió de sentirse así cuando, según Akane, lo soltó allá en Jusendo. Él no lo recordaba, pero estaba seguro de que en ese momento no pudo pensar en otra cosa más que en que la iba a perder sin haberle confesado lo que sentía por ella. Por eso tenía esa imperiosa necesidad de decírselo a cada momento.

-Ranma.

-¿Mh?

-Yo también tengo algo que decirte.

-¿Qué? -por un segundo se removió inquieto, ¿acaso iba a decirle que no sentía lo mismo?

La chica se adelantó y se acercó mucho a él, puso los labios muy cerca de su oído y le susurró: -Yo también te quiero. Te quiero, Ranma.

Le hizo cosquillas en la oreja mientras hablaba. Ranma no dejó que se despegara de él y se aferró a su cuerpo, cálido y pleno.

-Sólo me arrepiento de que ya nos hayamos casado por una cosa.

-¿Qué? -ella lo miró alarmada.

-Porque no puedo pedirte que te cases conmigo como debería ser.

-Tonto, me habías asustado. -Le golpeó en broma. -Puedes hacerlo ahora.

-¿Qué?

-Pídemelo.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo? -preguntó sin soltarla.

-Sí. Sí quiero.

Se dieron un largo beso. Ranma volvió a preguntar:

-¿Querías casarte conmigo?

Akane comprendía a qué se refería y respondió.

-Sí, mas que nada.

-No me casé contigo porque me obligaran mis padres. Me casé contigo porque no podía imaginar mi vida sin ti. Y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

-Yo tampoco me arrepiento, Ranma. Me casé contigo porque te quería.

-¿Me querías? ¿A un monstruito como yo?

-No digas eso. Y sí, Ranma, te quiero con maldición y todo. Tú eres tú y te quiero así.

No hizo falta decir nada más. Ranma sabía que Akane hablaba en serio y deseó fundirse con ella para siempre. Recorrió todo su cuerpo con las manos en una amorosa caricia mientras que enterraba la cara en su cuello. El mundo volvió a desaparecer a su alrededor, y ya sólo estaban ellos. Dos. Uno.

Fin.

* * *

Por fin. Estoy muy contenta de haberlo terminado y de no haberlo dejado a medio. Espero que os haya gustado, qué digo, espero que os haya emocionado. Para mí ha sido una gozada escribirlo, os puedo asegurar que he puesto toda la carne en el asador, así que aunque no sea del gusto de todos, puedo estar orgullosa de que he dado lo mejor de mí.

A lo mejor algunas cosas no las he sabido expresar bien, si alguien se queda con dudas estaré encantada de responderlas todas.

Infinitas gracias a todos los lectores y todos los reviews que habéis dejado, que me han alegrado el día con cada uno que habéis mandado, que me han alentado una barbaridad y que sin duda tienen la culpa de que me haya esforzado en seguir escribiendo.

Muchas gracias y muchos besos.

Las canciones que cantan Ranma y Akane son de la banda sonora de las películas. "It's Love" él y "Kare" ella.


End file.
